


Whispers in the Dark

by LStar



Series: Despair Days [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Sexual Assault, College AU, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, OCs - Freeform, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship Abuse, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Smut, Substance Abuse, Suicide Attempt, Trust Issues, Vent Sex, Vulgar Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 56,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LStar/pseuds/LStar
Summary: They hated eachother, and yet, after one drunken night, they became friends with benefits. That's all that they will ever be- someone like Kaito could never grow to love someone like him.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Chabashira Tenko, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Iruma Miu/Yonaga Angie, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Series: Despair Days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125155
Comments: 329
Kudos: 432





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this idea in my head for abit, but uh...yeah.

Kokichi hadn't even been invited to the party that night. It'd been his close friend Miu who had been invited, and who had invited him, alongside their group of friends, Kiibo, Angie and Himiko. Well, Himiko wasn't exactly a friend, she was just in their group because she always followed Angie along, who may or may not have a crush on Miu. Himiko used to tag alongside a girl named Tenko, but when Tenko got a girlfriend, Himiko got angry because she'd assumed Tenko had a crush on her and felt lead on, which sparked an argument between the two, causing Tenko's friends to side with her, and Angie, Miu and Kiibo to side with Himiko.

Their little argument was how Kokichi met Kaito, during their first year of college.

Tenko and her posse had been walking, and Kokichi and the rest of them were walking by them, when Tenko avoided Himiko's gaze with a hint of sadness in her eyes, Himiko had stopped, whirled around, and began yelling at her for not even having the respect to make eye contact. The blonde girl, who Kokichi knew as Kaede Akamatsu, who was also Tenko's girlfriend, stepped up and told Himiko to back off, while Kokichi's mutual friend Rantaro Amami, and his boyfriend Shuichi Saihara, tried to diffuse the situation. But Himiko had kept shouting, which caused _him_ to step up and yell.

He, the dumbass with spiky purple hair and lilac eyes. The dumbass with a goatee- with only one arm in his jacket. The dumbass who, despite wearing long sleeves, you could tell had some serious muscle.

At the time, Kokichi had no intention of joining in on their fight- until the dumbass muscle head insulted the group as a whole.

And of course, Kokichi couldn't really let that slide.

That's what had sparked hatred among them. Of course, he was still friends with Rantaro, and he was on decent terms with Shuichi and Kaede, but Tenko, Maki, and Kaito despised his existence.

When Miu had told him about the party, he'd initially been disinterested, but he perked up when she made the promise of alcohol. He had recently turned twenty, and had only gotten drunk one time prior to the party this year. And with the stress of college, he was more than ready to get drunk for a night. He used to get drunk all the time before college, but college life simply kept him too busy.

Miu ended up carpooling their entire group. She herself wore a low cut hot pink minidress that showed off her figure, her hair pulled back, while Kiibo wore a basic dark teal shirt and jeans. Angie wore a orange sundress with a white blouse over it, Himiko wore a dark red dress that fell to her knees, and Kokichi himself wore a very tight light purple shirt, and white skinny jeans, his checkered scarf left back at his apartment.

"Alright you lightweights! Let's fuckin party!" Miu hollered. Angie simply smiled at her. "I will accompany you, Miu, if you get drunk I'll be there for you." She obviously had no intention of letting loose, deciding to be the straight man and be their driver, despite Kiibo insisting he'd take the role.

"I will be there for you too, Miu!" Kiibo promised, wide eyed. He was too innocent for college parties, Kokichi mused to himself.

"Nyehh...Angie will you keep an eye on me too? I wanna get really drunk tonight," Himiko said.

Angie patted her head with her usual smile. "Of course, Atua watches over anyone who needs it."

Kokichi snorted and opened the passenger seat. "Well, I'm gonna get lucky tonight, so don't wait up on me."

"As if a shota bitch like you could get lucky," Miu smirked as she got out as well. The music was easily heard from outside, and Kokichi already knew the party was going to be intense.

"I have a better chance of getting laid than you do, you ugly pig," Kokichi retorted, causing the blonde to cry out and moan.

Once the five of them were in, they were almost instantly separated. Kokichi wasn't sure if that was good or not, honestly. He maneuvered his way around the crowd of horny college students grinding, and made his way to the table. He spotted the drinks easily and made his way over. He took a casual beer, deciding to start off light. He figured the hard way last time if he went straight for shots, he'd throw it up instantly.

For the first half hour, he stayed by the table, watching people come and go, watching people get drunk, and some made out sloppily in a corner.

He headed to the kitchen. His eyes brightened when he saw Rantaro there, talking with Shuichi and Kaede.

"Well I'll be damned! An avocado is in the kitchen!" Kokichi said, a tad bit louder than he meant to. Maybe it was just the alcohol kicking in. Rantaro looked up and offered him a smile. "Oh, hey Kokichi."

"Hi Kokichi," Kaede smiled a little, though she looked a little uncomfortable. Shuichi just nodded awkwardly at him. Did he mention he was sure he was on decent terms with them? He meant they were too nice to start drama. He was sure Rantaro was the only one who didn't really think negatively of him. Or at least, not as much as the others.

"Soooo? What are my merry friends up to?" Kokichi asked cheerfully.

"We're just talking. It's surprisingly less crowded in the kitchen, after all," Rantaro replied.

"Hmm that's true. What about your other friends? Tenko? Maki? Kaito?"

"Ah, well, Tenko is actually out of town visiting her brother, and Maki hates parties. But Kaito should be around here somewhere," Kaede responded.

Kokichi hummed and nodded to the counter behind Rantaro. "Hey, toss me a shot glass, will ya?"

Rantaro moved out of the way and handed him a shot glass, and passed him the vodka. "You letting loose tonight?" he questioned as Kokichi opened the vodka and poured it into his glass. Kokichi nodded and lifted the glass, taking a quick swing of it. The vodka, just like last time, burnt his throat and nearly made him gag from the disgusting taste.

"Yeah, I'm gonna...get lucky tonight," Kokichi licked his lips and poured himself another shot.

And another.

And another.

And another.

By his fifth shot, everything was spinning, and his legs felt like lead. He tried picking up the vodka bottle, but it slid from his hands and back on to the counter. He giggled, not understanding why he found it so funny. "It's heavy!" he giggled.

"Maybe it's time to stop," Rantaro suggested, moving to pick the bottle up.

"Nooo, I feel fine!" Kokichi slurred, pressing his lips together before a giggle slid past his lips.

"Hey, uh, maybe you should go find your friends?" Shuichi said quietly. Kokichi's face lit up. "Heyyy great idea, Shumai!" he cheered, and went off in search of...whoever he ran into first, really. He vaguely heard Shuichi mutter "Shumai?"

Kokichi stumbled aimlessly around the party. Everything felt more vivid, and every guy in the room was more tantalizing.

Until he bumped into someone. They seemed familiar. But he couldn't figure out why. But they were hot. And he was frankly getting horny. So, he let out a giggle and leaned over. "Hey cutie!" he crowed.

"You're the cute one," the other replied, their voice just as slurry as his.

"No, you!"

"I'm manly," the other hiccuped, swaying unsteadily on his feet. He used the wall behind Kokichi to steady himself, "and you're tiny, so you're the cute one."

Kokichi moved to grab the stranger's muscular arm. They were wearing a tightly fitted white shirt that was clearly meant to show off his body, and to the drunken Kokichi, that was hot. "You're hot."

"I know," the stranger cackled.

"I wanna...I wanna kiss you," Kokichi leaned his way on the stranger, who nearly fell. But, without any hesitation, rough lips were on his, his body pinned to the wall behind him. Kokichi let out a satisfied moan and wrapped his arms around the stranger's broad shoulders, feeling and smelling the alcohol on the stranger's tongue as he licked his lips. He sloppily opened his mouth, allowing access.

Kokich wasn't sure how long they'd made out for- probably barely a minute, but soon enough, the stranger was taking him to one of the guest rooms and slamming the door, throwing the smaller male on to the bed.

He climbed on top of him, lurching forward and lapsing his lips onto Kokichi's neck, biting and sucking. Kokchi let out a pleased mewl, and moved to tug on the stranger's shirt.

Clothes were promptly removed, and all too soon, the stranger had his saliva covered fingers inside of Kokichi's ass, thrusting them in and out to loosen him up. All the while, Kokichi writhed underneath him, crying out in a mixture of ecstasy and pain.

When the stranger removed his fingers, Kokichi felt his legs behind pushed upwards, so that they were bent and touching his chest. A throbbing cock was poking his hole- and he held his breath.

Slowly, the cock entered him.

It hurt. It stung. It was stretching him out more.

When Kokichi let out a more pain filled cry, the stranger paused, moving to tilt his chin up. "You're a virgin, aren't you?"

"No, s'just been a long time," Kokichi slurred.

"Then I'll be...gentle," the stranger hissed, and once he was ready, the stranger was thrusting deep inside of him. It didn't take long for Kokichi to be screaming as the stranger found his prostate quite easily, slamming into the same spot over and over again.

"I'm gonna come!" Kokichi cried out a warning, before he orgasmed, semen squirting and getting all over their chests and stomachs. Some of it even landed on the stranger's handsome face, which dripped on to Kokichi's.

"I'm close," the stranger grunted, "I wanna come inside of you."

"Fill me up," Kokichi wrapped his legs fully around the stranger's waist, "give me the biggest creampie ever."

That seemed to set the stranger off, orgasming deep inside of Kokichi, causing the smaller of the two to shudder and moan loudly, enjoying the feel of the sticky liquid inside of him.

Once the stranger pulled out, he all but passed out next to him. It didn't take Kokichi long to follow suit.

What he didn't realize was the _stranger_ was none other than Kaito Momota.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes were made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I hit the woah* 14 likes on chapter 1?? Okay maybe that's not allot for yall but it is to me!  
Thank!!

When Kokichi woke up the next morning, the first thing he realized was that his head was pounding like crazy, and his stomach felt like it was lurching. The second thing he realized was his ass felt sore as well. Highly disliking the combo, Kokichi let out a pitiful groan and got up to go to the restroom to hopefully throw up. The moment he was up, he nearly fell again- whether it was because of his throbbing ass or because his legs felt like jelly from the previous night, he had no idea, it was probably a mixture of both. He stumbled to where his door should be, but only felt wall.

Snapping more awake, he looked around. Where...was he again?

Oh. The party. The stranger.

Okay...okay, he understood now. He looked around and stumbled to the door, opening it quietly. It was dark in the hallways, and clearly desolate. So Kokichi had no problems treading naked to the bathroom, which was literally right across the hall from his room- the door was wide open, so he could see inside.

Lucky him.

He stumbled to the bathroom and shut the door, flicking the light on. He let out a groan when the light attacked his head and all but collapsed in front of the toilet, dry heaving for a minute before managing to throw up.

This continued on for a couple minutes. His stomach was still hurting, but it felt better than before. God he wanted some damn medicine though.

He went back to the bedroom, wanting nothing more than to gather his clothes and go back to his apartment to sleep properly, but honestly? The guest bed seemed way more enticing. And the stranger he'd been fucked by was still asleep, blanket thrown over their head so only some of his spikes in his hair were visible. So, he flopped back into bed to try to at least try to sleep off the god forsaken hangover.

He managed to get a few more hours of rest...until he heard a very loud "what the _fuck_?" followed by a crash.

Kokichi once again opened his eyes, groaning. His stomach was still hurting, and his head was still throbbing as well. He turned to see who woke him up, only to freeze in shock.

Kaito Momota stood at the other side of the bed, nude, his muscles larger than Kokichi remembered...no, not now.

"Why the hell are we sleeping in the same damn bed?!" Kaito screeched.

Kokichi slowly sat up, piecing everything together. Shit. He got fucked by his arch nemesis.

"Well Kaito, it appears we slept together," Kokichi said blandly, pursing his lips.

Kaito snarled, slamming his fist against the wall. "Are you fucking serious? I fucked you? I swear I thought you were someone actually worth fucking last night," he snapped. Kokichi winced at the loudness, rubbing his head. "Yeah, yeah. I didn't recognize you either."

"This is a damn disaster," Kaito muttered, pacing, "I had sex with the person I hated the most."

"You're not the only one who's fucking annoyed by this, you know!" Kokichi snapped, fed up with Kaito's constant angered complaints, "how do you think I felt, being dicked down by _you_? You- you fucking came _inside_ of me!" he cringed at his own words.

"You fucking asked for it!"

"Because all you're good for is fucking someone's brains out!"

"And all _you're_ good for is _getting_ fucked!"

"So what now?" Kokichi threw his arms up, "obviously we can't fucking pretend like the best sex we've ever had didn't happen."

Kaito looked indignant. "Of course it was the best, I was the one doing the damn work."

Kokichi stared at him, his brow twitching slightly. "Are you serious? _That's_ what you're hung up on?"

"What, you want me to say how you did?"

"I don't give a shit how I did!"

"And I shouldn't either! So why the fuck did you feel better than anyone else I've fucked?! Why does it have to be _you_?!" Kaito rose his voice, looking more annoyed than angry at this point.

"I don't know," Kokichi sighed, feeling drained. He gave a small smirk. "Maybe we were meant to be together."

"Hell no!"

"I don't know what to tell you. Maybe it's because we hate eachother that the sex was good," Kokichi shrugged, laying back down in the bed.

Kaito snorted. "What, hate sex?"

"That's what I said."

"So, what?"

"Well. We can obviously still be enemies. But what if we did this again?" Kokichi proposed. Kaito stared at him, his lilac eyes hard and judgmental. It pissed Kokichi off to no end, but he kept quiet. It was silent for a minute, before Kaito began to speak again.

"You want us to be friends with benefits."

"That would be the correct term, yes."

Kaito clenched his teeth, seeming to genuinely think about it. "We'll always remain enemies."

Kokichi rolled his eyes. "That goes without say."

"No emotions, no kissing, no hugging, no aftercare. Just me fucking you whenever one of us is stressed and leaving," Kaito said firmly. Kokichi simply nodded. He can agree to that. It's not like he was gonna fall in love with the loud, insensitive idiot. Kaito stared at him again, eyes narrowed, before moving to pick up his clothes. "In that case, I'm leaving."

"Shouldn't we exchange numbers? How else would we let the other know we need a good fucking?" Kokichi snickered.

Kaito scoffed, but the two traded numbers anyway. Kaito put him as _Fucker _and Kokichi set him as _Idiot. _

Oh this was just the beginning of a beautiful friendship, wasn't it?

Kaito left after that, leaving Kokichi to sit there, rubbing his temples in frustration. What was that? Why did he ask for them to do this again? Why did Kaito agree? God, his friends would be so pissed when they found out. Well...maybe Miu wouldn't mind. After all, she's a slut for this kind of stuff, isn't she? Besides, Miu was his oldest friend, despite their constant bickering, Kokichi truly cared about the tall blonde, and he knew she felt the same. She was like an annoying big sister he could rely on, and she calls him her annoying little brother she didn't want.

He'll talk to Miu later.

. . .

Hours passed. Kokichi had gone home and taken some painkillers and drank two glasses of water and took another nap, before he got ready for the day. He knew he had to eat- it would settle the last of his uneasy stomach, but the thought of eating just made him wanna puke.

He headed out wearing his casual dark purple shirt, white jeans, black jacket and checkered scarf. Miu's apartment room was just a floor above his, so she really wasn't far at all.

He knocked on her door.

Nothing.

He knocked again.

Still, nothing.

Annoyed, he took some bobby pins out of his pocket and picked the lock, opening the door not even thirty seconds later. He went inside, and found her crashed on her own couch, her dress looked a mess, as if she'd almost been laid. He slammed the door behind him, causing her to jump awake.

"What the fuck, you fuckin' gremlin?" Miu shouted once she realized it was just him.

"Calm down, pig, I have a problem," Kokichi replied, walking over and sitting on one of the chairs that was next to the couch. Miu snorted, moving to rub her own head. "Damn right you have a problem. Who the fuck wakes their big sis up so early in the fucking morning?"

"It's one in the afternoon."

"Time doesn't exist! I have my own internal clock and it says its six in the morning!"

"Quit complaining and listen to me already, I can't trust anyone else with this," Kokichi groaned.

Miu huffed and righted herself, fixing her hair. "Okay, fine. What is it?"

Kokichi sighed and ran his hand through his unkempt hair. "So you know how I said I was gonna get laid last night? Well, I did," Kokichi fidgeted for a moment before biting his tongue. Miu stared at him expectantly, her face practically screaming _I don't give a shit. _He pursed his lips. "With Kaito Momota."

"Wait, are you serious?" Miu stared at him in disbelief.

Kokichi nodded.

"Oh my _god_! That's fuckin' _hilarious_!" Miu barked out a laugh, doubling over and clutching her sides. Kokichi rolled his eyes as she cracked up. "You- you and Kaito? Oh my god! So how was it? Was he good in bed?" Miu cackled.

"...He was the best partner I've ever had."

Miu screeched in laughter.

Kokichi impatiently tapped his fingers against his leg.

"How big was he?"

"I- I don't know!" Kokichi snapped, his face suddenly burning, "eight, maybe nine inches?"

Miu slapped her thigh. "I'm amazed he didn't tear you in half."

"Will you shut up, you good for nothing ugly blonde bitch?"

Miu squealed in fear and backed down.

Kokichi sighed. "We agreed to do it more often. A friends with benefits sort of deal."

Miu stared at him, her scared face morphing into genuine concern. "Are you really okay with that, though? After what Haruto did-"

"I'm fine with it," Kokichi interrupted, his body tensing after she mentioned his ex-boyfriend, "I just...I don't know. I want to get over what he did. What he said. Kaito was the first sexual partner I've had since him, and..." he took a deep breath, "it felt good. Really good. I know we were just drunk, but it felt like there could have been more, and it didn't make me feel like a sex toy."

Miu listened to him ramble before sighing. "And it's an issue because he's friends with Tenko and the others, and they're arguing with our group."

Kokichi nodded.

"Damn modernized Romeo and Juliet bullshit goin' on here."

He snorted softly. She sighed. "I don't know what you want me to say. I mean if you wanna know what I'd do, I say go for it. Other sex partners just fuck for the sake of fucking but you didn't feel like a worthless piece of crap when you two fucked. I think that's more important than a stupid argument titless and femi-nazi is going through."

"I guess, but...I mean it's still fucking for the sake of fucking. No emotions, no kissing, no hugging, no aftercare. That's what he said. It's just like-"

"But it's consensual this time," Miu snapped.

"It was consensual last time too."

"That- that doesn't fucking count! He fuckin' manipulated you!"

Kokichi closed his eyes. "I still agreed to it. I just don't want this to be a mistake."

Miu got up and moved over to him, sitting next to him. "Well if you fucking try to spiral down again, you better high tail your ass over to me and talk to me first, I'm not gonna deal with another alcoholic Kokichi," she said firmly. Kokichi gave her a brittle, yet grateful smile.

"We'll see."

"No, not we'll see, you'll fucking come to me if you have problems," she wrapped an arm around his neck and started to noogie him. Kokichi flailed around, "ow, ow, ow! Let go!" he complained. She did, huffing.

Kokichi smoothed his hair out, scowling. "Fine, okay? I'll talk to you if I feel like trying anything drastic."

"You better!" Miu's voice cracked, giving away how worried she was. Kokichi faltered, and moved over to sit on her lap, offering a really awkward hug. She hugged back instantly, "you little shit..."

Kokichi closed his eyes, his mind traveling to Haruto. To what he did. To what he manipulated him to do. He clenched his teeth and buried his face in the crook of Miu's neck, suddenly glad that she was there, as weird as it was. She was like his obnoxious big sister that he could count on. And out of their friend group, she was the only one he could trust with his problems. Kiibo always had good, logical solutions, but he had a hard time expressing emotions, which made Kokichi wonder if he really cared. Angie would just talk about how 'Atua' would help him, and Himiko...was Himiko. That left Miu, who he'd known since their first year of junior high.

_Please don't let this be a mistake._

Bad thoughts, bad thoughts. He fought back tears, refusing to let them fall down his face. No, he wasn't going to think about it.

_Don't let me think I'm just a sex toy._

He took a deep, albeit shaky breath, biting his tongue so hard he could feel blood starting to poke from it. He wasn't a sex toy. He was someone who had feelings. He wasn't going to let anyone make him think otherwise.

_Not again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I'm really not good at writing but...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito has his own opinions on the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally gonna cry yall this story is so popular already??? I love you guys omfg!!  
Thank you SO MUCH for all the comments!!! They really make my shitty days better!!!

Kaito drove to his apartment complex, muttering a mantra of "shit" under his breath. When he parked in the parking lot, he noticed Rantaro's car already there. He lived with Shuichi, and Rantaro, Shuichi's boyfriend, often came over. Rantaro lived in a already paid off mansion with his younger sisters, who are all very lovely and not tiring at all. Note the sarcasm.

Kaito stared at the steering wheel, his head throbbing from his hangover. His stomach churned, though it could have been from the alcohol he drank last night, or it could have been from the fact that he slept with Kokichi Ouma. He didn't know. When he'd woken up earlier, he felt euphoric. It had been drunk sex, but it was the best sex he'd ever had. The euphoric feel disappeared in an instant the moment he turned over and saw Kokichi, asleep and naked.

Of course, he'd already put two and two together, but he wasn't able to help the loud _what the fuck_ that escaped his lips, before fumbling to get out of bed, and getting all tangled up in the blankets and smacking the nightstand as he tumbled down.

He didn't take the fact that he slept with his enemy well. At all.

And what was worse? Kokichi actually suggested they become _friends with benefits. _Seriously? Was he really so desperate for dick that he had to ask Kaito, his own damn enemy, to fuck him when either needed it? And was Kaito really so desperate for that feeling of euphoria that he _agreed_? There was something wrong with Kokichi's head. For sure.

...No. It wasn't just Kokichi who had loose screws. He did too.

If the two were enemies on their own volition, no group feuds, then that'd be one thing. But for fucks sake, their groups hated eachother! And for really stupid reasons, he must add. In his opinion, Himiko was the one who overreacted. She should have known by now that Tenko was very kind and helpful to all girls, considering Himiko was the one who followed Tenko around. And Tenko tried to make it up to her.

He genuinely didn't understand how Angie, Kiibo, Miu or even Kokichi sided with Himiko.

But because of the feud, Maki and Tenko loathed Kokichi with their entire being, and Shuichi was uncomfortable around him. He knew Shuichi didn't necessarily hate Kokichi, but he didn't want to be around him.

And since they don't want anything to do with Kokichi...if his sidekicks found out about his deal with Kokichi...they'd be really disappointed in him. They wouldn't rely on him anymore because he betrayed their feelings. They'd grow to hate him too. He'd be left alone.

"Goddammit!" Kaito slammed a hand on his steering wheel, feeling pain flare up on his hand, but he ignored it.

He sat there for a few more minutes, agonized and angry over his stupidity. He glanced at the time...it was not too long after eleven in the morning. Briefly, he wondered if Kokichi was still at the guest bedroom or if he made it home safely before crushing the thought.

No. He didn't care. He didn't care about Kokichi. He was a little shit who teased him. He groaned and got out of his vehicle, slamming the door and locking it before heading upstairs to his apartment door, where he fished his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door.

Rantaro was on the couch, watching TV.

The avocado head looked up when he came in, a greeting on his lips before dying down in surprise. "Oh, Kaito. Sorry, I thought you were Shuichi for a second."

"Where is Shuichi?"

"He went to pick up your groceries. He should be back soon."

"Anyone else here?"

"Nope. Kaede is at home, Maki's helping her with a hangover."

"What?"

Rantaro laughed. "Yeah, Kaede decided she wanted to try getting drunk. She took three shots and was gone. Poor thing's an extreme lightweight."

Kaito rose his eyebrows. "And Maki roll is helping her?"

"Yeah she drunk called Maki last night crying because she missed Tenko...then fell down on her face and started crying about how everyone was really mean and she just wants someone to take care of her. Maki came and picked her up not too long after. So, they've been together since...ah, jeez, I think it was around midnight last night?" Rantaro rubbed the back of his neck.

Kaito laughed. "I knew Maki roll wouldn't leave Kaede alone."

"Even if she did, Shuichi would take care of her," Rantaro added.

"That's true. She's got really good friends to take care of her..." Kaito said, his heart suddenly feeling like it was tightening. He squeezed his eyes shut, guilt coursing through his veins. His sidekicks were too good for this world. And yet here he was, betraying their trust...he wasn't a hero. He was a monster.

"Kaito?" Concern laced in Rantaro's voice.

"Huh?" Kaito's eyes snapped open. Rantaro looked worried, "is there something wrong?"

Kaito hesitated. Rantaro was good at keeping secrets, and he was, dare he say, _friends_ with Kokichi. He wasn't super close to Rantaro but...he was a good friend. And he was slowly being overwhelmed with guilt over his actions, over his agreement with Kokichi. Maybe Rantaro was the perfect person to ask for advice.

Because even heroes need help every now and then.

"Hey, Rantaro? What...what kind of guy is Kokichi, really?"

Rantaro blinked, obviously caught off guard. "Well...he's a troublemaker. He teases people."

"Strangers can tell you that."

"But," Rantaro continued, "he has a good heart. He's been through a lot. I met him at the start of high school, he was always with this guy who often yelled at him. I...I know he was in a pretty bad place. I don't know the details though," Rantaro avoided Kaito's gaze. "...No, I do know a lot of the details. But it's not my business to tell."

"Did something happen?"

Rantaro looked genuinely torn. Like he wanted to tell Kaito and convince him that Kokichi wasn't a bad person, or if he should be respecting Kokichi's private life. Finally, he relented. "Yeah, something happened. I don't want to...tell you what exactly happened, because it's up to Kokichi. But basically, in a nutshell, his friend had a bunch of friends over on their date night, and the next thing we knew, he was in the hospital."

"What...the hell happened?" Kaito muttered, more confused than anything, "the hospital?"'

"His body was roughed up. He called me and his speech was completely slurred, like he'd been drinking. I came over to check on him, and he was in really bad shape. I called an ambulance, and I found out later he had a bad case of alcohol poisoning. They had to pump his stomach and use oxygen therapy."

"Jesus Christ..."

Rantaro sighed. "That's all I'm gonna say. Why do you ask?"

There it is. The inevitable question. Kaito sighed. "I got pretty drunk last night. I ended up sleeping...with Kokichi," he admitted slowly, eyeing his green haired friend warily. Rantaro's eyes widened in obvious surprise, before frowning, looking a little disturbed.

"I see."

"And...we agreed to...do it again."

"Huh?"

"Friends with benefits."

"You..._what_?" Rantaro was looking more and more disturbed. Kaito stiffened at his tone, going defensive rather quickly.

"It was his idea. I agreed to it."

Slowly, the disturbance faded, though his eyes were still concerned. "It was? Well..." he shrugged, leaning back. "That's...interesting. Are you gonna tell anyone else?" he asked evenly.

Kaito shook his head. "I don't want to let Maki roll or Shuichi down. And Kaede and Tenko wouldn't understand. That's why I'm telling you. You know Kokichi better than the rest of us, what do you think?"

"What do I think?"

"Yeah. Like, is this really a good idea?"

Rantaro's brows furrowed and he bit his lower lip in thought. "I mean...I don't see why it would be bad, necessarily. It's a consensual agreement."

"A consensual agreement with my enemy."

Rantaro sighed. "Don't think of him as an enemy, okay? If you keep saying it like that, you'll just end up feeling worse."

"Can't feel any worse than I do when I end up fucking his brains out," Kaito snorted.

"That's true," Rantaro crossed his arms and looked at Kaito seriously, "the question rests on you, though. What made you agree to it?"

Kaito gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "I don't know. It was good sex. I felt really good afterwards. _He_ felt good. It was like all of my stress was gone and replaced with this feeling of euphoria. I haven't felt that good and light before. It was just with him that I felt it."

"I see..." Rantaro's face cleared to understanding, "and I'm guessing he felt similar, as he was the one who suggested it?"

Kaito shrugged. "I guess so."

"Well, if it really benefits both of you, I think you should go for it. I mean, I know that Kokichi hasn't had sex prior to last night since at least his last year of high school."

"It's been two years?"

Rantaro nodded, "so for him to be the one to suggest it, I really think it made him feel...better. As well. For lack of a better word."

"Oh." Kaito breathed and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. He'd learned a lot more about Kokichi than he thought he would. But because of that, he had a whole new problem. And it was a problem no one could help him with. He had to figure it out on his own.

"I'm back!" The door opened and Shuichi came in, his arms full of groceries. Rantaro leapt up and hurried over to help him set the groceries on the table. Faintly, he could hear Rantaro scolding Shuichi for not getting him to help.

His phone buzzed, causing Kaito to jump in surprise. He glanced at the name- Maki. She was calling him. He sighed and swiped to answer.

"Hey, Maki roll!"

_"Did you get home safe?" _she asked curtly.

Kaito laughed. "I did! Were you worried about me?"

_"Yeah I was worried that you'd ruin your dumb car," _Kaito could practically see her pout.

"My car's not dumb! It's a legend!"

_"Whatever. I called for a reason."_

"Aww you weren't just calling to check up on me?"

_"I just asked if you got home okay because I need you to go get me some things from the pharmacy for Kaede."_

Kaito's brows lifted. "Right. She got drunk. You been taking good care of her?"

_"Yeah, she's swearing to never get drunk again. She went to go throw up and on her way back, she tripped and cut her arm open. She needs bandages and painkillers but she doesn't have any."_

Kaito got up. "Alright. I'll head out now. Is she okay?"

_"She's having an emotional breakdown about it. I'll talk to you later."_

"Alright. Bye."

Maki hung up before he even finished speaking. He sighed and grabbed his car keys and hurried back out, calling a departing "seeya later" at his two friends, who were likely making out in the kitchen. He jogged to his car, getting in and closing the door. He put his keys in the ignition, starting up the car. As he pulled out of the parking lot, he mentally mapped out the pharmacy closest to Kaede's house, where she still lived with her parents.

As he drove, his mind trailed back to Kokichi. He was in the hospital after his friend and all of _his_ friends visited Kokichi, with alcohol poisoning. His body had been roughed up. What had happened? He knew the answer was probably staring at him in the face, but there were so many possibilities. And all of those possibilities weren't very pleasant. His grip on the steering wheel tightened. What was he supposed to do? It was a hero's job to save the weak, but Kokichi was his enemy, wasn't he? If he saved him, he'd be betraying Shuichi and Maki even further. But every instinct in his body wanted to be a hero to the small, irritating purple male. But not saving him would go against every damn moral fiber in Kaito's physical being. What was he to do? He couldn't ask anyone for help on this. He had to make a choice.

His friends, or his enemy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *lifts leg* and I OOP!  
What are yalls theories on what happened to Kokichi?  
What do yall think of Kaito's internal battle?  
I'm actually really curious!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a phone call, Kokichi tries to reconcile with his father, but things take an unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I cry* omg I love yall

_ "Come on, it'll only hurt a little." _

_ "I said I don't want to." _

_ "We can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way. It's up to you," there was a hint of seriousness in his voice that made Kokichi pause and really look at him. His eyes were hard and hungry, fiddling with the edge of Kokichi's shirt. Kokichi sighed, deflating, before giving a small, dubious nod. He grinned at Kokichi's response, pinning him down. "You're such a little virgin, aren't you? Well don't worry, I'll take good care of you." _

_ Liar. _

_ It hurt, the prep was brief and it wasn't enough to stop the blood that dripped down his ass. _

_ When Haruto left, Kokichi was in a panic. He called Miu, and told her what happened. After her yelling at him for agreeing to sex when he wasn't ready, she assured him- for men, if not properly prepared, they can bleed. She instructed him to go wash, and she'll buy him some anal relaxant. Suddenly, Kokichi was grateful to have such a shameless friend. One who would, while holding her head up high, would buy things for him that would make more normal people blush. This was something he couldn't trust anyone else with. _

_ When he was done with his shower, Miu had already invited herself inside using the spare apartment key he'd given her. She gave him the cream and snapped at him to go put it on while she went ahead and made him some hot chocolate. _

_ After everything was finished, Kokichi was still in pain, but he was warm and definitely relaxing. The two put on some cheap horror movie with terrible graphics- Jack Frost, he believed it was called. Kokichi fell asleep, head on Miu's shoulder, blanket thrown over his legs, around the time Billy had been decapitated by a sled. Now that he thought about it, Miu probably put the movie on, knowing Kokichi would get bored with it and fall asleep. Rest was essential, and with the shitty movie in the background, a warm blanket on him, and hot chocolate all drunk, he was easily able to fall asleep. _

_ ~ _

Kokichi's eyes snapped open and a small gasp escaped his lips. He was alone in Miu's apartment living room. What? Did he pass out? He looked around, jumping when he heard a toilet flushing. Miu came out a minute later.

"Well look who's fuckin' awake."

"I fell asleep?"

"Yeah. I let you sleep for a bit, but I had to take a piss."

Kokichi rubbed his eyes. "Thanks. For staying with me. You didn't need to."

Miu scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Like I said, I'm not dealing with another alcoholic Kokichi, and you were clinging pretty tightly to me. If I left you alone, who knows what stupid shit you'd get into?"

Kokichi gave her a wry smile. "True."

"Damn right it's true," Miu huffed, plopping back on the couch. Kokichi made a noise of agreement before his phone started buzzing from his pocket. He reached over and took it out, his brows furrowing at the unknown number.

"Who is it?"

"Dunno."

"Well, answer it, pussy."

Kokichi snorted and swiped to answer it, holding it up to his ear. "Hello?"

_ "Kokichi?" _ an unwanted voice spoke. Kokichi's eyes darkened. He recognized that voice anywhere, and he'd do anything to _ not _ hear it again. "What do you want, Soichiro?" he practically spat out.

It was silent for a moment. _ "Kokichi...please...I'm sorry. I've been to rehabilitation. I want to..." _

"I don't give a shit what you want, you'll never be a fucking father to me. A simple apology won't make me love you."

_ "That's why I'm calling to ask you...please, come for dinner tonight. I want to prove to you I changed. Even if you still do not want anything to do with me after tonight, I want you to know I am not the man I was when you were a kid." _

"Yeah, right," Kokichi hung up, throwing his phone in anger. It slammed into the wall and fell on the floor. Miu stared at him, her blue eyes alight in annoyance. She crossed her arms over her chest, her brows furrowed.

"Was that your dad?"

"Mhm."

"What'd he want?"

"He wanted to reconcile," Kokichi muttered.

"Yeah fuckin' right. I'll believe it when I see it. You're not going, are you?"

"Course not."

"Good."

It fell silent between the two friends. Kokichi knew he just told Miu that he wouldn't go see his father, but he could tell that his father was being genuine. He was able to detect lies, and he didn't sense ill intent with his father. He glanced at Miu, who was huffing in her seat. "So what would you say if I did decide to go?"

Miu whirled on him so fast he was surprised she didn't get whiplash. "You better fuckin' not. He's a manipulative bastard. He'll apologize to you and claim he's all better but then he'll turn around and start beating you again! It's happened three fucking times, Kokichi, you shouldn't trust him!"

"I know, I know, but..." Indecisiveness washed over the small boy. It'd been four years since Miu helped him out of the house, and his father still has him in a tight hold. No matter how hard he struggles, he feels as though he'll always be in the palm of his hand. Logically, he knew Miu was right, but he couldn't bring himself to just fully turn away. His father was the last of his family, for crying out loud.

"But nothing! Don't you dare fall for his bullshit again!" Miu snapped.

Kokichi sighed.

Miu rubbed her temples. "Now, I'm gonna head out. I promised Kiibo I'd help him out with something. You can crash here, or go back to your apartment, I don't give a fuck."

Kokichi just watched as the tall, vulgar girl headed out. He stared down at his hands for a solid minute. He made up his mind. He'll give Soichiro one more chance. That's it. If Soichiro betrays his trust then...well, he'll have deserved it, wouldn't he?

So, he left Miu's apartment, locking the door behind him and going downstairs to his apartment room.

He decided to shower and get ready to head out, as his dad's house was across town and would take some time to get there. He dressed in a simple all white attire and his checkered scarf. 

It was already after five when he headed out.

It was not long after six when he arrived.

Kokichi hesitated in front of the door, staring at it. He took a deep breath, lifting his fist and knocked on the door. No answer. Sighing, Kokichi started to turn to just leave. No point in knocking again, right? If he won't answer the first time, why would he answer the second time?

Before he was fully turned, the door opened, stopping Kokichi in his tracks.

Soichiro was as tall as ever, standing just an inch above six feet tall, making him a full foot taller than Kokichi.

The two stared at eachother. In terms of looks, the only thing the two had in common was their hair color. Black, tinted purple. Soichiro's eyes were a dark red color, and he was tan, well built, with a sharp, defining jaw. Meanwhile, Kokichi was short, pale, lanky, with purple colored eyes, much like his mother, who had died when he was a toddler.

"Kokichi," Soichiro smiled, "I'm glad you made it. I was hoping you'd show up."

Kokichi nodded slowly, eyeing him somewhat distrustfully as he stepped aside for Kokichi to come in. Kokichi walked inside. The house was the same as it ever had been, minus the strong scent of alcohol. Briefly, he wondered if this is what he'd be used to if he grew up with a normal family. Soichiro urged him to the kitchen. "Come, come. Dinner's already ready, I already started eating, but I'll fix you a plate."

Kokichi sat at the dining room table, turning to Soichiro as he loaded a plate up with sukiyaki. He returned to Kokichi, setting the plate down in front of him. He offered Kokichi a smile and sat down across from him.

"Thanks for the food," Kokichi said, putting his hands together in quick thanks before he took a bite. "It's good."

Soichiro watched him. "I'm glad you like it. You used to love sukiyaki when you were little."

Kokichi's brows furrowed. He didn't remember ever having sukiyaki until he was in junior high. And it certainly wasn't from Soichiro. Nevertheless, he kept silent and let him speak.

"You probably don't remember but...before Mayumi passed on, she would make sukiyaki for us every weekend," Soichiro glanced at a picture on the wall of the four family members. Of Soichiro. Mayumi. Kokichi's older brother Kazuro, who'd died due to a heart condition when he was eleven, merely five years older than Kokichi, and Kokichi himself. In the picture, Kazuro looked to be about six, and Kokichi was around one year old.

"I never had sukiyaki until I was in junior high," Kokichi said, his brows furrowed.

"Don't be silly. We had it all the time. You even tried feeding your little brother sukiyaki before he died."

Chills ran down Kokichi's spine. "I never had a little brother. I had a big brother. And he's dead. He's the one who died."

"No, no, you're wrong. You were born, and Kazuro was born five years later."

Kokichi stared at his dad, who was still smiling. He swallowed, an idea forming in his head. "Dad..." he said slowly, "how did Kazuro die?"

"He died from the same illness as your mother. You were going to die too, from a heart disease, but you lived."

"...Dad. Kazuro is older than me, and he died from a heart condition. I had the same disease as mom, but the doctors caught it early and I was saved. Kazuro is dead. I'm not your older child who you loved more than anyone. I'm your younger child, who you hurt."

Soichiro's eyes grew cold. "You're Kokichi. You're my firstborn son. I made a few mistakes, but I would never hurt you."

"Dad," Kokichi turned desperate, "don't you remember? Mom died when I was three, and then three years later, Kazuro died, and you turned to alcohol and began hurting me. You hurt me everyday for ten years, and I finally moved out at sixteen. And since then, you'd been in and out of rehabilitation..."

"That's _ not true_!" Soichiro shouted, grabbing his almost empty plate and throwing it at Kokichi. It didn't break, but it hurt like a bitch, and it got his clothes dirty. He got up, stumbling back more in shock than anything.

"Dad!"

"You- you're saying this shit to confuse me! Kokichi would never do that! Kokichi was a sweet boy! You're not my son! _ You're not my son_!" Soichiro continued throwing things at him. Kokichi tripped as he continued to back away, instinctively shielding his face.

"Stop confusing me with Kazuro! Think about it!"

"Shut up! Get out! Get out of my fucking house or I'll fucking murder you!"

Kokichi didn't need to be told twice. He got up and ran out of the house as fast as he could.

What the hell happened to his father?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this chapter came from but...hm. Yeah.  
If you're confused about Soichiro, I don't mind answering any questions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi isn't sure what to do about his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SEVERE CHILD ABUSE!!!  
FUCKED UP SHIT AHEAD.

Kokichi arrived back at his apartment an hour later, panting, gasping. His stomach twisted and tears filled his eyes. What should he do? His dad had appeared to have changed, but it wasn't for the better. It was as if something was wrong with his head. Desperately, he tried to recall if anyone in his family had some sort of medical history. But he had no idea. He wasn't even sure who his grandparents were, as his grandma on his dad's side had died before his mom was pregnant with him, and his grandpa passed away shortly after he was born.

Pacing, Kokichi ran his hands through his hair, taking a deep breath. He needed to calm down and think about this rationally.

Okay...his father was aggressive tonight. But he wasn't...as aggressive as he used to be. That much, he knew. He knew without a doubt his father had mellowed out somehow. It may be thanks to the rehabilitation from his alcoholism and some therapy, as his father had been downright cruel when he was a child. Yes, he could remember everything with scarily perfect clarity.

. . .

_Kokichi was eight years old when his father broke down again. He had been cleaning out his bathroom and found his deceased wife's old hair straightener. "Mayumi, why? Why did you have to die?" his dad cried out loud, "you were my soulmate. You left me with our children, and one died without you! Why? Why would you leave me with our broken son?"_

_The young Kokichi didn't understand half of what his father was saying. He peeked his head around the door, watching his dad in concern. "Mayumi..." he wailed. Kokichi stepped over, tilting his little head to the side. "Daddy?"_

_Soichiro turned to him, his red eyes full of angry tears. "You...why did it have to be you who lived? You were nothing compared to your brother! You're nothing!" he screamed, dropping the straightener and lunging over, pinning Kokichi to the ground, the tears now falling down his face. "Die. You need to die! You need to die!" he screamed, his hands gripping Kokichi's throat and squeezing._

_Kokichi let out a choked noise, tears in his own violet eyes. "D...da...da...." he tried to speak, his voice strained, unable to breathe._

_"Shut up! Why did Kazuro die and not you?! Why is life so unfair?" His dad's tears plopped on to Kokichi's face as he strangled his small son. He eventually let go with a broken sob. Kokichi sat up, coughing. Soichiro grabbed the straightener that was on the ground, shaking._

_"Daddy?" Kokichi scrambled up, confused and afraid._

_His dad turned to him slowly._

_Kokichi ran._

_He got as far as the hallway on the second floor before his dad caught up with him, grabbing him by the arm and flinging him over the staircase railing. The fall left Kokichi completely breathless and in pain. It gave Soichiro time to come downstairs, plug the straightener in, and straddle the young boy._

_"Daddy...stop," Kokichi whispered._

_"What's wrong? Are you scared?" Soichiro sneered, holding the straightener close to Kokichi. He could feel the heat emitting off of it. Panicked, he tried to push his dad away. Soichiro's face darkened, and he slapped Kokichi hard across the face before gripping his wrists with one hand. "Don't ever do that again!" Soichiro shouted, moving quickly. He clamped the straightener over one of Kokichi's hands._

_Kokichi screamed._

_After a couple seconds, he did the same thing with the other hand._

_He left Kokichi there, shaking and sobbing. He scoffed and aimed a kick at his ribs. "Get over it, your brother and mother suffered far worse than you ever will." and with that, he tossed the straightener aside, and walked away, presumably to go get some alcohol._

_. . ._

Kokichi heaved a sigh, moving to sit at his desk where his laptop was. He decided to consult the internet about this- about what was going on with his father. After a couple tries and retries to get clear answers, one thing popped up. One thing popped his eye. It stood out among the numerous other articles.

Alzheimer's Disease.

Kokichi didn't hesitate. He clicked the link and scrolled through, reading every word, hanging on to it as if it were a lifeline. Apparently, Alzheimer's was a disease that caused brain cells to die. He read through the stages, stopping at Stage 3.

It sounded like his dad.

But he can't be sure without a doctor's confirmation, right? He wasn't a doctor, he couldn't just diagnose his father with Alzheimer's and decide he was at Stage 3. And yet...suddenly, the past four years made perfect sense.

. . .

_Kokichi was seventeen, and living in a new apartment that Miu and Rantaro helped him pay for when his phone rang. It was his father, who he hadn't spoken to in a year. He answered it, stunned to hear Soichiro had been going to rehabilitation. Stunned to hear his dad wanted to make it up to him. He agreed, and visited._

_"Ah, Kokichi, welcome home," Soichiro greeted._

_Kokichi nodded warily. "Hi, dad."_

_"Sit, sit! You must tell me everything you've been up to!" he urged, smiling. Kokichi's brows furrowed, but he relented._

_"I've been still going to school. Hanging out with my friends."_

_Soichiro nodded. "Yes, that girl...and that boy? What were their names again?"_

_Kokichi didn't think much of it. It'd been awhile since he spoke of Miu or Rantaro to his dad, after all. So, he replied. "Miu and Rantaro." When he spoke, his dad's brows furrowed._

_"No, it was something else, wasn't it? I swear it was."_

_Kokichi gave him an odd look. "No."_

_Soichiro's face twisted in anger. "I would know my son's friends names!" he snapped, standing up, "tell me what their names really are or else I'll forbid you from leaving!" he demanded. Kokichi's own face morphed to disbelief._

_"You can't stop me from leaving! Especially not over something this stupid!" he exclaimed. Soichiro's eyes widened in fury before grabbing the nearest item- a vase, and began hitting Kokichi with it. He fell to the ground as the glass broke, blood seeping from some of his wounds. He managed to push Soichiro enough to stumble up, and flee._

_. . ._

_Kokichi was eighteen when his dad called again, insisting he changed. Deciding last time was more than likely a fluke, Kokichi agreed to go out to dinner with him. The two got a table, and after ordering a drink, they looked over the menu._

_"Have you decided what you want?" Soichiro asked, setting his menu down._

_"Mhm. You?" Kokichi glanced at him._

_Soichiro's brows furrowed. "Ah, I should probably look over the menu..."_

_Kokichi blinked. He was positive that that's what he had been doing. Nevertheless, he shrugged it off. His dad started looking annoyed. "Why?"_

_Confused, Kokichi looked up. "Huh? Why what?"_

_"Why did you bring me here? I hate this place. You should know that! You're my son!" he stood up, "you- you're a failure! Why did you make me come here?!"_

_Soichiro's shouts brought the attention of other patrons, and the two were promptly asked to leave._

_. . ._

_This was last year, when Kokichi was nineteen, his dad called him, asking him to pick him up from the rehabilitation center, as he claims he doesn't know where he is. This confused and annoyed Kokichi- his dad said that he'd been going to rehab, he should know the way, right?_

_Then a thought occurred to him. Maybe he went to a new rehab center?_

_Sighing, he questioned where exactly he was at, and left to walk there so he could drive his father home._

_When he arrived, Soichiro stared at him for several minutes, his brows furrowed. When Kokichi moved to the drivers seat, Soichiro began speaking. "I've changed. You can come home now."_

_Kokichi didn't answer, his eyes focused on leaving the parking lot and not getting into a car accident._

_"Listen to me, you ungrateful brat!" Soichiro leaned over from the passenger's seat and hit him, which caused him to jerk the steering wheel and nearly get in a car wreck. Kokichi chalked it up to impatience, but he was wondering, why would he do that in the car?_

_. . ._

Suddenly, it all made sense. His father's strange behavior that he'd ignored these past few years. He'd been completely neglecting it. His father had Alzheimer's Disease and he was letting his father get worse and worse.

For the next week, this weighed heavily on Kokichi's mind, and he was uncertain on whether or not he should get Soichiro to see a real doctor. He wasn't answering his phone very often, and it got to the point of Miu and Kiibo stopping by to see if he was doing alright.

"I'm fine!" Kokichi had lied, grinning widely, "I've just been busy. I have exams next week, y'know?"

Miu didn't seem to buy it, but Kiibo wholeheartedly believed him, and urged Miu to leave him alone to study.

After days of ghosting his friends, lying to their faces, and barely eating, Kokichi finally snapped. He sent Kaito a text, to meet him at the Hotel Moana in downtown Shinjuku at nine. All he received was a very curt '_k'_ in response. He left around eight, and arrived barely before nine.

He checked in, opting to stay the night there, and once he got his room, he sent another message to Kaito, informing him on the room number. No reply, but his phone said that Kaito had read the message.

He waited.

Fifteen minutes pass and someone was knocking on the door. Kokichi headed over, and opened it. Kaito stood there, his face sharp as ever. He stepped in. It was oddly silent for a minute, before Kokichi finally spoke.

"I want you to fuck me until I forget everything."

Kaito stared at him, his expression not changing. "Then take your damn clothes off, you fuckin' gay twink."

Quickly, Kokichi removed his clothes. He noticed Kaito scanning his body, as if searching for something. After a moment, Kaito joined him, removing his own clothes and moving to pin Kokichi down, and beginning the foreplay.

The next hour was filled with Kokichi's moans and cries, and Kaito's grunts. The two didn't care if they were heard, really- it was a love hotel after all. Disturbing others wouldn't be very likely. The two finished off similar to last time- with a creampie.

Only this time, Kaito nor Kokichi passed out instantly.

They stayed in place for a solid three minutes.

"Why does it have to be you?" Kaito whispered.

Kokichi felt chills go up his spine. "What did you say?"

Kaito clenched his teeth. "Why does it have to feel like this with _you_? Seriously, _you_ of all people! Why is life so unfair?!"

Deja vu was hitting Kokichi like his dad. "Shut up," he whispered, his mind, previously numb from pleasure, melting back to his father, to Alzheimer's Disease. Kaito looked at him incredulously.

"Did- did you just tell me to shut up?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did! So what?"

"So what? So I'm not gonna shut up! You can't fuckin' tell me what to do after I fucked your brains out like you wanted!" Kaito snapped. Kokichi felt his blood begin to boil slightly.

"Oh so you do have a free will? Good to know, I assumed you just did what everyone told you and followed your dick around!" Kokichi retorted.

Kaito's eyes flared in anger. "We made an agreement! I stick to my word! If you really hated the sex that much, then why did you make me come here?"

Kokichi blanched, familiarity coursing through him. He squeezed his eyes shut. "Get out."

"What?"

"I said _get the fuck out_!" Kokichi screamed at him.

Kaito's gaze hardened. "You're such an ungrateful brat."

"_Shut the fuck up and get the fuck out of my face!_"

With an angered huff, Kaito quickly got dressed and left Kokichi. Kokichi sat there, naked in bed, shaking. After several silent minutes, he felt his eyes grow hot. It felt unbearable, so he blinked, and a tear fell down his face. And another.

Soon, he was bawling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One time in 10th grade I clamped my straightener, which was on 450 degrees, on my entire ear. Ya bitch here got 2nd degree burns. Like my ear was red, blistering, skin was falling off, it hurt to leave my hair down and cover my ear...yowza!  
Anyhoo, feedback is welcomed with open arms!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito learns more about Kaede.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate life right now

It’s been two days since Kaito last spoke to Kokichi. He’d been extremely angry at Kokichi for snapping at him like that, for throwing him out after he came all his way to where Kokichi was. Of course, now, he rationed with himself that he'd been the one to start the altercation by insulting Kokichi first. Logically, he knew he should be the one to apologize. But he couldn't. Kokichi was the enemy. Even if his violet eyes were full of distress after he spoke, he can't apologize. He'd eyed Kokichi after he's gotten undressed to see if there were any scars or bruises on him. Seeing none, he chalked up Kokichi's need for sex to stress. Which was fine, that was their agreement after all. Even if Kokichi was extremely stressed, he still didn't have it in him to just go for it. Sex was, even if it's hate sex, something that should be pleasurable for both parties. Kaito firmly believed this. So Kokichi would be fine, there would be no reason to apologize.

Right?

No. Kaito knew that was just wishful thinking. He felt guilty for snapping at Kokichi when he was obviously in distress. Just as he thought, he wasn't a hero, he was a monster. He wanted to apologize, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Sighing, he left his apartment not too far from the college to head out and meet up with his friends for lunch. He began the walk- which was a roughly ten minute walk. He could drive to the college, as it was extremely cold outside, but there was another college building the next town over, and lots of students drove, so the college encouraged students who lived at this campus to walk so there would be parking for the students at the other campus.

"Hi, Kaito!" A warm voice greeted him. Kaito spun around, a smile lifting to his face when he saw Kaede walking over to him. She wore a light pink dress-like coat that fell a little below her thighs with white fuzzy scruffs on the sleeves and neckline, with a matching pink tied ribbon on the collarbone. He could see a darker pink skirt an inch or two longer than her coat, and she wore white leggings and bright boots. Her hair was down, as it usually was, and she had her music hair clips keeping her bangs out of her face.

"Hey, Kaede!" Kaito responded with a beam, waiting for her to catch up to him. When she got next to him, the two began walking. "How've you been?" he asked.

"I've been good!" Kaede chirped, taking her phone out of her coat pocket to view a text. "Oh, Shuichi said that he, Rantaro and Maki are already at the cafeteria and saved us a spot."

"Awesome," Kaito grinned, "it's always so crowded in the cafeteria at this time."

Kaede nodded in agreement.

There was a silence between the two positive friends. Kaito couldn't help but think how it always seemed to get awkwardly silent when it was just the two of them. He didn't have anything against Kaede- no, no! She was one of his closest friends! And he knew she had nothing against him. But everytime they spoke, conversations seemed to fall a little flat. It could possibly be that they were simply too comfortable to care for conversation, but the silence always got to him.

"So...what about Tenko? I thought she was back from visiting her family."

Kaede hummed. "She's at work."

"Tenko got a job?" Kaito rose his eyebrows.

Kaede smiled. "Yeah. She's now the teacher at her family's dojo. Her dad broke his hip sparring the other day, so she's taking over weekend training. During the week, since she has classes, the hours moved to afternoon time. But no one's complained. They know Tenko could kick all their asses."

"Damn. Well, good for her."

"Yep."

Another awkward silence.

Kaede seemed to sense how awkward it was too, because she was the one who spoke. "It's pretty cold outside."

"It's the end of November, of course it's cold," Kaito snorted.

Kaede nudged him. "I'm just trying to start a conversation."

"Really? That was you trying? You'll have to do better than that, piano freak," Kaito joked. Kaede gasped in mock hurt.

"Excuse me. I'll have you know I can stop playing piano for ten and a half hours."

"Really now?"

"Yes, really. I can stop for sleeping, eating, and showering!"

Kaito started laughing. "So you can stop playing piano to be a basic functioning human being?"

Kaede cracked a grin. "I can stop playing piano to hang with you guys. I _guess_," she winked. The two both laughed, the silence between them feeling much more comfortable than before. They continued their walk as the college grew closer. They crossed the street after a quick glance both ways and started crossing the first parking lot.

However, Kaede suddenly stopped walking, her eyebrows furrowing and her face turning nervous. Kaito stopped as well, glancing at her in confusion.

"Hey? Kaede? Is something wrong?" he glanced at what she was looking at. She was looking at a red porsche.

Kaede turned back to him with a smile, though Kaito could tell it was forced. "Y-yeah. I'm fine! I'm fine, really. Anyone could have a red porsche. Right?"

"...Right." The two began walking. They were about five minutes to the building.

Kaito stayed quiet...for about ten steps.

"So, what's so special about a red porsche?"

Kaede sighed, her breath visible in the autumn air. "Someone I used to know was just obsessed with them. That's all."

"Someone you used to know?"

"It's kind of a long story."

Kaito shrugged. "We got time."

Kaede stayed silent for three more steps before she began speaking again. "Well...back when I was a kid, I lived in this neighborhood, and there was a boy my age there too. We were literally next door neighbors. We've been friends basically since birth, since both of our parents were really good friends. We were over there almost everyday, and they came over to us almost everyday. We kinda switched off who's house we ate at for dinner. So, he became like a brother to me. But...on the day of his fifth birthday, his parents sent him over to our house so they could throw him a surprise birthday party. We were invited too, of course, but we had to watch over him so they could set it up. They got the decorations and...on their way back, they got into a car accident. It killed them. We wanted to gain custody of my friend but we didn't have the money or space for it. Mom told me later that they had no choice but to call the only family left for him, which was his mom's brother and his wife- his uncle and aunt. His aunt was really nice and sweet. His uncle...not so much. His uncle was horrible. Abusive. He was generally nice but he'd get mad over small things and hit his wife to 'correct' her."

"That's...so fucked up," Kaito said quietly, "was your friend okay?"

"No...he got hurt pretty often at first. But not even a full year later, his uncle started spending time with him, teaching him what it was like to be...ah, what'd my mom call it? A 'real man', she said that he'd told him? He taught him to be perfect, and taught him if someone messes up, then you correct them. Well, he seemed so different after watching his uncle hurt his aunt so much, and after listening to him. He got more angry as time went on. I didn't give up on him though, and we kept hanging out. However...when we were nine years old, in elementary school, he asked me to go get him some milk. I didn't mind, we did small favors for eachother every now and then. So I got him some milk. I knew he wanted chocolate milk, but they were all out, so I just got him regular milk. I gave it to him and he just stared at it, and started whispering 'you did it, you messed up, I have to correct you'. Out of nowhere, he turned around and started hitting me."

"Wait," Kaito stopped walking to stare at her, "he _hit_ you?"

Kaede stopped as well. "Yeah. He just pounced on me and started hitting me. I was screaming. So a teacher came running and pulled him off of me. The teacher scolded him and sent us both to the principal's office, to get the story. I told him the truth, of course, and my friend affirmed it, not batting an eye. When the principal asked why he started hurting me, he answered in a monotone voice 'she messed up'. He was sent home, and for the next three days, he had detention. My parents were horrified when I told them what happened."

"Well, yeah. I'd imagine so."

Kaede nodded. "So, my dad went out to go confront his uncle, because he knew his aunt wouldn't do that, and he's heard his uncle yelling more than anyone. He said his uncle...seemed proud of his nephew. And he was rewarding him. When my dad came back he said that I was forbidden from going over there again, and if he came over here, that they'd send him home. Well, I did my best to ignore him at school, and he seemed genuinely hurt by it. Three years pass and we've all but separated. One night my parents left to go on a date night. He came over and asked to talk. So I agreed. He kept insisting that time I should have told him that there was no more chocolate milk. I eventually agreed because he kept apologizing and saying it had to be done. We became friends in secret."

Kaito honestly didn't like where this was going.

"One day, six months or so later, he came over while my parents were out. He wanted to be my boyfriend. But I didn't see him like that. So I told him no. He got angry and said I was messing up again. He grabbed my dad's potted mason jar and began beating me with it. I tried to fight back, but he kept hurting me, there was so much yelling that our other neighbor came running in. He pulled him off of me and sent him home. He kept me company until my parents got home, and explained what happened. I admitted to my parents that I had been hanging out with him in secret, and I got scolded. I went back to ignoring him, and he became hurt again. But it was easier to ignore him, since my dad got a job offer here and we moved almost two full years later, when I was fourteen. That's where I attended high school with Shuichi, Maki and you," Kaede smiled, "and...well, you know how we met."

"That's...shit, Kaede," Kaito breathed as the two continued to walk again, the building only about a minute away. "So in the six months you two were secret friends..."

"He always talked about getting a red porsche. That's why I...got nervous...when I saw the car," Kaede confessed.

Kaito nodded. "I mean, I get it. It just reminded you of him. And there's nothing wrong with that. But like you said, anyone could have a red porsche. It's not just him. Lots of people love red porsches."

Kaede laughed a little. "Yeah. It seems a little silly to think only he'd ever get a red porsche."

"That's the spirit!" Kaito held the door open for her, and the two headed inside, walking down the hall until they reached the cafeteria, where they held their student IDs out so they could go through.

They both passed by the salad and sandwich bar, heading for the long line where the hot food was being served. Kaito stood on his tiptoes to see over the other students who were either just as tall as him or slightly shorter. "Looks like...for line one, chicken, potatoes, and vegetables."

"Line two has it's normal pizza," Kaede turned to him, "I'm gonna go in the pizza line."

"I'll stay here. Meet you at the soda station?"

Kaede gave him a thumbs up and headed over to the shorter line.

Kaito sighed and closed his eyes, his mind racing to what Kaede told him. If he ever met Kaede's friend, he'd punch him into orbit. But it seems as though he'd simply been manipulated. Even so, he needed to open his eyes, before he hurt someone else.

When he got his food, he headed to the soda station, where Kaede was waiting for him. She had a simple mushroom pizza, and a sprite. Kaito got himself a pepsi, and the two headed off to find their friend's table.

As they scanned the area, someone behind them cleared their throat.

"Excuse me."

"Oh! Sorry!" Kaede moved aside, glancing at the person before gasping. Kaito glanced too.

It was a guy, an inch or two shorter than he was. He had sleek black hair that was pulled back using gel, and a handsome face, his chin pointed. His eyes were a sharp blue, his skin pale. He was also skinny, but not lanky, as Kaito could tell even from under the jacket the guy was wearing that he had some serious muscles. The guy blinked, and his face flashed with recognition.

"Oh my god, Kaede? Is that you?"

Kaede shot Kaito a nervous look. "Yeah. It's me."

Kaito's brows furrowed in question. Kaede gave Kaito a weak smile and looked back at the mystery guy. "Oh. I'm sorry. This is Kaito, he's one of my friends," she took a deep breath, as Kaito nodded in greeting. The guy also gave him a nod, a polite smile on his face.

"Kaito, this is Haruto. My childhood friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh Kaede was childhood friends with Kokichi's ex!  
Also, the way the college worked??? I'm basing it on the college I went to.  
Aaaand one last thing. The tab deleted towards the end of Kaede's story, so I had to retype everything. So comments? Very much appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life just gets worse and worse for Kokichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall yall yaaaallll  
This is the most comments I've gotten on a story since I wrote my Assassination Classroom fics and honestly, at this rate, I may actually finish this one! 71 kudos, 50 comments? Fuuuck.  
I reply to each comment the best I can, but I feel repetitive, so if anyone reads this, lemme tell you, I genuinely really appreciate all the love this fic is getting. I honestly expected like, 10 kudos by chapter 3 and like 2 comments and then I'd give up writing it just like my other fics.  
Plus my life is honestly shitty as fuck right now, so seeing such supportive comments really makes me happy!

Kokichi sighed as he headed towards the cafeteria. Kiibo had texted him, asking him to meet up with him at lunch time. It was a surprise, honestly, but he agreed nonetheless. Kiibo was still his friend, after all, and he was curious to know what the robotic teen wanted to talk to him about. It was almost one in the afternoon, so the cafeteria would be busy right now. The best times to go to the cafeteria, Kokichi knew, was right when lunch started, or towards the end, during the last fifteen or so minutes. Which was generally right at twelve, and right at a quarter after one.

He arrived at the building about five minutes until one. He walked down the large hallway, passing by the doors to go outside where the other buildings for classes are, to get to the cafeteria doors. The line at the front counter wasn't as long as he thought it'd be. And it was moving pretty quickly, as all you had to do was show your student ID and let the lady scan it so you can go get your free lunch.

Kokichi took his ID out and waited, the line moving up relatively quickly. He held his card out to the lady, who gave him a tired, fake smile. She clearly didn't want to be there, but Kokichi understood. She had to sit in one spot with almost no break scanning a bunch of hungry college kids ID cards. It was an easy job, yes, but it was a major hassle. Especially when the scanner jams and it takes a little bit of time to get it working again, which annoys a lot of the hungry students.

So, he didn't take it personally.

He scanned the cafeteria in search of Kiibo, so he'll know where to go when he gets his food. He saw him sitting in a far corner by himself, his head lowered, likely texting Miu, Angie or even Himiko. Or maybe he was reading something. Honestly, it could be anything with Kiibo. He turned back to go grab a tray and head to the food line, and began his trek.

He was no more than twenty feet away when he noticed Kaede and Kaito together, talking with someone. Kaede looked nervous, and Kaito looked very pissed off, shaking. Kokichi dropped his tray.

Haruto.

No. No way.

Kokichi blinked and rubbed his eyes, smacking his head a couple times. Haruto was still there, smiling with ease, as if he knew and didn't care for Kaito's obvious anger. He was staring at Haruto with more hatred in his eyes than when he stared at Kokichi.

Haruto seemed to sense his gaze, as he glanced to the side and his eyes widened in genuine surprise, before another grin formed on his lips.

Shit.

Panic started to take over Kokichi's entire being. He noticed Haruto excuse himself from the two friends, and started to head his way.

_Oh fuck this shit, I'm out._

Kokichi, leaving the empty tray on the ground, whirled around and took off, fleeing the cafeteria. No one spared him a glance. Or, if they did, he didn't notice them. He was shaking. Why was Haruto here? It's been two years since he last saw him. He was going to a University in Tokyo, so why? Why was he in Shinjuku, going to his college? It wasn't even a university. It was just a little two year college to get his basics out of the way. 

Shoving the door open that lead back outside, Kokichi started to run. Should he head to the apartments? Haruto may follow him. He should head to a crowded area, and hide among the people. He can call Angie and Himiko and ask them to escort him home and hide him. Haruto didn't know them, so if they brought him a hat and maybe a cloak of some sorts, Haruto won't recognize him.

Kokichi took his phone out of his pocket, ready to call the two girls, when a hand roughly grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. Kokichi let out a yelp and felt the brick wall make impact on his back. He felt momentarily dizzy, blinking back the black dots dancing in his vision. Haruto towered over him, a wide grin on his face.

"Hey, Kokichi. Missed ya."

"Fuck off," Kokichi said as boldly as he could, but even to him, he sounded pathetic and scared. He internally cringed.

Haruto threw his head back and laughed. "What, you didn't miss me?" he asked in a way that, to anyone else, sounded light and teasing, but to Kokichi, he knew it was full of malicious intent.

"There's a reason we're not dating anymore, Haruto," Kokichi said in a low tone, "a reason why I cut you off completely. You don't own me."

Haruto rose his eyebrows. "Really, now? Because if my memory doesn't betray me, it wasn't you who cut me off, it was your fat pig slut friend. Where is she, by the way? Did she get sick of your annoying ass too and leave you?"

Kokichi faltered. "I..."

"Aww, poor Kokichi. You knew this would happen, yet you remained with her. Baby boy, don't you know I'm the only one who will ever love you? I'm the only one who can tolerate you? No one else likes you, Kokichi," he smirked when Kokichi let out a soft whimper. He leaned over, his lips brushing across Kokichi's ear. "Because you're just a little fuck toy for anyone and everyone to play with."

"I'm not..."

"Hey!" a new voice shouted. Kokichi and Haruto both turned and saw Kaito, looking angry as ever, not too far away.

"O-oh! Th-there you are, Kaito! I was wondering where you were!" Kokichi suddenly said loudly, squirming away from Haruto, hurrying over. Haruto kept his eyes on Kokichi, his brows raised in clear amusement. Kaito was startled for a moment, eyeing him cautiously as Kokichi gripped his arm. "I forgot I had something to do so I left the cafeteria. Sorry I couldn't meet up with you at lunch!"

Kaito stared at him, then back at Haruto, then at him again. His gaze was distrustful. Kokichi stared back at him, his violet eyes begging him to just go along with it, just this once. Please, please, Kaito wasn't that heartless, right? He wouldn't sell him out and leave him with Haruto...

"...It's fine. You know Haruto?" Kaito asked, struggling to sound casual.

"Oh yes," Haruto stepped over. Kokichi's grip on Kaito's arm tightened, and Kaito's jaw clenched. Haruto smiled that damn smile of his, the one that made him seem like the perfect boy. "We used to date, back in high school. Now, we'd love to reconcile our relationship, _wouldn't we_, Kokichi?" his smile stayed on his face, but his eyes screamed murder. Kokichi swallowed a heavy lump in his throat. His mouth felt dry. He wanted to respond, but nothing would come out. He glanced at Kaito, who seemed distant now. Lost in thought. Great.

"I-"

"Actually," Kaito cut in, "we're already dating. So, no, he doesn't want to reconcile your relationship."

"What?" Both Haruto and Kokichi echoed. Haruto's gaze snapped to Kokichi, who quickly cleared his throat.

"I mean, right. Sorry, still new to the relationship..."

Kaito wrapped an arm around him, gripping his shoulders tightly, as if silently telling him to shut up and go with it. Stop allowing his fear to show, it was making it obvious that it was a lie. Kokichi bit his tongue. He was a better liar than this. He had to keep his usual act up.

"We're not new, babe, we've been dating for a little over a week now."

Oh the irony. A little over a week ago was when they had their drunken sex.

"That's still pretty new," Kokichi countered, forcing a smile.

Haruto hummed. "Well, aren't you two the happy couple? So how was the first date? First kiss?"

Kaito spoke before Kokichi could. "It was great. I took him to a planetarium and kissed him there."

Haruto's facial expression didn't change. "Really, now?" A flash of panic washed over Kokichi. He wasn't buying it. He didn't believe them. He fucked up, he should have been more convincing, Kaito was, honestly to his shock, trying to help him, and he failed his end of the part.

Kaito simply stared at Haruto with conviction. "Yes."

Haruto smirked, crossing his arms. "Then kiss. Prove to me you're really dating, because you two have more tension between eachother than I've ever seen in a couple."

Kaito didn't hesitate. He spun towards Kokichi, determination in his gaze. Without any warning, he pulled Kokichi in, and kissed him roughly. Kokichi made a sound of surprise but quickly kissed back.

It felt...nice. Not that he could admit that to Kaito, who hated him with every ounce of his being. Kaito, who Kokichi had no idea why he was helping him.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds- before Kaito suddenly shoved his tongue in Kokichi's mouth. Kokichi squeezed his eyes shut, a blush spreading on his face, more out of embarrassment than anything. But, he still wrapped his arms around Kaito's neck, and felt himself melt into the kiss. Why did...kissing Kaito feel so good? It felt so right. He didn't feel 'fireworks', as books and movies say he'd feel, but his gut twisted in glee, as if screaming at him to continue kissing this man.

Briefly, he wondered if Kaito felt the same way before crushing the thought. No way he did.

Kaito pulled away, all too soon, in Kokichi's opinion, a string of saliva connected their mouths as they pulled away. Kaito's lips were red and slightly puffy, and Kokichi bet his life that his looked no better, if not, a little worse. Especially feeling the saliva drip from his lips and on to his chin. For a moment, he forgot where he was, and why he and Kaito kissed. He was hyper focused on Kaito's suddenly enticing lips. Kaito stared at him, his gaze unreadable.

"Okay, you proved your point," Haruto sighed in false disappointment. Kokichi snapped back into reality, turning to face Haruto. He wiped the saliva off his chin and lips using his sleeve. Haruto's face was completely blank, a hint of anger in his eyes. "Well," he smiled tightly, "Kaito, was it? Have fun with the toy."

"The toy?" Kaito echoed, skeptical.

Haruto's tight smile became a wide, maniacal grin. "Yes. The toy. You know, he's willing to have sex with anyone. He's even begged me and my friends to fuck him. He got really kinky too, and had quite the fantasy."

Chills ran up Kokichi's spine. Was Haruto really going to twist the truth and make Kaito hate him even more? Make him regret helping him?

"What fantasy?" Kaito asked, his eyes unimpressed.

Haruto's grin seemed to widen, however impossible it felt. "He asked us to get him drunk and not only fuck him dry, but use a bottle to loosen him up."

"Shut up," Kokichi whispered.

Kaito blinked, turning to glance at Kokichi, then back at Haruto, looking as though he was thinking really hard about something. "What do you mean, exactly?"

"I mean-"

"_Shut up_!" Kokichi screamed, causing Kaito to jump a little, and for Haruto to laugh.

"Don't be embarrassed, Kokichi. He has to know. He deserves to know what a little whore you are."

"We have to go," Kaito suddenly said, grabbing Kokichi's arm.

Haruto looked wickedly amused. "Alright. I'll talk to you later, Kokichi. I do hope we can talk this out soon."

The two males hurried away, Kaito seemed to be radiating anger, and Kokichi couldn't stop shaking. They walked for what seemed like hours, but in reality was probably fifteen or so minutes. They weren't too far from Kokichi's apartment complex, as it was still in sight, just a bit far away. Kaito let go of him the moment they stopped walking, turning to face him, a scowl on his face. "What the fuck?"

Kokichi recoiled. "What?"

Kaito opened his mouth, then shut it, a thousand emotions on his face, as if he had many things to say, but wasn't sure how to start. He finally spoke, but Kokichi still wasn't sure what he wanted to say. "Dude. Just- what the fuck?"

Kokichi stared at him. "I'm...not really sure what you want me to say," he said dryly.

Kaito gritted his teeth and took a deep breath, as though trying to calm himself. "You actually, really know Haruto?"

Kokichi blinked and struggled not to roll his eyes. "Obviously."

"Great. Great. Fucking great," Kaito muttered, "fantastic. Listen up, Kokichi. Tomorrow night, meet me at the same hotel as last time. I have shit to sort out and by the time I'm done, I'm gonna need to fuck somebody's brains out, and that somebody is you. Got it?"

"...Yeah. Okay."

"Good," Kaito still looked like he had more to say, but he spun around, and stalked off. Kokichi stared after him, moving to touch his lips, where Kaito had kissed him. His eyes lowered. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. To do something other than just stand there like an idiot.

_He was just a sex toy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really feeling the angst right now :)  
I don't normally vent my issues but I don't have people I can vent to. But today was awful. Like. I was gonna work a simple, very easy, 6 hour shift today. But i felt like shit all day, and still walked the 25 minutes to work, which I almost passed out from. I got to work, and after 15 minutes of being there, I threw up. I felt lightheaded and dizzy, the same feeling I got yesterday, where, fyi? I literally fucking FAINTED from an intense migraine. I was on the verge of a panic attack because I didn't want to faint when I'm alone at work and have a fucking customer call 911 for me.  
I threw up 3 more times in the course of less than 2 hours.  
I told our area manager that I wasn't feeling good, and explained everything. She, at first, told me to tough it out. And I tried to. I really did. But I can't even stand upright without stumbling or collapsing. So she snapped at me to just go home and informed me, very rudely, that I won't have allot of hours.  
And my coworker, who opened the store and was gonna leave, took my shift and is now closing, so she's annoyed too.  
It's like my fucking health is a fucking inconvenience to everyone.  
Normally I tough out any illness I have, but I HAVE MY LIMITS TOO. I can't keep pushing myself at work and home and keep pretending I'm okay when I'm literally rotting in guilt and depression. I fucking will end up in the damn hospital AGAIN at this rate but HAHA NO ONE FUCKING CARES !!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi talks with Miu, and lets loose a little by talking with his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof well the kudos seemed stuck at 77 so I'm just gonna nudge this along. Plus I don't feel like passing out now :) so....I hope yall like this chapter.

Kokichi all but barged into Miu's apartment room. "Miu!" he shouted to get her attention. He heard a yelp and a crash before Miu came rushing out, her shirt undone and skirt pulled up too high, as if pulled up quickly. Her face was flushed, and shortly after she came out, Angie followed her, an easy grin on her face. Kokichi stared at the two girls. Miu scowled when she saw it was him.

"What the fuck do you want, fuckin' shota? I was busy," she hissed.

"Really? Because it looks like Angie was the one doing the work," Kokichi retorted.

Miu's face turned even redder. "Oh fuck off, I was doing work too!"

Kokichi rolled his eyes. "Moaning like a slut isn't doing work. You're living proof bottoms have no rights."

"Well, you're saying you don't have rights either! Fuckin' dunce!"

"At least you admit to being a bottom."

"Miu is a switch, just like me," Angie interrupted, smiling crookedly. Kokichi snorted as Miu groaned, hiding her face and muttering something about being bottom shamed. Kokichi sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Miu. We need to talk."

Hearing the serious tone of his voice, Miu looked up, her brows furrowing. She nodded to Angie. "I'll be back. Go ahead and..." her ice blue eyes snapped to Kokichi, "...do uh...what you were talking about. Okay?"

Angie giggled and saluted her, before heading back to the bedroom. Miu followed Kokichi out, fixing her clothes. The two walked down the hallway in utter silence, neither speaking until they reached the park about half a mile away from the college. The park had a large lake where ducks swam in. The spot was clear, and often extremely popular with either kids birthday parties, or college students outdoor activities or parties.

Kokichi looked at the broken glass and other trash on the ground in disgust. "There's so much litter here. It wasn't even half as bad last year," he mused.

Miu made a noncommittal noise. "People don't give a shit about the earth, dude. They're too lazy to find a damn trash can. Or they don't wanna be bothered dirtying their dumb cars with their trash. Anyway, I know you didn't wanna talk to me about trash. So what's up?" she huffed.

Kokichi continued walking along the pathway near the lake, biting his tongue. He finally stopped after what felt like hours, but in reality was only around fifteen seconds.

"Haruto's here."

Miu froze. "What?"

Kokichi didn't move. "You heard me. Haruto's here. At our college."

"What the _fuck_?" Miu growled, "what the hell happened to being in Tokyo?"

Kokichi began pacing. "I don't know! I was meeting up with Kiibo at lunch and he was just...there," he moved to bite his thumb nail, anxiety swirling around his gut. He had no clue why Haruto was in Shinjuku. All he knew was he didn't like it, and he wanted him gone. Miu groaned and leaned against a tree.

"Did he say or do anything?"

"Huh?"

"Did he say or do anything, for fucks sake?" Miu repeated, her tone snappish. Kokichi made a so-so gesture with his hand. Miu's glare only hardened. "The fuck does that mean?" she demanded.

Kokichi stopped pacing. "It means I left, he followed me, and began talking shit. He didn't get far though because Kaito followed us and...he helped me."

"Wait. Kaito helped you?" Miu questioned.

Kokichi nodded. "I don't know why. I really don't. But we got rid of Haruto and afterwards I came straight to get you."

Miu put her hand over her mouth. A habit she picked up from Shuichi, he knew. Despite her harsh words, Shuichi was kind to Miu, albeit awkward. "Did he say anything weird about you to Kaito?" she asked.

"He lied about what happened on the night of the third."

Miu's eyes blazed. "Of fucking course he did. What'd he say?"

"I stopped him before he gave any details out, but I think Kaito hates me even more now," Kokichi sighed, rubbing the back of his head, "I don't know why he even helped me in the first place though. But apparently, he knows Haruto."

"Seriously? Has Haruto ever mentioned him when you two were together?" Miu asked.

Kokichi shook his head. "No. Not that I remember."

It fell silent between the two, with Miu scowling and Kokichi anxiously biting at his thumb. 

"You know what? I'm gonna call up Kiibo and Himiko, we're all gonna have a movie night," Miu announced. Kokichi stared at her, his brows furrowed. She slung an arm around his shoulders. "And the honors of choosing the movie goes to you, shota bitch."

"Oh joy. Maybe I'll choose a gay porno," Kokichi said sarcastically. 

Miu squealed in surprise. "Wait, no, Kiibo's gonna be there."

"All the more reason to put on a gay porno."

"Kokichi, please, he's the only one of us who isn't corrupted."

"You can't stop me."

Miu groaned. "I regret the idea of movie night."

Kokichi simply laughed.

. . .

A few hours later, everyone was gathered up in Miu's apartment room. It was after four in the afternoon, so they agreed to just order pizza instead of stopping their movie to all head out to the cafeteria. It'd been Miu's idea, and she'd proposed the reasoning. Everyone had agreed, and Kokichi fought the urge to grin. She was really reliable. He knew the real reason why they were going to stay in the apartment. And she knew that he knew.

"So, what movie are we going to watch?" Kiibo asked as he sat down on the couch, a huge bowl of popcorn on his lap.

Kokichi clasped his hands together. "So glad you asked, Kii-boy. I decided on _Dawson's Crack,_" he smirked. Miu whined and hid her face while Angie giggled. Himiko rolled her eyes and Kiibo stared at Kokichi in utter confusion.

"I'm afraid I've never heard of that movie. What is it about?"

"It's a gay porno," Kokichi reached into his bag and pulled the DVD out. "Who will get to fuck this man at the end of the day?" he hummed.

Kiibo's look of confusion morphed to pure embarrassment. "But...that's so...so unwholesome!" he squeaked.

Kokichi laughed. Angie, still grinning, made a suggestion. "I brought a movie too. _The Ten Commandments. _Kokichi you should pay extra close attention to the movie, lest Atua sees how unholy you are with your naughty movies."

Miu cracked up.

"Nyeehhh...what about _Harry Potter_?" Himiko suggested.

"Those movies are too long," Miu groaned, "and yes, that is what she said."

"Who?" Kiibo looked lost.

"Don't worry about it Kiibo...Miu's just being disgusting," Himiko said.

Kokichi tapped his foot. "Alright. What about the movie _It Follows_?"

Miu shook her head. "No! Fuck that movie! I don't want to stay a virgin paralyzed in fear because of a damn monster! I wanna be out an enjoy myself!"

Himiko made a noise of agreement. "I saw it in theaters when it came out with my old friend...the soundtrack was terrifying."

"Pussies," Kokichi shook his head, "fine. How about _Us_? It's a horror movie that came out this year." The room went silent. Apparently, no one else had seen it, except for Kokichi, so it was agreed on. Kokichi eagerly popped the movie in and threw himself on the couch in between Kiibo and Miu. On the other side of Miu, Angie sat on the arm of the couch, and Himiko sat on the ground closest to the table, where the drinks and candy were.

It was relatively quiet between the friends as the movie played. The first time someone spoke was when the doppelgangers were outside the Wilson's home. Miu whispered "oh fuck that", which caused Kokichi to snicker.

It was growing a little tense in the room as the movie continued playing. When the doppelgangers were separated with their respective counterparts, Miu was shaking in anticipation. She leaned over. "I've always wanted to see how selfcest works," she whispered. Kokichi choked on his grape panta.

It was only when the doppelgangers of the Tyler family arrived and killed the daughters, Miu screeched. "Hell no!"

As the movie went on, horrified commentary from Miu came every now and then, and everyone, except for Kokichi and Angie, started flipping out when Dahlia began carving into her own face. As the scene went on, Angie shared a look with Kokichi. A mischievous smile flitted across her face as she leaned over towards the only lit lamp in the room, which was right on the table next to her. A huge smirk crossed Kokichi's face.

Angie turned the light off.

Everybody else screamed.

Angie and Kokichi both laughed. Miu reached across Angie to turn the lamp back on. "Dammit! Don't do that!" she snapped.

It was relatively peaceful, albeit still tense, as the movie played. When the twist ending came, the truth about Adelaide and Red, Miu let out an extremely loud "fuck that shit!" 

By the time the movie ended, Miu was practically screeching. "Great, now if I ever see someone who looks like me, I'm gonna wanna murder her!"

Kokichi laughed. "Don't be a wuss, it wasn't that bad."

"Some of us don't wanna die, you know!" Miu snapped, "if I ever see a doppelganger of me, I'm gonna run her ass over and leave."

"Maybe it would be better if you killed her...in case she took over your life..." Himiko said slyly.

Miu leaned over and smacked her. "Don't talk like that! I'm not letting that happen!" she screeched.

Kokichi and Angie laughed. Kiibo sat quietly, his brows furrowed. "But Miu, there are approximately four other people in the world who look like you, but the likelihood of ever running into them are practically none. I do not think you have to worry."

"Shit," Miu whispered, "that's four hot bitches who can take over my life."

"Well, it's four bitches," Kokichi amended. Miu nudged him.

"Shall we order the pizza?" Angie spoke up, "I'm getting hungry, you know."

Miu sighed and stood up. "Yeah, I'll go call it in. Three larges and some sodas?"

"You know it," Kokichi gave her a thumbs up. She left the living room to her room to make the phone call. Kokichi turned to Kiibo, curiosity overwhelming him. "What about you, Kiibo? What'd you think of the movie?"

Kiibo blinked. "It had pretty good acting. I liked it."

"Were you scared?"

"I was startled when Angie turned the light off," Kiibo replied, "but the movie itself did not scare me. I know it is just that. A movie. So I am not scared."

Kokichi scoffed. "You're boring."

"What? Hey!"

Kokichi grinned at him. "I'll find a movie to scare you, Kiibo. One day."

"Unlikely."

"Nyeh..._Midsommar_ is pretty scary," Himiko offered.

"_Children of the Corn_?" Angie suggested.

"Maybe _The Exorcist_?" Kokichi shrugged.

Kiibo listened to them quietly and nodded. "I will look into these movies when I am home. Thank you for your suggestions." 

Miu came back, slipping her phone into her pocket. "Pizza's on it's way. What movie are we gonna watch now?" she questioned. A whole new debate sparked between the friends, with Miu insisting they don't watch another horror, and it was eventually agreed to watch _The Princess Bride. _When the pizza man arrived, Miu got the boxes and Kiibo helped grab the sodas. They all splayed back on the couch with paper plates and their plastic cups, laughing as the movie went on.

Kokichi found himself smiling and laughing. Actually laughing, at his friends antics. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad. After all, he had his friends who would look out for him. And even if Kaito hates him even more now, he was sure he could handle anything that came his way. Nothing, not Kaito, not his dad, not even Haruto, could ruin the moment of pure bliss he was currently in. He took a bite of his pepperoni pizza, his violet eyes on the movie playing.

It's too bad all good things come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who commented concern last chapter: Thank you! I'm feeling much better now, I finally got more sleep than just an hour. I even dyed my hair pink! You can't really see it in the pic but it's easier to see irl. https://cdn131.picsart.com/313379973218201.jpg?r1024x1024  
But uh, yeah.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito sees everything in a newer light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :'0 thank yall for the love! <3

Kaito headed back to his apartment, a mantra of "shit, shit, shit" slipping from his lips. He gritted his teeth as he unlocked his door, going inside and all but throwing his keys to the table in the living room, causing them to skid and fall several feet past the table and on to the floor. "Fuck!" he hissed, moving to punch the wall. There was a loud thud, and a sharp pain flared up his knuckles. There was a dent in the wall, but Kaito didn't care. He was pissed. At Haruto. At Kokichi. At himself. At literally everyone. He began pacing around his living room, fiddling with his fingers as he thought.

Kokichi knew Haruto.

Kaede's childhood friend who hurt her.

Should he tell her? If they knew they had a common enemy, they could possibly get along, and he wouldn't have to worry about Shuichi or Maki's scorn for wanting to help Kokichi, right? But at the same time, the look on Kokichi's face when Haruto spoke...it wouldn't leave his mind. Kokichi's face had gone pale, his eyes were wide and fearful, his lower lip trembling. He honestly looked like he was ready to cry.

Kaito couldn't handle that. It doesn't matter who it is. He can't handle crying people.

Even when Shuichi or Kaede cry, he feels completely at a loss and just awkwardly sits beside them, patting their back until they've calmed down. He becomes at a loss. He wants to help, yes, but when people cried, they were vulnerable, their emotions pouring out, and Kaito is never sure how far is too far when attempting to comfort them. His first instinct, when it comes to his friends, is to wrap them in his arms and insist everything's fine, but Shuichi had flinched away from his hug, Kaede moved away from him, and the one time Maki cried, she punched him in the gut.

So, needless to say, he doesn't hug his friends when they cry anymore.

How would he respond if Kokichi had cried? Would he have frozen? Would he have pat his head? His back? He doesn't know. He genuinely didn't. That was why he took him away from Haruto so quickly. Of course he wanted to ignore Kokichi and listen to Haruto's story. He wanted to grab Haruto by the shoulders and shake him, demanding what _really _happened. But if he had, Kokichi likely would have cried, which circled back to his original problem.

He really wants to know what had happened. It was suspicious as hell.

-

_"Well," he smiled tightly, "Kaito, was it? Have fun with the toy."_

_"The toy?" Kaito echoed, skeptical._

_Haruto's tight smile became a wide, maniacal grin. "Yes. The toy. You know, he's willing to have sex with anyone. He's even begged me and my friends to fuck him. He got really kinky too, and had quite the fantasy."_

_"What fantasy?" Kaito asked, his eyes unimpressed._

_Haruto's grin seemed to widen, however impossible it felt. "He asked us to get him drunk and not only fuck him dry, but use a bottle to loosen him up."_

_-_

Was this the incident that Rantaro had talked about last week?

-

_"Did something happen?"_

_Rantaro looked genuinely torn. Like he wanted to tell Kaito and convince him that Kokichi wasn't a bad person, or if he should be respecting Kokichi's private life. Finally, he relented. "Yeah, something happened. I don't want to...tell you what exactly happened, because it's up to Kokichi. But basically, in a nutshell, his friend had a bunch of friends over on their date night, and the next thing we knew, he was in the hospital."_

_"What...the hell happened?" Kaito muttered, more confused than anything, "the hospital?"'_

_"His body was roughed up. He called me and his speech was completely slurred, like he'd been drinking. I came over to check on him, and he was in really bad shape. I called an ambulance, and I found out later he had a bad case of alcohol poisoning. They had to pump his stomach and use oxygen therapy."_

-

Rantaro had said Kokichi had likely been drinking. Haruto said that Kokichi asked them to get him drunk. Rantaro said this was a bad time for Kokichi and he needed oxygen therapy and needed his stomach pumped. There had to be more to it. Was it staring him in the face? No, he didn't have the full truth. Rantaro knew. Kokichi knew. Haruto knew. But no one wanted to tell him.

...Was he that much of an asshole to Kokichi? To the point where he couldn't be trusted with sensitive information?

That...kinda stung. He was super reliable! He was Kaito Momota! And yet...he felt rotten to the core. There was so much shit going on that Kaito himself felt anxiety pooling in his stomach. But he had to stop whining like a little bitch- he has to be the bigger man and be the wall of comfort for everyone. Because that's what a hero does.

Hero. Ha. Even that left a bad taste in his mouth now.

He sighed. Okay. Since he wasn't trusted enough with the information, he didn't have the full picture, so he wouldn't tell Kaede. He could tell her that Kokichi knows Haruto, at the very least, but...then what? That wouldn't magically mean she'll be Kokichi's friend. And who knows? Maybe Kokichi didn't want the gossip of him and Haruto dancing around his enemies.

God, why was he thinking so much about Kokichi, worried about how he was feeling? He hated the little monster!

...But that was a lie, wasn't it? The little voice in his head whispered. He cared about Kokichi. As a person, of course, because he simply can't hate someone who needs help. It had nothing to do with Kokichi himself, he told himself firmly. It was just the way he was.

And that lie was strong enough to make him genuinely believe it.

For now...

Kaito moved and took his phone out of his pocket, going to his contacts and hitting Tenko's name. Once it started ringing, he held it to his ear and waited. One ring. Two rings. Three. Four.

In the middle of the fifth ring, Tenko answered.

_"What the fuck do you want and it better be good or I'll neo-aikido your face into a fucking wall and obliterate your disgusting organs!"_

"Nice to talk to you too, Tenko," Kaito said dryly.

_"Well? I'm waiting! I have a class to get back to! Tenjin! I know you didn't do fifty pushups! Get back to it, or you'll face me one on one!"_ she screamed.

Kaito snorted. "Wow. You're strict."

_"Of course! This is my father's dojo! I have to run it properly!"_

Huh. She actually sounded pretty mature here. Maybe she was growing out of her-

_"And I don't let degenerate males slack off!"_

Nevermind.

"Tenko, there's actually a reason why I called you," Kaito spoke seriously. Tenko fell silent on the other end. So, Kaito continued. "Please, watch over Kaede when she's out of the house."

_"You don't need to tell me that. But why? Is someone after her?" _Tenko asked, her voice defensive.

Kaito made an eh motion with his hand, forgetting for a moment that Tenko couldn't see it. "Yeah? Kinda? She just had a run in with a childhood friend. This...childhood friend has hurt her a couple times in the past. And she's terrified now. I met him. He can't be trusted. He's....well, as you say, he's a degenerate!" Kaito exploded, "I don't trust him. He hurts people and he lies. It's bad, Tenko. I'm worried he'll come after her if she's alone."

_"You can count on me, don't worry! I'll knock him out if he so much as looks at Kaede wrong! I'll ask Kaede about him. What's he look like? Maybe I'll see him on my way back."_

"Tall. Like, just a little shorter than me. He has black hair that's gelled back. Sharp face. His eyes are blue. He's skinny, but you can also tell he works out."

_"Sounds like a classic guy who ruins the first date by grabbing a girl's vagina!"_

Kaito made a face. "I guess?"

_"Arashi! I did not say you can get up! Sit there and wait for instructions! I'm on the phone! Okay, I have to get back to the dojo. Kaito!"_ she barked.

"Yeah?"

_"...Thank you,"_ Tenko promptly hung up.

Kaito breathed out a sigh and tossed his phone on the couch.

He flopped on the couch afterwards, staring up at the ceiling, until his eyelids grew heavy, and he passed out. Just like that.

. . .

The next day, Kaito prepped himself for the day and made a reservation at the love hotel. He got one concern off his chest with Kaede, but the whole Haruto situation made him want to hunt down the little asshole and punch him. How he managed to hold himself back in the cafeteria, he had no clue.

When the time came, he texted Kokichi, still under the name _Fucker, _to head to his room number. Room 507.

He sat on the edge of the large heart shaped bed, looking around. He didn't really pay attention last time he was here, but the room was nice. The bed was large, heart shaped, and soft, yet bouncy. Fitting.

The walls were pink, and had rose decorations. The floor was pure white. Perfect to hide the fact semen probably stained it. Ew.

There was also, obviously, a bathroom. Kaito got up and went to go look inside. It looked like a normal bathroom, all white, except it had a basket of rose petals on the counter, likely for the bath. He headed back to the main room, sighing and opening random drawers.

He found, in one particular drawer, a whole bunch of condoms.

Fitting. Except maybe not because these seem to be a medium or small, and _Kaito would wear a large, thank you very much._

He snorted at himself and closed the drawer. Even if they did fit, he wouldn't need them. He didn't have STDs. And he doubted Kokichi did too. He likely would have seen or felt something by now if he did. Besides, Kokichi got off to creampies like no tomorrow. So they were unnecessary for him.

His phone buzzed. He opened the text immediately.

_Fucker_

_Omw._

_Sent at: 6:57pm_

Omw? What the fuck does that mean? It took him a solid minute to figure out it meant _on my way. _He put his phone down and laid back, closing his eyes. After ten minutes, he sat up. Well. It would only be appropriate if he at least got ready for Kokichi. He reached his hand into his pants, moving to stroke himself through his boxers. He hissed slightly and felt his cock twitch. Once he got a steady rhythm, he got up to shove his pants off so he could reach into his boxers easier and grip it raw.

A moan escaped his lips as he began playing with himself. His cock stood up as much as it could. He pictured Kokichi in the room, but the first thing his mind went to was how it would feel if he was fucking him from behind. The image of Kokichi's small ass taking in his big cock while Kokichi arched back filled his head. "Fuck," he seethed, precum dripping down from the tip of his dick.

He pulled his hand away.

Almost on cue, there was a knock on the door.

"Dumbass, it's me."

"It's unlocked," Kaito called.

A moment passed, and the door opened. Kokichi came in, closing the door and locking it behind him. He walked over, raising his brow at Kaito's obviously flustered appearance. The stupid gremlin smirked. "Excited today, are we?"

"Shut the fuck up," Kaito sat up fully, removing his shirt. He heard Kokichi suck in a small breath and inwardly, he smirked to himself. He knew Kokichi was one of the gayest people in Japan, and he knew his body was hot. Not to brag. He just worked out a lot. "I have...a new position I wanna try."

"Oh?" Kokichi hummed, walking over.

Kaito leaned over, grabbing Kokichi's wrist and yanked him forward, startling him. "I want you on the bed. On all fours. While I make you cum with just your ass," he said in a low tone. Did he dirty talk right? Was Kokichi even into that? _Why did he fucking care if Kokichi was into dirty talk what the fuck Kaito?_

To his delight, Kokichi shivered and sighed shakily, pulling away and quickly discarding his shirt and pants.

Kaito's gaze raked over Kokichi's body once again. Skinny. He was skinny. He could very faintly see the boy's ribs.

Underwear, for both parties, were removed. Kokichi climbed on the bed, moving to face away from Kaito. Kaito licked his lips as Kokichi's bare ass faced him. The image from earlier was practically poisoning his mind. He reached for a drawer and pulled out lube the hotel provided, and squirted a very generous amount on his fingers before all but shoving one finger into Kokichi's anus.

Kokichi cried out and leaned his front half down a little, his ass sticking up more.

After several minutes, a second, and third finger were added. He thrusted them in and out quickly, pleased to hear Kokichi's gasps each time. Eventually, he was positive Kokichi was ready for his dick. So, he lubed up his cock and lined up with Kokichi's twitchy hole. Slowly, he pushed in.

Kokichi cried out and let his arms drop, his ass perked high in the air.

And oh boy, Kaito was right, the image of Kokichi's ass taking in Kaito's dick almost made him cum on the spot. He began his thrusting.

Both males were grunting and gasping. Sweat beaded on Kaito's forehead but he kept going.

A phone started ringing.

Kaito glanced at his phone on the nightstand. It was still on standby, so it wasn't his. Kokichi didn't seem to care his phone was ringing, though the ringtone was highly annoying. So, he kept going.

The ringing stopped.

Then started again.

They ignored it again.

It stopped. And started again.

Beyond annoyed, Kaito stopped thrusting. "Are you gonna fucking answer it, or at least turn it off?" he snapped. Kokichi made a muffled noise but unwillingly moved away. Kaito moved and pulled out, his dick still aching from being so hard. Kokichi stumbled off the bed and dug through his pant pockets on the floor until he picked his phone up. His gaze darkened and he answered.

"What?" he snapped.

It was silent. The other person was talking too softly for Kaito to even make out if it was a guy or a girl.

"I don't care! Don't call me! You're nothing to me!" Kokichi's voice cracked. Kaito froze and eyed Kokichi's face. His eyes were glassy.

There was a long pause.

"No! I'm not falling for it again! You always do this! I'm done! You can take your fake ass apologies and suck your own dick with them! You never mean it! I'm not gonna let myself be hurt by you! I'm sick of it!"

Another pause.

"I don't fucking care that your chest hurts! If you're so worried call a damn ambulance!" Kokichi suddenly shouted, moving to hang up the phone. He shut it off and threw it down, sitting back down on the bed and lowering his face in his hands. His shoulders shook.

He was crying.

Shit, shit, shit. What does he do? He certainly wasn't feeling turned on anymore, and seeing Kokichi look so small, so vulnerable...he did the first thing his instincts said to do.

He hugged him.

Kokichi stiffened, but continued crying.

After a solid two minutes of crying, Kokichi suddenly pushed Kaito away. "Stop it. Stop acting like you give a shit. We agreed- no emotions in this. Are you going to finish or not?"

Kaito stared at him in disbelief. "No, I'm not gonna fucking finish. I'm not feeling it."

"Then what good are you?!" Kokichi snapped, tears streaming down his face. He got up and quickly got dressed.

"Kokichi!" Kaito stood up as the small boy worked on buttoning his shirt. He ignored him. Kaito scowled. "Listen to me!"

"No, you know what, Kaito? Fuck you! I'm done! _You_ agreed to this friends with benefits bullshit, _you_ were the one who set the no emotions, no hugging, kissing, whatever, rules! If the situation was reversed, you'd probably punch me or mock me for breaking the damn rules, but you're oh-so-above it all, aren't you?! You think you can just snag me away to fuck me when you want to, then break your own stupid rules _you_ came up with, and pretend to give a damn! I bet it's real fucking funny, isn't it? Watching the little asshole you hate so much break down like this! You're probably telling your whole group of friends what a slut for dick I am and laughing! Well, guess what! You're not shit! You're a bigger asshole than I or Haruto or my own fucking father will _ever be_! Fuck you! Just _fuck you_!" Kokichi practically spat the last words out before grabbing his phone and running out.

Kaito stood there. He fell back to the bed, leaning forward to rest his forehead on his hand, sighing heavily.

"You're wrong," Kaito whispered, though Kokichi was long gone. What was he wrong about?

Well...even Kaito didn't know the answer to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah 2.9k words. This is a long chapter, compared to the others. I got abit carried away...  
And the love hotel? I actually looked it up, so the little comments in there? Those were my thoughts :") so if they seemed out of place for Kaito...they kinda are. But Kaito's in a big :I mood right now.  
OH! Also! Add me on discord! I need more friends!  
My discord is: Lexlexstar#8863


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi seeks out Miu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Tears blinded Kokichi's vision as he stormed out of the love hotel, his phone clutched tightly in his hand. How dare he? How dare Kaito just pretend to give a shit about him? How dare Kaito stop fucking him because he wasn't in the mood anymore? How dare he break their pact? They'd only fucked a couple times, were they even friends with benefits at this point? Or was it just a futile attempt to escape reality?

Furiously, Kokichi wiped at his tears. He had to find Miu. He needed her. He needed her now. He unlocked his phone and tried to send her a text.

_Kokichi_

_Qjere arw yoi_

_Sent at: 8:02pm_

Close enough. His tears were blinding him from properly texting. His phone pinged. 

_Miu_

_Are you fucking drunk or something?_

_Sent at: 8:04pm_

_Kokichi_

_O nred your heop_

_Sent at: 8:07pm_

After it showed Miu read the message, his phone started ringing. Miu was calling him. Kokichi swiped to respond, bringing his phone up to his ear. "Hey," his voice cracked as it shook. It was silent for a moment.

_"What happened? Who's ass do I gotta lick?"_

"You mean kick?"

_"Yeah, I'll do that too."_

Kokichi managed a choked laugh. "I...can we talk? Like...not on the phone?" his voice tremored. He heard Miu shuffling on the other line before making a noise.

_"Yeah. Meet me at the cafe closest to the math building."_ And with that, she hung up.

Kokichi shoved his phone in his pocket and began the long walk back to the college. He rubbed his arms as he walked. It was already dark outside, and it was getting colder and colder. He should have worn a jacket with his long sleeved shirt. He shook his head and continued the trek.

By the time he was inside the cafe, he was freezing. Miu was waiting for him at a table, with two hot drinks on the table. Kokichi headed over. Miu stood up when she saw him. "Fuckin' moron, you aren't even wearing a damn coat!" she snapped, taking her pink jacket off and wrapping it around his small frame. Underneath the jacket she was wearing a low cut hot pink off the shoulders long sleeved shirt to show off her boobs and a matching skirt and black boots. She gave him a quick hug, and sat down.

Kokichi slowly sat across from her.

"Drink. I got you hot chocolate."

Kokichi gratefully grabbed the cup, feeling the heat coming through the cup instantly and bringing it close to him. He took a sip.

"So? What happened?" Miu asked.

Kokichi continued to drink for a few more seconds before placing the cup back on the table. "Well...you know how Kaito and I agreed to be friends with benefits?"

"Yeah? Did he do something?"

Kokichi nodded.

Miu slammed a fist on the table. "I fucking knew he was a big wad of dick cheese."

Kokichi ignored her. "I met up with him earlier. When we were in the middle of it..." he hesitated, "my father called me. He kept saying he's changed, he wants me to come back, and he was talking about these chest pains he's been having. And, as far as I know, he's had those all his life, so it was nothing new. I told him off and Kaito started breaking his own rules. The no emotional attachment rule _he_ came up with on that first night. I insisted we just keep going but he said he wasn't in the mood. So I told him off and left."

Miu was silent for a moment. "So basically, you're mad because he's a hypocrite?" she asked.

"I don't know. I don't know why I'm so mad. I just...couldn't handle his hypocrisy and my dad's bullshit at the same time. He's probably laughing with his friends right about now about how much of a pussy I am. I just...god, can shit get any worse?" Kokichi buried his face in his hands.

"Oh, hi Miu, hi Kokichi!" a new voice said warmly. The two glanced over. Kaede was wearing the cafe female uniform. She looked concerned. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Miu glared at her. "None of your beeswax, tiny tits."

Kaede stepped back, a frown on her face. "Okay..."

"You work here, Kaede?" Kokichi asked, desperate to get his mind off things. Kaede smiled.

"Mhm! Tenko told me it may be a good idea to get a job to work at while she runs her father's dojo, that way I can be in a public area if-" Kaede paused, then shook her head, smiling. "Nevermind. I started a few hours ago."

"Oh." Kokichi briefly wondered if Kaede heard his and Miu's conversation. "So um...did you hear..?"

Kaede looked confused. "Hear what?"

"Nevermind," Kokichi turned away.

Kaede furrowed her brows.

"Do you fuckin' mind, bitch? We're trying to have a conversation!" Miu snapped.

Kaede held her hands up and left them. Kokichi sighed and rested his chin on his hand. "She's my friend too, you know."

"Keh! She's just a blonde bitch who follows Kaito and the others around with her lackluster rack!" Miu huffed.

Kokichi snorted. After a moment, Kaede returned, holding a piece of strawberry cheesecake. She set it in front of Kokichi. "Here. It's on the house. I know we don't get along all that well, but, feel better. Okay?" she gave him a smile.

Miu looked offended. "Hey, where's _my_ cake?"

Kaede's smile got stiffer. "You'll get one when you learn not to be a bitch and call my boobs small." And with that, she walked off. Kokichi laughed at Miu's shocked face and scooped up a bite with his fork that Kaede graciously brought over. Miu crossed her arms, grumbling.

It was quiet while Kokichi ate his slice of cake and drank his hot chocolate. Miu was silent, her brows furrowed. Finally, she spoke.

"So do you think Kaito actually cares?"

Kokichi paused. "...No. He hates me as much as Maki and Tenko do. There's no way he cares."

"You seem bothered by that."

Kokichi shrugged.

"Why? Don't you hate him too?" Miu asked.

Kokichi pursed his lips. "I...I thought I did. But...well, remember yesterday? Haruto came back? I told you Kaito helped me?"

Miu nodded.

Kokichi fiddled with his thumbs. "Well...he did by pretending we were together. And Haruto didn't fall for it. So Kaito, to prove we were a thing to fool him, he kissed me."

"He...he _kissed_ you?" Miu sounded incredulous.

Kokichi nodded.

-

_Kaito didn't hesitate. He spun towards Kokichi, determination in his gaze. Without any warning, he pulled Kokichi in, and kissed him roughly. Kokichi made a sound of surprise but quickly kissed back._

_It felt...nice. Not that he could admit that to Kaito, who hated him with every ounce of his being. Kaito, who Kokichi had no idea why he was helping him._

_The kiss lasted for a few seconds- before Kaito suddenly shoved his tongue in Kokichi's mouth. Kokichi squeezed his eyes shut, a blush spreading on his face, more out of embarrassment than anything. But, he still wrapped his arms around Kaito's neck, and felt himself melt into the kiss. Why did...kissing Kaito feel so good? It felt so right. He didn't feel 'fireworks', as books and movies say he'd feel, but his gut twisted in glee, as if screaming at him to continue kissing this man._

_Briefly, he wondered if Kaito felt the same way before crushing the thought. No way he did._

_Kaito pulled away, all too soon, in Kokichi's opinion, a string of saliva connected their mouths as they pulled away. Kaito's lips were red and slightly puffy, and Kokichi bet his life that his looked no better, if not, a little worse. Especially feeling the saliva drip from his lips and on to his chin. For a moment, he forgot where he was, and why he and Kaito kissed. He was hyper focused on Kaito's suddenly enticing lips. Kaito stared at him, his gaze unreadable._

-

Kokichi rested his chin on his hand again. "It was...a good kiss. I liked it. And I like the sex. I don't know. He's just really good at what he does. And he's attractive. I...I've also seen him with his friends before. I don't...I don't _hate_ him, per se. I did when we first met. But now? I don't...know," Kokichi shook his head and laughed humorlessly. "Is that the kind of guy I am, Miu? The asshole who falls for people who hate him? I mean, I'm stuck in the past with my father and I dated Haruto. So something has to be wrong with me."

Miu drummed her fingers on the table. "I don't think it makes you wrong or anything. He's a good guy. He's just impulsive. And too prideful to admit anything. I've been thinking about what you said. I think he does care. His pride though is just getting in the way of showing it openly. Or it could be the fact he doesn't want his trashy followers Pooichi and Pawki to find out."

Kokichi stared at her, then smirked. "Wow Miu, defending Kaito now, are we?"

"I'm trying to be serious," Miu scoffed, crossing her arms, "if you don't think so, then go ahead and give me some other plausible theory."

Kokichi smiled wistfully. "Maybe you're right," he humored her. He couldn't believe her, but it was easier to go with what she says rather than argue. As the two stayed sitting, Kaede stopped by again.

"Bye, guys. Enjoy your night," she said. Maki was with her, glaring daggers at the two of them. The two girls left. Kokichi waved and sighed.

"Kokichi," Miu said quietly, "you should go get some rest."

"...Yeah. I will."

So, the two friends stood up, and left the cafe.

. . .

A few days have gone by since the incident with Kaito. It was Sunday now. Kokichi was out with Kiibo and Miu, walking around a row of shops. "So I know Christmas is still at the end of this month, but what are you gonna get me?" Miu asked, grinning.

"I'll get you a big dildo for Angie to use on you," Kokichi snorted.

"Tch. I already have one," she rolled her eyes. Kiibo squeaked.

"Miu! That's not wholesome!"

"Maybe you need a dildo, Kiibo! You need to loosen up!" Miu huffed.

"No thank you! I do not wish to stick a long toy made of plastic up my rectum!" Kiibo said, wide eyed.

Kokichi and Miu burst out laughing.

"What? What is so funny?" Kiibo looked confused.

"Kiiboy, you're the best," Kokichi said affectionately, moving to ruffle his white spiky hair, though Kiibo was taller than him. Kiibo swatted his hand away.

"What about me makes me 'the best' as you so put it?"

Kokichi didn't answer. He just grinned, making Kiibo huff.

"I think I'll get Angie a box of new art supplies. She is a art major, you know? She might...appreciate it," Miu said in an almost shy tone, tugging at her blonde hair, "I want to see her happy. Art makes her happy. So new art supplies will make her happy. Right?"

"Miu, that's so lesbian of you."

"Shut up, Gaylord."

"Is that supposed to be an insult? I like it. Call me Gaylord. I am the Lord of Gays."

"Twink."

"Hey, that's no way to speak to your Gaylord."

Kiibo nudged Kokichi and smiled at Miu. "I think Angie will love whatever you get her, Miu."

"Himiko could use a book called _how to grow boobs,_" Kokichi giggled. Miu joined in his laughter while Kiibo sighed. Moments later, Kokichi's phone rang. He pulled it out and started wheezing. "Guys, it's Himiko. I bet she used magic to listen in on our conversation."

"Oh shit, oh shit," Miu snickered, "answer it."

"Hello?" Kokichi grinned as he answered the phone.

_"Kokichi, you're out with Miu right now, right?"_ Himiko asked.

"Yeah, why?"

_"Can you send her to me? I need help with my computer project..."_

"Nah. We're busy."

_"Whaaat? But I need Miu's help."_

"Too bad," Kokichi hung up, and turned his phone off. Miu rose her eyebrows, "so what's titless need?" she asked.

"She needed help with a project."

"Boring."

"Right? Come on, I think I know what to get Angie now..."

~.~.~

"Nyehh! Kokichi is so mean!" a girl complained to another girl from nearby in the computer room. Haruto watched in interest as the short red haired girl continued to whine to a tan girl with white hair. The white haired girl smiled sympathetically. "It will be okay, Himiko. I am sure Miu will be by later and you can ask her then!"

"But Angie, I need help now," the redhead, Himiko, groaned, pouting.

Haruto got up from his computer, logging off from his class site and walked over, smiling. "Hello, girls. I heard you needed help?"

Himiko and Angie looked up. Himiko nodded. "Yeah...but the computer whiz in our group of friends isn't here. I need help with my project."

"When is it due?"

"Midnight tonight."

"Oh dear, that is quite the predicament," Haruto pretended to tap his chin in thought. "You know, I'm pretty good with computers. My major is computer science. I could help you, for a small price."

"Nyeh?"

"Don't worry. It won't cost you anything. Just a tidbit of information," Haruto assured her, leaning in and tilting her head up. "I could never ask for money from such a cute girl."

"N-nyeh!" she blushed.

Haruto smiled. "Deal?"

"Deal!" Himiko scooted her chair over so Haruto could see what she was working on. His face lit up with recognition. "Oh, I learned this last year."

"You did?"

"Yep. So, here's what you do..." for the next hour and a half, Haruto tutored her and helped her with big decisions on her project, pointing, showing her how to do certain things. "...and if you add the links at the bottom and source them, you'll get bonus points. So even if your project fails, you'll get a D in the class," Haruto finished.

Himiko looked amazed. "I can? Really? Thank you so much!"

"Of course," Haruto put a hand on her head. "Helping beautiful girls is what I live for. Now, just push Finish, then Submit."

Himiko did as she was told.

"Nyeh! It was submitted! My project's done!"

"Good job," Haruto smiled.

"Thank you so much, sir. I don't know how I can ever repay you!"

"Well...there is one way."

"Yes?" Himiko batted her lashes. Haruto hummed.

"Well...I couldn't help but overhear your conversation earlier. When you said Kokichi, you meant Kokichi Ouma, am I correct?" he asked innocently. Himiko put a finger to her mouth, blinking curiously.

"Yeah. He's our friend."

Haruto clasped his hands together. "Oh, excellent! So then I would be correct to assume you know where he lives. Right?" he asked. She nodded in response. Haruto leaned over, cupping her face. "You see, I'm an old friend of Kokichi. A very close friend. And I would love it if I were to surprise him at home. So if you could kindly tell me where he lives, I would be forever grateful. He would be too."

Himiko smiled. "Oh, is that all? He lives in the apartment complex five minutes away from the science building on the west side. Apartment Number 201."

"Thank you so much, dear," Haruto kissed her forehead and stood upright. "Oh, and, don't tell him. Don't even say I was here. Don't talk to him, until he comes and thanks you."

"Nyeehh so you really want it to be a surprise?"

"Yep. You'll do that for me, won't you?" Haruto smiled.

Himiko bobbed her head up and down and gave him a thumbs up. "Yeah, I won't say a word until he talks to me first. Thank you again!"

Haruto laughed. "Oh, no, no. Thank _you_," he said, and walked out of the room. Himiko sighed dreamily, putting a hand to her chest. Angie watched, her brows raised.

Neither girl noticed the smirk full of malicious intent on Haruto's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written out the plot points for each chapter and have it saved. I'm ready.  
Now we get into the deep shit.  
And I know that some of the plot points may seem random and out of place but just trust me, kay?  
:)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Creepiness, disgusting stalker-ish stuff, sexual assault, abuse, mental instability, self harm, and suicide attempt.

Haruto stood outside the door to Kokichi's apartment. Right now, Kokichi should be out with friends. He looked around, then slowly pulled out a bobby pin from his pocket and inserted it in the keyhole. He leaned over and jiggled it a few times before he heard a soft _click_. He stood upright, smirking. He glanced around the hallway, before gripping the doorknob and twisting it slowly, pushing the door open with ease. He stepped inside, closing the door behind him, and looked around the room, inhaling. The living room smelled like Kokichi. It smelled like home.

A sick smile etched across his face. He slowly wrapped his arms around himself. "Kokichi..." he whispered, shaking. "You always fit so well in my arms...you were so tight when I fucked you..." he giggled, "those days we were together...were the most I've ever felt so alive..." he walked around the living room, glancing at pictures. Recent photos of Kokichi were on stand up frames on the counters. Some alone. Some with Miu. One with Kokichi, Miu and Rantaro. And the rest were of his friends, Miu, Angie, Himiko and a white haired boy who was only a couple inches taller than Kokichi.

He picked one frame up. It was of Kokichi sleeping, a bag of chips dumped onto his sleeping body. Miu was in the back, looking as though she was doubled over in laughter. Haruto slid the picture out of the glass and tucked it into his pocket, and hid the frame behind others.

Haruto walked around the apartment. He checked the kitchen. The bathroom. And finally, the bedroom. The bedroom was the messiest, clearly the most used. The bed had checkered sheets, the duvet was a royal purple, as was the pillow case. There were pajamas thrown haphazardly on the ground, familiar red flannel pajamas that Haruto had seen Kokichi wear when they were dating. Other things- papers, pencils, books, were strewn about the room. Even his bag was laying down, emptied out, a stack of books nearby the bag, as if he'd taken them all out to look for something but was simply too lazy to put them back in the bag.

Haruto walked around the mess, looking at the books. So Kokichi was a psychology major right now. He glanced around, and spotted one of the drawers open by just a few inches. He walked over and pulled it open to peek inside. Kokichi's pants were sloppily folded and placed in. He closed the drawer...then opened another. Socks.

Another. Scarves. Haruto rolled his eyes- back in high school, Kokichi had been obsessed with scarves and wore a new one everyday, until he found his current favorite- a checkered one. Haruto didn't mind- as annoying as it was it had been what made Kokichi so special. He closed the drawer and opened the final one, his mouth forming a large, toothy grin. He reached in and pulled out a pair of Kokichi's boxers. Even without bringing them close, he could smell laundry detergent. So he's done a fresh load of laundry recently.

Haruto, though knowing he was alone, looked around and folded the boxers until they were a small near scrunched up square, slipping them inside his jacket pocket.

He certainly knew what he was doing tonight.

Closing his eyes, Haruto recalled when he'd asked Kokichi out. Kokichi had been elated. And they were a happy couple. Until one day, Kokichi got detention and didn't tell Haruto that he would be late for their date that he'd worked to put together. But Kokichi had laughed it off and barely even apologized. It angered Haruto. And it saddened him. Kokichi had messed up. So he had to correct him.

However, seeing Kokichi cry and beg for Haruto to stop filled Haruto with anger. How dare Kokichi act as though he didn't bring the beatings on to himself? So, he'd keep going, until he deemed it was right to stop. He'd take the small, bleeding, bruised boy in his arms and whisper, _I love you._

To which, after a broken sob, Kokichi would repeat him.

But Kokichi kept messing up. So Haruto always had to correct him.

And one day, months after they started dating, Haruto felt like he deserved to have sex with Kokichi, because he had been patient and kind with Kokichi. Kokichi called him entitled, and refused. Haruto was angry, but kept pushing, until Kokichi agreed. That was the moment Kokichi lost his virginity. And Haruto _relished_ the fact that Kokichi gave it to him.

He loved Kokichi. But his ignorance pissed Haruto off. He did so much for him...can't he tell? And yet he's run off with the guy with the stupid purple hair? What a joke. Kokichi deserved what he had coming to him.

Once he heard the front door unlocking, Haruto bolted into the closet to hide.

~.~.~

Kokichi laughed as he called goodbye to Miu. The whole day had been successful. He shifted his shopping bags in his arms, unlocking his front door. He pushed it open and barreled in. He stepped in, closing the door with his foot. He walked to the kitchen, setting the bags down. He didn't have any wrappings or anything, so Angie, Himiko, Kiibo, Miu, and Rantaro's gifts will just be in the shopping bags until further notice. Christmas was still far away, but Kokichi had already known what to get some of them. And it was better to get them now, than find out they're out come mid-December.

Kokichi headed to his room.

The door was already open. Weird. He always closed his doors. Maybe he just forgot. He did leave in a hurry. He shrugged it off and walked in. He untied his scarf from his neck, setting it on his dresser. He moved to grip the bottom of his sweatshirt, crossing his arms and pulling it over his head as he kicked his shoes and socks off. He was just about to sit down, when he heard something slam open and suddenly, a body was pinning his to the ground.

Kokichi let out a scream, but a hand quickly muffled him.

He was flipped on to his back and his violet eyes were upturned to his assailant.

Haruto.

He could feel his eyes widen in fear. Haruto grinned and leaned over. "Hey. Bit of a long time no see, huh, Kokichi? Doesn't this take you back?" he mocked. Kokichi struggled to shake his head, but Haruto's grip was tight, pressing his head down on the ground. Haruto tilted his head to the side almost innocently. "I know what you're thinking. You're thinking 'how did you get in to my apartment? How do you know where I live?'. Well, the answer is simple. Your dear little friend Himiko. She was so desperate for help on a project for class, that she had no qualms about telling me where you lived," he started to laugh, "I mean, how stupid can someone get? Telling someone you don't know where your friend lives is basically sentencing them to hell."

Tears pricked at Kokichi's eyes.

"Oh, but, don't worry. I won't go after her. No, no. You're the only one I'm interested in, Kokichi. I want you to feel my love. Don't you want to feel me again?"

Kokichi froze under him.

Haruto leaned closer and gave him a rough kiss before pulling away. "Oh yes. It will be just like the good old days." He began to undo Kokichi's pants.

And just like that, Kokichi went _nuts_ under him. He desperately began thrashing around, struggling to kick, to scream, to do anything. Panic took over his head. _No, _his mind screamed, _no, no please, not again! Not again! I can't live like that again!_

When Haruto let go of Kokichi's mouth to properly wiggle Kokichi's skin tight skinny jeans off of his body, Kokichi saw what may be his only chance. He gathered up what saliva he had and spat on Haruto's face. It didn't make it in his eye, but it did get close. Haruto flinched back for a second, but that second was all Kokichi needed. He grabbed his keys from next to him, and threw his hand forward, the keys giving Haruto a large cut on his cheek. Haruto let out a yell, stumbling back to grip his bleeding face.

Kokichi got up, stumbled, and ran out of his room, his apartment, as fast as he could.

Tears blinded his vision as he ran. He didn't have a specific place in mind. He just ran.

He could have been hurt. Just like...like...

-

_"You know, Kokichi, I always thought you were a whore," Haruto said at random while the two were at Haruto's house. Kokichi's brows furrowed and he glanced questioningly at Haruto. "Why?" he asked._

_Haruto scoffed. "Oh please. Like you don't enjoy having my cock in your mouth."_

_He didn't. Haruto's girth was too big, he had to stretch his mouth to fit it and he had a really bad gag reflex. Not to mention being forced to swallow always made him throw up. Haruto continued. "So I told my friends about this and...well...they want in."_

_"They want...in?" Kokichi repeated, confused._

_Haruto leaned over. "They want to fuck you. So I told them they could. No need to thank me, I know your slutty ass would enjoy it."_

_"No, I wouldn't, I don't want this," Kokichi said shakily._

_Haruto snorted. "Does it look like I care what you want? They're already on their way over. So you can do this the easy way, or the hard way. It's up to you."_

_Kokichi stared at his monster of a boyfriend before shakily sighing. "Fine," he whispered. Mere moments after he spoke, the doorbell rang. Haruto's face lit up. He turned to Kokichi. "Take your clothes off and lay in bed like the disgusting whore you are," he snapped, "if you're not undressed by the time I get back, I'll punish you." And with that, he left, and Kokichi quickly took his clothes off. Last time he was punished, he had been tied up, choked, and smacked. He knows lots of people enjoy these- but he wasn't into BDSM. And Haruto knew that._

_He was nude and laying down by the time the door swung open again. Haruto came in, followed by two large guys, and two girls. Discomfort swirled his belly. Having to do this was bad enough- but girls? "Har-"_

_"Here he is. Go on. Enjoy," Haruto leaned on the wall, crossing his arms and smirking. Kokichi realized with a gut punch of horror that Haruto was going to watch. "No, wait please I don't want this!" he begged._

_"It's too late Kokichi. You agreed to it."_

_"You can't do that! I change my mind!"_

_"You agreed to this, and you're going to face the consequences of your agreement! Don't give me that look, this is all consensual! It's your fault if you hate it!" Haruto screamed at him._

_It was...consensual? And it was his fault?_

_Hands held him down. One guy was holding his wrists above his head, both guys naked. The girls were naked as well, one of them leaning over to get something from her tote bag. She pulled out a bottle of scotch. "Here, it's not a sex toy but it'll work, right?"_

_"That's fine," Haruto snapped._

_The girl smiled and popped it open. She started drinking it, but after a moment paused and then was suddenly leaning over him, boobs dangling. "Here bitchboy, have some," the other guy who wasn't holding him down forced his mouth open, and scotch was poured down his throat, burning it, and he began choking. He thrashed in protest, gagging. Some splashed and got in his eye, but all he could do was desperately blink. The others all laughed._

_Once the torment was finally over, the girls huddled at his legs, one grabbing his cock, and the other spreading his legs and using the bottle as a dildo._

_He couldn't remember exactly everything that transpired after that, all he could recognize was a sharp, agonizing pain, and laughter. So much laughter. And as he was crying, a cock was shoved in his mouth. _

_Consensual._

_This was consensual. He had said it was okay._

_When they left, Haruto shoved his clothes at him and sent him home. He was barely able to focus- that had to have been a twelve ounce bottle of scotch. And it would only take eight ounces for him to get drunk._

_Nevertheless he stumbled home, finding his phone and calling Rantaro. He didn't know why. But he wanted to tell Rantaro about the consensual sex he had. He must have kept messing his words up though, because Rantaro hung up and arrived._

_Kokichi was on the ground before he got there. The last thing he remembers from that day is the sound of Rantaro screaming, and people dressed in white shoving an oxygen mask over him, but the mask felt more suffocating than it did helpful. It genuinely, to Kokichi, felt like it was sucking the air out of him. Whether he flailed or not, he didn't know. Everything went pitch black._

_But it was all consensual. Wasn't it?_

_-_

Kokichi found himself back at the park he'd been at with Miu when he told her that Haruto was back. Trash was still laying everywhere. He started to wheeze. He dropped to his knees, shaking. It was freezing out- all he was wearing was a messed up shirt and skinny jeans. No jacket, scarf or shoes or anything. His hands went to his hair and he grabbed fistfuls of it.

_Haruto knows where I live Haruto is in my house Haruto can bail himself out of jail if I called the cops he's gonna kill me he's gonna kill me!_

Tears fell down his face as a strangled cry was released from the back of his throat, yanking at his hair. Pain. Pain was good. Pain was relieving. "I don't want this," his mind flashed to back then, back when those guys forced him to give them blowjobs. When those girls fucked him with a bottle. Haruto's voice rang in his ear. _It was consensual. It's your fault. _Right. It was...consensual...and it was his fault. He had no one to blame but himself. He let out another pain filled scream, sobbing, his fingernails digging into his skull. Blood poked from his head and he let go, letting the thin drops of blood drip down his head. He started laughing. At first it was small, but it grew as he threw himself back, his hands going to his neck and began squeezing tears still streaming down his face. He couldn't finish. He'd pass out before anything. If anything. He wasn't strong enough to snap his own neck. He moved his hands to grip anything in sight- which happened to be his milky pale arms. Clawing at them felt good, it brought the painful realization that he was alone. That he deserved it. He was a whore for anyone to use. But even seeing the blood running down his arms didn't feel like it was enough. He let out another scream, moving to punch the nearest tree. Then again. And again. His knuckles were scraped and bleeding. He laughed again, using the same hand to grab his face.

Unfortunately, he was feeling dizzy. Did he lose too much blood?

He collapsed to his side and ended up rolling a little, his gaze snapping to a plastic bag. He reached for it. Yes, yes, this will do fine. It looked like a large sandwich bag. It probably held chips or something. He unzipped it, and slid it over his head, still laughing, still crying, and zipped it as close to 'shut' as he could, the little zip was poking into his neck, and it hurt, but he didn't care. He couldn't breathe.

His body convulsed as his laughter stopped, tears and blood soaking his face. He was vaguely aware of his blood getting everywhere, but he didn't care.

How long did it take to die from asphyxiation? A few minutes, right?

Well, it was already after sunset, no one was ever here at this time. He was going to die alone, just like he knew he would from the day his brother died.

Not even the faint screaming of his name was enough to make him care anymore. The only thing that mattered to his fuzzy brain started to fade, even in thought. Was this what dying felt like? It was painful. But it was what he deserved. Whoever was screaming his name felt distant too.

Maybe he wasn't going to die alone, but at least he was going to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I surprise anyone with the fact the main perpetrators for the mentioned past incident were girls? I did very subtle hints ever since chapter 3, by not giving away any genders, and by hinting a bottle was used on him. I had this planned for a long time now. It's kind of a call out to women who do bad shit to guys, and HEY PEOPLE, GIRLS DO IT TO GUYS TOO. Not all guys are the enemies, and not all girls are the victims. So, I just felt like this should be depicted in my horrible fic.  
I'm not even a good person for this lmao  
OH! And the oxygen mask thing?? That was actually my personal experience and memory from when I had my first epileptic seizure when I was 5. I don't remember much, all I remember is the paramedics, oxygen mask, being held down, and being unable to breathe with the mask on. Most people would think an oxygen mask instantly helps relieve you, but uhhh. Hm. For me, it didn't feel helpful at all.  
ANYWAY! I hope yall enjoyed this! I certainly had fun! :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito gives up on the feud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got so much love and support last chapter :"0 I love yall!

Kaito had been trying to think of reasons he should contact Kokichi. He wanted to apologize. He wanted to talk to him. But there was no possible way of having Kokichi agree to meet up with him. He wasn't even sure if Kokichi would agree to meet up for sex anymore. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed. He should have done things differently. With a grunt, he decided to go on a walk. Maybe the clear, cool air will help him think better. He grabbed his jacket, his keys, and headed out.

He walked around campus, running his hands through his hair.

As he walked by a park that was a bit of a distance from his apartment, he saw someone dart past him. He ignored it. He took his phone out to check the time and to see if he had any messages, or notifications on social media. Nothing. He pocketed his phone and continued walking.

He wasn't too far away from the park when he heard a scream.

Kaito whirled around, startled. He...didn't imagine that, did he? He remained frozen in place, until he heard laughter that could only remind him of the Joker. It was the laughter mixed with what sounded like sobbing that got him moving. He bolted back towards the park, his eyes searching for the source of the distress.

He didn't expect to find what he saw.

It was...Kokichi. Laying in the grass in nothing but a t-shirt and jeans, laying in a bloody heap on the ground. It looked like the source of the blood came from his knuckles and his arms. It seemed like too much blood though. With a jolt, he realized Kokichi had a bag over his head, and the bag was closed. He was shaking, convulsing, suffocating.

Kaito darted forward as fast as he could. "Kokichi!" he screamed. He dropped to his knees beside the small boy, who didn't seem aware of what was going on. "Kokichi! Hey! Listen to me! You're gonna be fine!" he shouted, trying to grab the ziplock. Kokichi kept his small hands over it though, and Kaito had to wrestle his hands away to grab it and unzip the bag, yanking it off his head. Blood was in the bag, and it was on the ground. Ah, so his head was also bleeding...that wasn't good.

Kokichi continued hyperventilating, his eyes diluted. He definitely wasn't aware of what was going on. Was he suffering brain damage? He's also lost too much blood for comfort. So he did the one thing he could do.

He called for an ambulance.

Kaito tried to explain all he knew, but he didn't know much. The ambulance arrived within minutes. In that time, Kaito tried to help Kokichi in any way he could- but Kokichi's hyperventilating caused him to lose consciousness. Kaito wasn't a medical expert or anything, but he knew that wasn't good either.

That was confirmed when the paramedics got out with a stretcher, and had to put an oxygen mask on his face. Kaito stumbled back as they loaded him on to the stretcher, barking orders at eachother. They seemed frantic. Was Kokichi worse off than he thought? As they loaded him in the ambulance, students began gathering around, coming from college buildings, or the nearby apartments.

Kaito ran over to one of the paramedics. "Please, can I go with him?" he begged.

The paramedic shook his head. "No, sir. He's not properly breathing, we need the space to work. He's also lost too much blood. We will be headed to the Western Hospital though, if you wanna follow us in a car, you can."

After the paramedic spoke, one shouted from inside the ambulance. "We're losing him! We have to get going _now_!" The paramedic who was talking to Kaito rushed in, and the ambulance was swiftly closed. The ambulance started driving, and after mere seconds, the light was turned on, the siren blaring as it began speeding down the street.

Kaito stood there, shell shocked, before running back the way he came to his apartment. He hopped in his car, thankful that his apartment keys were on the same chain as his car keys.

He started the car, and began driving the speed limit to the hospital.

It didn't take too long to get there.

He hurried inside the hospital, stopping at reception to question Kokichi's status. The receptionist gave him a confused look. Kaito gritted his teeth. "Kokichi Ouma. He should have arrived earlier. He was in an ambulance."

"Ohh," her face lit up with recognition, "he is currently in the emergency room. I haven't been updated on his status yet, but if you sit down and wait, we'll get news to you as soon as possible."

Kaito groaned but thanked her anyway, moving to sit on one of the chairs closest to the emergency room hallway's door. He tapped his foot, waiting.

After several minutes, he paused.

Kokichi's friends should know what's going on. They had a right to know. Hopefully Rantaro still had Miu's number, and she can contact their friends.

So, he went to his contacts, scrolled down to Rantaro, and pressed call, holding his phone up to his ear. It rang four times before Rantaro picked up.

_"Hey, Kaito, Is something up?"_

"Yeah, hey, do you still have Miu's number? From high school?"

A pause. _"Yeah, why? Did something happen?"_

"Kokichi's in the hospital."

_"Seriously? What happened?"_ Rantaro's voice laced in concern.

"I don't know. I just found him outside, injured, and suffocating."

Rantaro swore. _"Okay. I'll call Miu. I'll be there shortly."_ Kaito faintly heard voices in the back.

"Who all is there with you?"

_"Everyone. Shuichi, Kaede, Tenko and Maki. We were going to have a double date but Tenko and Kaede didn't want to leave Maki out, since you were busy, so we've all just been at my place."_

"Good. Bring them with you when you leave."

_"Bring them with me?"_

"Yes. I need to talk to everyone. Tell Miu to bring her friends too."

_"I don't know what you're planning, but I'll trust you. I'll see you soon."_

"Yeah. Bye." Kaito hung up. He dropped his phone on to his lap and groaned, covering his face with his hands. He definitely handled everything badly. And because of what, his fear that Maki and Shuichi would hate him? God, how stupid could he get? They should know he wasn't the type to just abandon those in need. If he'd just helped Kokichi from the start instead of letting fear control him, maybe none of this would have happened. It was his fault.

...No. It wasn't his fault. Not completely.

He took a deep breath. In, out. In, out.

Kaito lowered his head, his hands covering his mouth, and continued doing breathing exercises, until a hand touched his shoulder.

His head snapped back up.

His friends were there. It was Shuichi who'd touched him, looking at him with wide eyed concern. "Kaito, are you alright?" he asked hesitantly.

Kaito paused. "I'm fine. It's Kokichi who isn't."

"Why do you care about that brat?" Maki asked quietly.

"Yeah!" Tenko piped in, "he's nothing but trouble! A typical degenerate male!"

"I-"

"_Where the fuck is he_?" A female voice screamed. Everyone jumped, and whirled around. Miu was storming inside the hospital, her heels clacking on the ground. She was wearing a hot pink mini dress and a black fluffy jacket, her heels were black and the heel itself looked like it could stab through anything. Her icy eyes locked on with Kaito's group. She started walking furiously ahead. Kiibo, Angie, and Himiko came in the hospital, scrambling after her.

"Miu! Stop!" Kiibo said.

Miu stopped in front of Rantaro, who held his hands up in surprise, his eyes wide. She slapped him.

"Miu!" Kiibo sounded horrified.

Ignoring him and everyone's defensive and shocked looks, Miu grabbed the front of Rantaro's shirt and yanked him down. "You! How fucking _dare_ you call me after _two years_ of not speaking to me unless Kokichi's with me, just to say Kokichi's in the fuckin' hospital? How dare you leave me hanging? Do you not know how much that little shota shit means to me? I'll fucking skin you alive and wear your skin as a crown!"

"H-hey, we shouldn't argue," Shuichi gently grabbed Miu's wrist to pry her off of his boyfriend. Miu yanked away from him. "Don't touch me with your disgusting emo zombie hands!" she shoved him back.

"Miu! Stop this!" Kaede caught Shuichi before he fell, helping him up and glaring at her.

"Or what, tiny tits?" Miu snarled.

"Don't talk to Kaede like that you filthy, masochistic freak!" Tenko stepped in front of Kaede.

"Guys, we need to settle down!" Kiibo said, raising his voice.

"Kiibo's right, guys, if we can just calmly sit down-" Rantaro tried.

"Why the fuck is Kokichi in the fucking hospital, you fuckin' avocado deepthroater?!"

"Shut your mouth before I shut it for you," Maki cut in coldly.

"Pray to Atua that Kokichi will make a full recovery!"

"You!" Tenko seethed, "need to _shut up_ about Atua already!"

"Nyeh, don't talk to Angie like that! She's way better than you!"

"Himiko, that's crossing a line!" Kaede snapped.

"Oh, like she hasn't crossed a line? Sure," Himiko retorted.

"Himiko, we need to all settle down," Shuichi pleaded.

"Yes, we are in a hospital, please-" Kiibo chipped in.

"All of you are so immature," Maki scoffed.

"Oh, now Miss Red Eyes is gonna go acting all high and mighty? You're no better than the rest of us, you creepy hellspawn!" Miu sneered.

Maki's face grew colder. "If you don't-"

"SHUT UP!" Kaito screamed, "all of you! Shut up! Shut! Up! You're all pissing me the hell off! We're going to get kicked out because _none of you guys_ give a shit about how Kokichi's doing!" At this, Miu began to angrily protest, but Kaito cut her off before she could even start talking. "No, _you_ listen here, bitch, you need to fucking calm down. All of you need to calm the fuck down. If you can't handle yourselves in a damn hospital, then just get out of my face! I've had enough of all this stupid arguing! All over what? Some stupid feud that _you two_," he glared at Himiko and Tenko, "can't seem to solve like civilized human beings? You're all in college, so stop acting like you're in fucking grade school! Seriously! _Some_ of us want to know how Kokichi's doing, and _all_ of us are going to get kicked out! Grow up already."

It was silent for a moment. 

"Pardon me for asking..." Kiibo said meekly, "but...since when...did you start caring about Kokichi's wellbeing? The last I heard, you two were sworn enemies."

Kaito met Rantaro's gaze for a moment, and he noticed Miu looking down at her shoes, her fists clenched. He sighed. He could feel his body trembling. Shuichi and Maki eyed him suspiciously, but with underlying concern.

"Kaito..?" Maki spoke.

"It's okay, Maki roll. I'm fine," Kaito sighed. "I-"

"Visitors for Kokichi Ouma?"

All at once, Kaito and the other nine with him turned to face the doorway that a nurse stood at, clutching a clipboard. "Is he okay?" Miu demanded. She jumped and fixed her glasses. "Well...according to Miss Tsumiki, he should be okay eventually..."

"Eventually?" Kiibo squeaked.

The nurse nodded, "he's lost a lot of blood. We had to hook him up to an IV. He was also having breathing problems, so he will be needing assistance in breathing for awhile. He's doing oxygen therapy. We've fixed his wounds up, but all in all, he appears to be in a coma. It should be short term, but we'll see how he heals."

"Can...we see him?" Kaede asked softly.

The nurse paused for a moment before nodding. "Yes. He's stable enough. He's in the ICU room in the far corner on the left. Please, do try to be quiet," she held the door open for them.

All ten of them quietly hurried down the hall.

The door was already open when they reached it. Kaito felt sick. Kokichi was laying tucked in bed, his arms out, his lesser damaged arm had several bandaid patches on his arm, covering up any cuts or scratches, and an IV connected to that arm. The other was bandaged completely, as were his knuckles. His neck and head were also bandaged, the oxygen mask on his face seemed so big compared to the rest of him.

He looked small. Vulnerable.

Miu let out a strangled sob. Angie moved to give her a hug. Himiko and Kiibo clung to eachother, both faces mirrored disbelief and fear.

Kaede inhaled sharply and gripped Tenko's hand, and Shuichi lowered his head. Rantaro rubbed his back, his face somber. Only Maki and Tenko seemed impassive, though there was conflict in their eyes too. Kaito was the first to move. He walked over to the bed, sitting on a nearby chair and gently clutched Kokichi's bandaged hand.

"Kaito," Maki spoke softer than usual, "what happened?"

Shuichi spoke next. "Yeah...we need to know...please, tell us what you know. All of this is so sudden..."

Kaito bit his lip, closing his eyes. "Alright," his voice wavered. He opened his eyes and looked back at Kokichi's somewhat peaceful face. He turned back to everyone.

"I'll tell you everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOO WEE. This chapter was fun to write! :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Internal conflicts suck, don't they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo ?? What's this?? An update so soon after another update??

It was so lifeless. Everything was pitch black. He couldn't hear anything. Kokichi stepped forward, fear overtaking his body. Was this death? Did he die? What happened? He rubbed his eyes, and suddenly, there was a shock to his chest. He cried out, but the shock happened again. If he was dead, why was he feeling this? What was going on? Faintly, he started hearing voices.

_"His heart's starting back up!"_

_"Hook the oxygen tank up!"_

The voices were blurred together. He was...alive? This seemed familiar. It reminded him of...

"Of when you were in the hospital for alcohol poisoning?" A familiar voice spoke up in amusement. Kokichi whirled around, and there stood across from him a clone of him, but wearing all black plus a checkered scarf, while Kokichi himself wore all white with his checkered scarf. Kokichi's brows furrowed. "You're...me?"

The other Kokichi, who Kokichi decided to just refer to as 'Ouma', as it would be awkward to him to call someone else by his first name, smiled eerily. "Yes. I am the personification of your...dark thoughts."

Kokichi tilted his head to the side, his face scrunched. _What kind of mindfuckery movie shit is this?_

"It's no 'movie shit'," Ouma sneered at him, looking thoroughly annoyed.

Kokichi bit his lip. "You said you're the personification of my darker thoughts. How does that even work?" he asked, "this didn't happen the last time..."

Ouma leaned back. "That's because last time, you weren't in a coma due to blood loss and suffocation. And the coma you'd been in was short term. This coma is from a suicide attempt. So I'm here to say..." his face twisted to disgust, "how dare you fail? Seriously, who's so useless that they can't even take their own life properly?"

Kokichi blanched. "I...failed?"

"No shit, you wouldn't be here if you didn't fail."

Kokichi's brows furrowed. "But...how? I was alone."

Ouma's eyes narrowed. "Obviously not. If you were alone, then how did you end up in the hospital? Dumbass. You're as worthless as Haruto's said you are. Speaking of, I wonder if he's left your apartment yet."

Kokichi covered his ears. "Stop."

The blackness changed to a memory of Haruto. The first time Kokichi's lost his virginity to him. Haruto had been thrusting into him, grunting out "fuck" with every rough thrust. Kokichi saw himself laying slack, tears in his eyes. He vividly remembered how he hadn't been properly prepared, and how much it'd hurt.

_"God, fuck, yes! You're so worthless, just laying there and taking in my cock," Haruto hissed out._

"Stop," Kokichi's voice quivered.

The memory changed again, this time to the first time Haruto beat him.

_"You useless, worthless little shit! How dare you? I worked hard on making this date perfect! You messed up! I have to correct you!"_

"I said stop!" Kokichi shouted, tears pricking his eyes. The memories faded back to black, and Ouma was suddenly in front of him, a sick smile on his face.

"Stop what? You're the one who's thinking about it."

"No! You- you're making me..."

"I said I am the personification of your darker thoughts. What you think is what I think. And what I think is what you think. We're the same person. You just can't handle it, because you like to shift the blame to everyone. Isn't that right?" Ouma asked smugly.

Kokichi shook his head rapidly. "No. No, no, you're wrong! I don't want to blame anyone!"

"But that's a lie, isn't it, Kokichi?" Ouma smirked.

Tears began freely falling down his face. "No. Stop. Leave me alone."

Ouma began to walk around him. "Ah, but you see, the thing is, I can't do that. I'm staying right with you until you wake up. So, since we have all the time in the world, let's talk."

Kokichi clenched his fists. "Whatever you have to say...I'm not interested."

Ouma laughed. "What, are you saying I'm boring? Are you confessing to being the one thing you fear?"

Kokichi flinched. "No. I just don't want to hear it. I don't need to be having these thoughts."

"So what? You're still stuck with me," Ouma paused, standing behind Kokichi, moving to rest his chin on Kokichi's shoulder, one hand going to his cheek, the other wrapping around him, as if he were trapping him. "We're two sides of the same coin. You can't get rid of me. Even if it were possible, you wouldn't be able to do it. You're worthless. Disgusting. Nobody likes you. Everyone thinks you're boring and obnoxious."

"S-saying that just means you hate yourself too..."

Ouma rolled his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you? We're the same person. What you think, I think. You're just upset because I'm saying it out loud. Jeez, you're pretty stupid too. A fucking failure, really. How disappointing. If only Haruto were here- he'd put some use to you." Ouma's hand, resting on Kokichi's cheek, moved to cover his eyes, as if everything around him wasn't already dark. "Because you're just a little sex doll. A slave to anyone with a dick."

"Stop...please..." Kokichi whispered.

"A whore for cock. I bet you'd like it if Haruto and those friends of his came back and fucked you senseless."

Kokichi's lower lip quivered. Why was this happening? If he'd known he'd be stuck in his own personal hell, he wouldn't have...tried to end his life.

Ouma laughed. "Aww, are you scared? Of what? Yourself? How pathetic _are_ you? Sniveling, cowardly little Kokichi, scared of himself. What a laugh." Ouma let go of him and shoved him down. Kokichi laid motionless, tears continuously falling down his face. Ouma kneeled down next to him. "Hey, don't space out now. I'm not done yet. You're nothing, you know that? You are literally so much lower than an ant that if you had successfully died, no one would have noticed, and if anyone did notice, they wouldn't care. Pathetic. Disgusting. Useless. Whore. That's what you are. You don't deserve friends," Ouma paused, and smirked, "but of course, there's friends such as Himiko. She was the one who told Haruto where you live. Maybe it's because she hates you. Maybe she did it because she wanted you to suffer."

"No..." Kokichi whispered brokenly.

"Yes."

"No...she wouldn't..."

"And how are you so sure? You weren't there. You did irritate her and mock her before she got Haruto's help."

Ouma squeezed his eyes shut. "Stop," he pleaded, "just stop. I don't...want to live..."

"Good, because no one else wants you to, either!" Ouma replied cheerfully.

Kokichi gripped his hair, and cried.

All the while, Ouma laughed.

Through the tears and the laughter, there was a noise. It sounded like...a sob? Followed by soft speaking. What was-?

_"Yeah...we need to know...please, tell us what you know. All of this is so sudden..."_ Was that...Shuichi's voice?

_"...Alright...I'll tell you everything..." _And that...definitely sounded like Kaito. And he sounded closer than Shuichi. Or he was just louder. There was a warm grip on his hand. Kokichi swallowed anxiously.

"Oh goodie!" Ouma said happily, "we can still hear them! Let's see what they have to say!"

_"The truth is...Kokichi and I...we're...we were...friends with benefits."_

Kokichi's eyes widened. He jerked up so he was on his hands and knees. "No," he breathed, "don't tell them. Stop. Don't tell them! Don't tell them! Please! Don't tell them! Stop! Kaito! Shut up!" he screamed.

~.~.~

After Kaito began speaking, the heart monitor began to speed up. At first, it was only a little, but it began increasing erratically. Rantaro ran to the wall and pushed the button to summon a nurse. At once, there were nurses rushing in, ushering the young adults out.

"What...was that?" Kaede asked, confused and scared.

"Um...I read before that sometimes coma patients hear what's going on in the outside world..." Kiibo said meekly, "maybe Kokichi heard?"

Kaito sighed, looking distressed. "Well, the cat's already out of the bag. I'll still tell you everything I know. Let's head out."

"Where to?" Shuichi asked.

"Mine and Shuichi's place?" Kaito offered.

"Hell no, I don't fucking trust you," Miu hissed.

"Nyeh...how about Angie's then?" Himiko suggested.

"Everyone is welcome in my home," Angie smiled.

"I'd rather crawl through a stack of needles!" Tenko huffed.

"Okay, okay," Rantaro held his hands up before a fight could break out, "how about my place? I'm friends with everyone here, so you all trust me, right? Plus there's plenty of space."

It went silent. It was an agreement. So, Rantaro drove Shuichi, Kaede, Tenko and Maki back to his house while Kaito followed alone in his car, and Miu drove Angie, Kiibo, Himiko and Angie, following Kaito's car.

They all parked in front of Rantaro's large, two story house, and went inside. Several young girls came running, each trying to get Rantaro's attention. Rantaro kept a smile on his face as he addressed each one of his sisters, before glancing at everyone, who just stood awkwardly in the foyer. Rantaro turned back to his sisters. "Hey, I have to go talk to my friends. It's really important. Can you girls go play for now?" he asked.

A small chorus of "aww" met his ears, but his sisters all left anyway. Rantaro turned back to his friends. "Sorry about that. Here, we can head to my room."

So, all ten of them headed upstairs, down the left hall, and to the right, where his room was. His walls were a pastel green color with all sorts of stuff hanging on his wall, everything was from another country. His desk was messy, as he'd been making plans to travel with Shuichi during the winter break. He also had a double bed with white sheets and a dark blue duvet. He sat at the edge of his bed, and Shuichi and Kaito sat next to him. Maki sat at the desk, turning the chair to face everyone, and Tenko and Kaede sat at the foot of the bed.

Miu, Angie, Himiko and Kiibo all sat across from them. It was like they were all divided. And they were. This needed to be fixed. Rantaro cleared his throat. "So, you were saying? Kaito?"

"Right," Kaito swallowed and looked at everyone's expectant stare. He took a deep breath. "Like I was saying, we were friends with benefits. It happened...at that party. Remember?" Kaito glanced at Kaede, then at Shuichi, then Maki. "Kaede had gotten drunk for the first time. Maki roll, you took care of her the next day."

"Yeah, I remember," Kaede looked embarrassed.

"Well, I got drunk that night too," Kaito glanced at Kokichi's group of friends, each silent and watching him, "and at one point, Kokichi came up to me, and started flirting. And...well, we were drunk. We didn't really recognize eachother. So we slept together. The next morning, we agreed it...was really good. So we agreed to meet up every now and then. We've only met up like, twice after that though."

"So the next day, when I called you to pick up bandages and painkillers for Kaede...you sounded so off...that's why..." Maki whispered.

Kaito cringed. "I'm sorry, Maki roll. I didn't want to lie. I didn't want to hide it. But..." he clenched his fist. He had to say it. "I was...afraid."

"Afraid?" Shuichi repeated, looking confused.

Kaito nodded. "Yeah. Afraid of...betraying you guys. For hooking up with him." To be so weak in front of his sidekicks, his friends, and even Kokichi's friends was humiliating. But humiliation was his punishment for being so stupid. He deserved it.

"Kaito..." Maki softened, "we wouldn't have been betrayed. Confused, yes, but not betrayed. We know you do things you believe is right. And if you saw something in Kokichi that made you want to go back to him..." she hesitated, "then...maybe...we were wrong about him."

Kaito smiled a little. "So...you don't mind him?"

Maki shook her head. "No. I still hate him. But..." she played with one of her pigtails, "I'll...learn to tolerate him. And maybe then we can...you know, be friends. Eventually. Maybe."

"I feel the same way as Maki," Shuichi said quietly, "I don't mind him. But...he's hard to figure out. But you and Rantaro both seem to trust him. So, I'll follow your examples."

"He isn't," Miu said in a low tone.

"Huh?" Shuichi glanced at her.

Miu had her head down, her bangs covering her eyes. "I'm saying Kokichi isn't hard to figure out. You guys just assume he is because you take what he says to face value. Do you look at a dildo and think 'wow, that dildo would fit inside of me easily!' and then try it, and come to find out it's bigger than you thought? That's what this is like."

"I...don't follow that analogy..." Shuichi said, a bead of sweat forming at his temple.

Miu looked annoyed. "It means you're a bunch of tight asses. Seriously. You're just judging him without even knowing him. What was the saying? Don't judge a dildo by it's size?"

"I think you mean _don't judge a book by it's cover_," Rantaro supplied.

Miu rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that too. But really...your first impression of him made you look at him negatively. Well, would it be fair if everyone looked at you based on first impressions, instead of getting to know the real you?"

"I...have to agree. Though I do not know Kokichi as well as Miu, I know he's not a bad person. He's very kind," Kiibo said.

"Nyahaha! I agree! Atua says you must always trust your friends!" Angie piped in.

"Nyeh...Kokichi sure has a lot of friends..." Himiko said with a sigh, "it's too bad that guy couldn't be here..."

The room went silent.

"What...guy?" Kaito asked slowly.

Himiko put a finger to her mouth. "I don't know his name. He didn't tell me. But he said he was a friend of Kokichi..." 

Angie's face lit up. "Yes, yes! I remember him!"

Miu looked suspicious and scared. "What did he look like?"

Himiko blushed. "Well...he was really tall...he was kinda pale...and his hair was black and had lots of gel in it..."

Kaede's face turned white while Miu and Kaito's faces both twisted. "Himiko...what did you do?" Miu snarled. Himiko stared at Miu, backing up into Angie and pulling her knees up to her chest, a confused and nervous look on her face.

"I didn't do anything..."

"You have five fucking seconds to tell me _what the fuck you did _or I'll fucking wring your neck and tie you to the back of my car and drive through a patch of pig shit! _What did you do_?" Miu shouted.

Himiko cringed back. "I...I didn't do anything! I just told him after he helped me with my project where Kokichi lived! He wanted to know! I had to tell him! Why?"

"_You fucking bitch!_" Miu screamed and lunged for her. Kiibo leapt in front of Himiko to stop Miu from mauling the small redhead. Angie moved Himiko back and held her hands out.

"Miu, stop!"

"This titless bitch is the reason why Kokichi's in the fucking hospital!" Miu screamed.

"Are you serious?" Kaito whispered. Rantaro turned away from the group of arguing friends, glancing at Kaito, who's face had grown cold.

"Kaito?"

Kaito stood up. Shuichi quickly grabbed Kaito's wrist.

"You did this? His own friend? Do you not understand what you did?" Kaito rose his voice. He glanced at Kaede, and saw her with her face buried in Tenko's shoulder. She was shaking and crying.

Himiko covered her ears with the palms of her hands. "Stop it! Why is everyone so mad at me? What did I do?"

"That asshole is why Kokichi tried to take his fucking life!" Kaito snapped, "he's Kokichi's ex-boyfriend!"

"W-what?! I didn't know!" Himiko looked horrified.

"Even if you didn't know, you _never_ give someone's address away! That's so fucked up!" Kaito began to storm over to her. Shuichi and Rantaro leapt up and did their best to restrain Kaito.

"Everyone, stop!" Kaede shouted, her voice cracking. At once, the situation diffused, and everyone's attention was now on the crying blonde. Tenko stared at her, her face dark with worry. Kaede wiped at her tears. "Haruto...is Kokichi's ex?"

"Yeah," Miu spat, "how do _you_ know him?"

Kaede sighed shakily. "Everyone, sit back down. We have more to talk about."

"I think we should all calm down before we try to discuss anything else," Maki muttered.

Rantaro sighed. "I'll make some coffee." He stood up, and walked out. Shuichi got up and scrambled after him.

This left with a shaken up Kaede being held tightly by Tenko, an impassive Maki, a pissed off Kaito and Miu, a confused Kiibo, a concerned Angie, and a crying Himiko. Nobody moved an inch. No one wanted to talk about this anymore. But all of them knew that this was a conversation that they couldn't avoid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this chapter was unplanned from the start. It was a last minute decision. And even writing it, it was a big mindfuck. But, it was actually fun.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And thus, all the pieces of Haruto are connecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first update of WITD of the New Year! I hope yall had a happy one!

Rantaro leaned against the counter, closing his eyes and sighing heavily as he waited for the coffee to heat up. He hadn't expected the conversation about Kokichi to have taken such a sharp turn like that. And now everybody is stressed. Kaito and Miu were furious, rightfully so, Rantaro must add, he was frustrated with Himiko as well, but at the same time, he reasoned with himself, he knew she didn't know this would happen. Angie seemed torn between blaming Himiko, being protective of her, or blaming herself. He couldn't tell for sure, but when she was protecting Himiko from Miu, she seemed...guilty. But she hid it really well.

Kaede was obviously distressed. Also understandable. Rantaro knew from high school that Haruto was a nasty individual. And Kaede seemed to know who he was. Tenko was upset because Kaede was. Shuichi seemed concerned about the whole thing, similar to him, and Maki...well...Rantaro still couldn't quite get a read on her. She had a really impressive poker face.

"Rantaro? Are you okay?" A small voice asked. Rantaro lifted his head, glancing at the threshold to the kitchen. It was his youngest sister, Mayu, age eight. She had chestnut brown hair that fell straight down to her elbows. Her blue eyes were wide with worry. Rantaro couldn't help but smile. He was particularly close to Mayu, as she was the only sister out of all twelve of them who, ever since learning how to walk, followed him around everywhere. When he was fourteen, she was two, and he would walk around the house, and she would try to mimic his every movement. He'd even once kneeled down to hug her, and as a result, she sat down to hug him back. It was too adorable. Not that Rantaro played favorites, he just felt loved by Mayu in particular. Like he was a role model or something. And he cherished it.

Rantaro walked over to Mayu, patting her head gently. "Yeah, I'm okay. Lots of stuff is going on, but don't worry," he said with a soft smile.

"Hey! No fair! I want head pats too!" His nine year old sister, Chisato, complained. She had light blonde hair that fell in waves, similar to his, to her shoulders, and hazel eyes.

"And me!"

"Me too!"

"Rantaro, I want head pats!"

His ten year old sister, Natsumi, his eleven year old sister, Sakura, and his twelve year old sister, Maho, all stood near the door. Natsumi had curly caramel blonde hair that fell to her elbows and violet eyes, Sakura had straight red hair with dyed pink streaks and green eyes, and Maho had dark brown hair in a pixie cut short hairstyle and brown eyes.

Rantaro gave each of them head pats. "You're all too sweet." His sisters always cheered him up, and generally, in moments like these, really helped relieve stress.

"Bleh, Rantaro's being a sappy brother again," his thirteen year old sister, Nanako, huffed, crossing her arms. She had black hair generally in pigtails that fell to her shoulders, and sharp amber eyes. Despite her mean appearance, Nanako was one of the sweetest girls Rantaro knew.

So, he opened his arms for a hug. "What, you don't wanna give your big brother hugs?" he teased.

"I do! I do!" Mayu, Chisato, Natsumi, Sakura and Maho all said at once. Rantaro's heart swelled and he gave them all hugs. Nanako stood off to the side, huffing.

"Come on, Nanako, it's not that bad," his fourteen year old sister Midori said, nudging her. Midori, in terms of looks, looked very similar to him. He was pretty sure Midori's real mom was the sister of _his_ real mom, as he knew she had a younger twin sister. Midori had avocado green hair in gentle waves that fell to her waist, her eyes similar to his, but a little more on the blue side.

"Shut up," Nanako pouted, but nevertheless, both of them gave Rantaro a hug.

"Well, aren't you popular today?" His fifteen year old sister Ayami mused. She had black hair with a tint of midnight blue to it, and green eyes.

Rantaro gave her a thumbs up. "What can I say? I guess I'm a good brother."

"Of course you are!" Haruka, his sixteen year old sister interjected, "no one here thinks otherwise." She had light pink hair that fell to her cheekbones, and amber eyes similar to Nanako's, but softer.

"Except Nanako," Risa, his seventeen year old sister chipped in. She had frizzy blonde hair that fell slightly past her shoulders, big brown eyes, and glasses.

Nanako scowled at her, nudging her. "Shut up." Risa giggled in response.

"Behave, you two," their eighteen year old sister, Hitomi, called from the dining room. She had sunny blonde hair in crimped waves that fell to the small of her back, and violet eyes.

"She started it!" Nanako whined.

"Then you should end it," Emi, his final sister, as well as the oldest of the girls, piped in, appearing out of nowhere. She had black hair that fell flat iron straight to her thighs, with various highlights of blonde, teal, and pink, and she had dark brown eyes, and glasses.

Nanako grumbled under her breath. Emi glanced at Rantaro. "Seriously, though, are you okay? You seem stressed."

Rantaro met the gazes of all twelve of his sisters, some standing with him in the kitchen, and some by the door. He laughed lightly. "I'm fine, really. A friend of mine is just in the hospital, so we're all a little on edge."

"Is it Kokichi? I noticed he wasn't with any of you," Risa asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah."

"I'm sure he'll be fine, he's tougher than he looks," Nanako was the one who spoke. She faintly remembered Kokichi from when Rantaro was in high school. She was around ten when she met him.

"You only think he's tough because you're a wimp," Maho teased.

"Shut up! Just because I'm not super sporty like you, doesn't mean I'm a wimp!"

Rantaro laughed. "Okay, okay, go play, or read, I have to take the coffee to my friends," he glanced at the now full coffee pot. The girls all groaned, giving him concerned looks, but all of them left, except for Mayu, who stood by Rantaro. She moved to hug his leg. Rantaro ruffled her hair. "Go," he said gently, "when my friends leave, I'll read to you."

Mayu brightened. "Okay!" and she ran off to do god knows what.

"I never get tired of watching you and your sisters interact," Shuichi mused. Rantaro glanced at him, eyebrows raised.

"I didn't hear you come in."

Shuichi smiled slightly. "I followed you out. I was about to speak up, but Mayu came in first, so I just waited until it cleared up."

"Sorry," Rantaro chuckled, "they can be...clingy, sometimes."

Shuichi shook his head. "Don't apologize. I'm glad you and your sisters are so close. Here, did you need help carrying the cups upstairs?"

Rantaro nodded, walking over to his boyfriend and wrapping an arm around his waist. "I do. That'd be great, Shuichi," he leaned over and kissed his forehead, "thanks."

A few of his sisters giggled, peeking out from the threshold. Rantaro's face burned.

"Oi!" he complained.

The girls squealed and ran off.

"Maybe next time we can do this at my uncles house?" Shuichi suggested, a small sly smile on his face, "for privacy."

Rantaro looked at Shuichi, raising a brow. "So you want privacy, huh? What are you thinking about that would require privacy?" a teasing grin tilted the corners of his mouth up.

Shuichi flushed. "N-nothing! Just...I don't know...hand holding? More forehead kisses?"

Rantaro gave Shuichi a look of mock horror and let go of Shuichi to pour the coffees into cups. "Keep it PG-13, Shuichi, there are children in this house, who apparently _like to listen in on people's conversations_," he called the last bit out, and he heard their laughter from the living room.

After he finished, he picked up five of them, hooking his fingers around the handles. "Let's head back."

Shuichi copied him. "Okay."

. . .

Once Rantaro and Shuichi came back to Rantaro's room and passed out the coffees, they sat back down, a little closer than before. Himiko was laying her head on Angie's shoulder, her eyes red and puffy from crying, while Kiibo sat between her and Miu, who was glaring over at her. Whether it was because of the whole Kokichi incident or because she was snuggling up to Angie, Rantaro wasn't one hundred percent sure. Maki was sitting at the desk still, her hands linked together, her mouth pressed to a thin line. Kaito gripped the handle of his coffee, biting his lip.

"Kaede? Did you want to start us off?" Rantaro asked, breaking the silence.

Kaede lowered her coffee after taking a sip, holding it barely above her lap. She nodded. "Yeah. I'll explain what I know." She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. Tenko rubbed her back comfortingly. Himiko watched their exchange, turning her face away from them, her expression morphing to one of sadness and...a hint of guilt. Guilt over the feud? Or guilt because she inadvertently brought up painful memories of Haruto?

Kaede stared down into her coffee. "Look. I knew Haruto from when we were kids. He was my childhood friend. His parents died in a car accident picking up supplies for his fifth birthday party, so his aunt and his abusive uncle got his parents life insurance an moved in to the house, and after they did, Haruto began to change. He became aggressive. He's beaten me up a couple times because in his eyes, whatever I've done, I messed up. Like...one time I got him regular milk instead of chocolate milk, and he beat me up. He said he needed to correct me. My dad made me cut him off, and after a couple years we became friends in secret, but he didn't change. At all. He said I messed up for rejecting him when he asked me out. A neighbor had to come help me. And afterwards, we moved away. Up until recently, I hadn't heard from him. I had actually forgotten about him."

"So that's what that fuckwad's childhood was like," Miu muttered, "doesn't excuse the fuckin' bullshit he's put Kokichi through, though."

"No," Shuichi said softly, "it doesn't excuse it. But it explains it."

Everyone's eyes snapped to Shuichi, who's face became red at the sudden attention. "What the hell do you mean?" Miu demanded.

Shuichi fiddled with his cup. "I mean...as a detective in training, I see a lot of cases. I've seen abusive families. I've seen the outcome that abuse has had on a child. It's...really horrifying. But I think I understand. Kaede, you said that after his aunt and uncle moved in, he changed, right? What kind of abuse did Haruto suffer exactly?"

Kaede bit her lower lip. "His uncle was the one who taught him if someone messes up, you correct them by beating them. He's hurt Haruto on more than a few occasions doing the same thing."

"Just as I thought," Shuichi murmured, more to himself than anyone else. He cleared his throat. "And you said they moved in on his fifth birthday, right?"

Kaede nodded. "That's when his parents died. And only a few days later, his aunt and uncle moved in."

Shuichi put a hand to his chin. "Okay. I got it. That makes sense."

"What? Stop keeping everything to yourself and explain what you get! Of course, _I_ understand, but these dimwits don't!" Miu crossed her arms. No one believed her. But Shuichi continued talking.

"When a child is really young, they're impressionable. What he went through, adding on to his grief of losing his parents, shaped his mind into thinking that the abuse is okay. At age five you don't fully think for yourself. And to grow up around the abuse, and even be taught it, abuse victims often grow up to be abusers as well. It's a psychological thing- they think it's normal, they learn it from their guardians, and the abuse spreads."

"...No." Miu said firmly.

Shuichi looked confused. "Huh? No? What do you mean?"

"Abuse victims," Miu's teeth gritted, "do _not_ become abusers."

"Not all of them, no," Shuichi amended, "but-"

Miu stood up quickly, clenching her fists. "But nothing! Stop it with that bullshit! Abuse victims become abusers? That's a crock load of shit! What fuckin' drugs are you taking?" she snapped.

"Miu, please, just hear Shuichi out," Kaede pleaded.

"No! I'm tired of this! I'm not listening to your...your...fucking made up bullshit!"

"M-made up?" Shuichi's brows furrowed, "why are you so insistent that I'm wrong?"

Miu all but stomped her foot. "Because Kokichi isn't fucking abusive!"

The room went deathly silent.

"What...do you mean?" To Rantaro's surprise, Maki was the one who spoke up. Miu clenched her fists, a look of regret on her face, before sighing, dropping back to the ground. She lowered her head.

"Kokichi's an abuse victim too. From his dad."

Silence.

"That makes sense now," Kaito whispered, "he got a phone call when we were out the other day. He was really distressed about it. I guess that was his dad."

Miu twiddled her thumbs. "His mom and brother died when he was little. His dad took it out on Kokichi. He moved out when he was sixteen, and shortly after, he met Haruto, and began dating him. It was a never ending chain of abuse for him. First he dealt with his dad for a majority of his life growing up, then he dealt with Haruto for two years."

"I'm amazed he kept it together this long," Kaede said quietly.

"He didn't," Miu said harshly, "when he was dating Haruto, he would pay off some older guys to get him alcohol. He turned into a fucking drunk and it damaged his body to the point of needing to get his stomach pumped when a whole bottle of alcohol was poured into his fucking system. He got drunk often, cried every night, called me, and sometimes beg me to stay on the phone with him until he fell asleep."

"A whole bottle was...poured into his system?" Kaito asked.

Rantaro leaned forward. "I remember that. I wasn't sure if he had been the one drinking, or if something had happened."

"Yeah. He told me everything when I visited him."

Kaito looked a little more anxious. "Miu...will you tell us what happened?"

Miu looked uncomfortable. "Haruto manipulated him into consenting to a gang bang. He said he remembers the guys forcing cock in his mouth and some girls forcing alcohol down his throat before using their alcohol bottle as a dildo. Fuckin' tore his ass up."

"...Oh." Kaito breathed out.

Kaede looked sad. "It sounds like Haruto's just gotten worse over the years."

"No shit."

Shuichi looked thoughtful. "I wonder..."

"What?" Maki glanced at him.

Shuichi hesitated, biting his lip. "Do...you guys think he still has empathy in him?"

"I think so, you should have seen how messed up he was when his parents died," Kaede said instantly.

"No fuckin' way! If he really had empathy, then he wouldn't have had his friends _sexually assault_ Kokichi and then blame _him_ for it!" Miu snapped.

Shuichi chewed on his lip as the two blondes glared at eachother. Each of them were correct in their own right, but...

Rantaro frowned. "He may be capable of empathy, but he may also be narcissistic and think what he's doing is the right thing. Which would make him seem like he has no empathy."

"Who fuckin' cares? Why the hell are you trying to humanize that bastard?! He's done nothing but hurt and manipulate Kokichi!" Miu rose her voice.

"Everyone deserves to be humanized," Kaede rationed.

"Tch! Him? You should know better than to say that, Kaeidiot!"

"Stop insulting my girlfriend," Tenko cut in.

Miu turned her glare to Tenko. "I'll stop insulting her when she stops being a total dumbass! You guys didn't see how fucked up Kokichi was! Why are you so insistent on humanizing Haruturd and ignoring what Kokichi went through? Literally how dare you all? Even now, Kokichi's in the fucking hospital because _someone_," Miu glared at Himiko, who sunk further into Angie, "couldn't keep her fucking mouth shut."

"We're not ignoring what Kokichi went through," Shuichi insisted, "I'm just trying to-"

"No! You know what? Fuck you! Fuck all of you! I hope you all rot in a fucking hole!"

"Miu!" Kiibo grabbed her wrist, "you're taking it too far!"

Yanking away, Miu stood up. "I'm fucking leaving."

"We still have things to talk about," Maki said firmly.

"I don't give a rat's ass!"

Rantaro sighed and leaned over to hold Shuichi close to him. It seemed the two groups truly couldn't get along. As Miu began going off on everyone for the umpteenth time, Kaito suddenly exploded, much like he did in the hospital waiting room.

"Shut up!" Kaito stood up, his eyes wild in anger. Everyone, Miu included, fell silent. Miu squirmed slightly in place.

Finally, Shuichi spoke up softly.

"Kaito..?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, naming all 12 of Rantaro's sisters??? Difficult, but super totally fun. Did I put too much focus on them? Probably. But I need to get them 2k+ words in somehow lmao  
also this is a bit of a weird spot to end it on but oh well. I'm tired. And I have plans.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito's really trying here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0c

"Kaito?" Shuichi asked hesitantly.

Kaito was shaking, his coffee was on the nightstand by Rantaro's bed. His fists were clenched, his mauve eyes wide. "Listen to you guys. You're starting to argue again. I can't deal with that anymore. Why can't we all just get along? Seriously? What do you have against eachother? All this arguing is pointless."

"Oh, you wanna talk about pointless?!" Miu whirled on him, stomping over to him. She jabbed a finger at him, roughly poking his chest. "Funny that you're saying that. Who was the one who was telling Kokichi you don't want any emotions or love or after care after your fuck sessions? Huh? And what about when you called Kokichi not worth fucking? And now after a couple fuck sessions you suddenly give a shit about him? Sorry, but I don't fuckin' buy that! Stop being a hypocritical wad of diarrhea spit and stop thinking with your dick!"

Kaito began to sputter. "You think-" he couldn't believe it, "you think that I'm only defending Kokichi because he has good ass?"

"As if you aren't! You hate him!"

"That's not true! I do care about him, I care about anyone who needs help!" Kaito insisted.

Miu rolled her eyes. "Oh, sure. You only care about people lesser than you, huh? So you can feel like the top dog, huh?!"

"Miu," Maki cut in coldly, "that's enough. I thought Kaito was that way when we first met..."

"Hey!" Kaito protested.

"...But," Maki continued, "I've learned he's not like that. Once he starts caring about someone, there's no stopping him from doing everything in his power to help that person," she moved to grip one of her pigtails with a pout, "that doesn't mean he's not an idiot, though."

Kaito groaned. "Maki roll, stop calling me an idiot."

Maki sighed, pushing her bangs behind her ear. "My point stands. Kaito, I used to have a crush on you. I've...more or less found someone I have my eyes on. But even so, you're still one of the only people I care about who's done so much for me. Without you, I may as well not even be here."

"I agree," Shuichi said, "Kaito, without you, I wouldn't...be alive."

Rantaro's grip on Shuichi tightened.

Kaito could feel his face burning. "C-come on, man, you'd all be fine without me," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

Miu scoffed. "Tch. I don't buy it. You big, stupid, dumb...idiot..." her face fell, and she seemed to have lost the will to keep arguing, as she fell to her knees, right in front of him. "You idiot. You fuckin' moron. Why couldn't you see and help him before?"

Kaito felt lost. "Um? I'm sorry?"

Miu shook her head. "Look, I don't...hate you. And I know Kokichi doesn't either."

Kaito blinked. What? "Hey, I know you know Kokichi better than any of us, but there's no way he doesn't hate me. Not after our last conversation."

-

_Kokichi_ _suddenly pushed Kaito away. "Stop it. Stop acting like you give a shit. We agreed- no emotions in this. Are you going to finish or not?"_

_Kaito stared at him in disbelief. "No, I'm not gonna fucking finish. I'm not feeling it."_

_"Then what good are you?!" Kokichi snapped, tears streaming down his face. He got up and quickly got dressed._

_"Kokichi!" Kaito stood up as the small boy worked on buttoning his shirt. He ignored him. Kaito scowled. "Listen to me!"_

_"No, you know what, Kaito? Fuck you! I'm done! You agreed to this friends with benefits bullshit, you were the one who set the no emotions, no hugging, kissing, whatever, rules! If the situation was reversed, you'd probably punch me or mock me for breaking the damn rules, but you're oh-so-above it all, aren't you?! You think you can just snag me away to fuck me when you want to, then break your own stupid rules you came up with, and pretend to give a damn! I bet it's real fucking funny, isn't it? Watching the little asshole you hate so much break down like this! You're probably telling your whole group of friends what a slut for dick I am and laughing! Well, guess what! You're not shit! You're a bigger asshole than I or Haruto or my own fucking father will ever be! Fuck you! Just fuck you!" Kokichi practically spat the last words out before grabbing his phone and running out._

_-_

Kaito shook his head to clear the memory from his mind. "He hates me."

Miu's sorrowful face dropped to a scowl. "He fucking doesn't. He fucking told me!"

\- ~.~ -

_Kokichi paused. "He hates me as much as Maki and Tenko do. There's no way he cares."_

_"You seem bothered by that."_

_Kokichi shrugged._

_"Why? Don't you hate him too?" Miu asked._

_Kokichi pursed his lips. "I...I thought I did. But...well, remember yesterday? Haruto came back? I told you Kaito helped me?"_

_Miu nodded._

_Kokichi fiddled with his thumbs. "Well...he did by pretending we were together. And Haruto didn't fall for it. So Kaito, to prove we were a thing to fool him, he kissed me."_

_"He...he kissed you?" Miu was incredulous._

_Kokichi and rested his chin on his hand again. "It was...a good kiss. I liked it. And I like the sex. I don't know. He's just really good at what he does. And he's attractive. I...I've also seen him with his friends before. I don't...I don't hate him, per se. I did when we first met. But now? I don't...know," Kokichi shook his head and laughed humorlessly. "Is that the kind of guy I am, Miu? The asshole who falls for people who hate him? I mean, I'm stuck in the past with my father and I dated Haruto. So something has to be wrong with me."_

\- ~.~ -

"Kokichi said...that?" Maki questioned.

Kaito groaned. "What a fucking idiot. I don't...hate him...I used to but...after our first night...Rantaro told me some stuff about him and I just..." he shook his head. "...He thinks I'm attractive?"

"Wait, you two _kissed_?" Himiko squeaked out.

Kaito's face turned bright red. "I-it was just so Haruto would leave him alone," he stuttered, though his heart was thumping loudly against his chest. Shut up, heart, this doesn't concern you.

"Well," Miu held her chin up high, "Kokichi didn't seem to mind it at all. Since his gay ass liked it."

"O-oh," Kaito covered his mouth to hide his blush, "he did, huh? W-well..." his heart was thumping more and more and he felt more flustered. Why though? Why was he feeling this way? How unmanly...

Kaede giggled.

Kaito shot her a look. In response, she just smiled innocently at him. _Little piano witch knew._

Actually...judging by everyone's smug looks, they all knew. The only ones who didn't look smug were Maki and Shuichi, but even they had small smiles on their faces. Well shit, he's not very fucking subtle, isn't he?

He sulked. "Anyway. Can we stop talking about that?"

"About what, Kaito?" Kaede smiled.

"You know!" Kaito groaned.

"Do you mean...the kiss?" Shuichi asked slyly.

Kaito shot a look of utter betrayal towards the young detective in training. "Shuichi! How could you?"

The tension in the room melted, and everyone laughed. Kaito huffed and crossed his arms. Well. This wasn't how he wanted to unite the two groups, but if it worked, it worked, he supposed.

"Maki? Is something wrong?" Tenko asked.

Everyone glanced at the quiet red eyed girl.

Maki was staring out the window with a frown. "I'm fine," she replied curtly, "I was just thinking of visiting Kokichi tomorrow. If he truly did hear us, then he would be able to hear me apologize to him for treating him so poorly in the past, right?"

Kiibo finally spoke up again. "That would be correct, but I've heard some coma patients don't remember what was said to them when they're in a coma. So maybe you should wait until he wakes up to apologize?"

Maki shrugged, resting her chin on her kneecap. "Maybe. I still plan on visiting him beforehand. I may just apologize before he wakes up anyway."

"Why is that?" Angie piped up, smiling as usual.

Maki was silent for a minute. "...Because it's easier to apologize when you don't have to see a reaction. Would I get ridiculed for apologizing? Probably. And then I'd end up hurting him in a fit of anger," she played with her pigtail, "it's just easier."

"You got this, Maki roll," Kaito stood up and walked over to her, slinging an arm around her shoulders, "I believe in you!" Maki simply huffed and pouted, averting her gaze away from him.

"You're still an idiot."

"Maki rooooll."

"Stop that."

"You all seem so close," Angie giggled, "it's a truly big blessing to see friends so close to one another! It makes Atua happy too!"

Tenko stared at Angie. For a minute, Kaito was worried she was going to tell her to shut up about Atua again- but he was surprised when she just nodded in silent agreement. Kaito nearly fell from shock. Tenko Chabashira, who hates Angie's 'god' with a burning passion, was agreeing with Angie?

Was this...the start of a mutual friendship?

Himiko seemed just as surprised as Kaito, but she didn't say anything either. She lowered her head.

"So, does anyone else want to come with me tomorrow?" Maki asked.

"Is Sayaka Maizono a fuckin' MILF in the making? Hell yeah, I'm coming!" Miu declared.

"You like Sayaka's music too?" Kaede perked up.

"Fuck yeah," Miu grinned, "good to know your taste in music isn't as bad as your taste in fashion."

Kaede scowled. "Miu!"

"Eeep!" Miu jumped, "okay, okay! I'm sorry, okay? You're...in some ways...kinda pretty. No homo though!" she huffed.

Angie leaned over and kissed Miu's cheek. "I do not know, Miu, that sounded pretty homo to me," she giggled.

"A-Angie!" Miu whined.

Once again, the room erupted into laughter. Even Maki had a small smile on her face.

Were they becoming friends? Kaito wasn't sure. He hoped so. How exactly did the atmosphere turn from tense to casual so quickly was beyond him...but if this was the path to uniting the groups, he was fine with how it turned out. And, he rationed with himself, it would also be good for Kokichi, for when he woke up. Of course, Kaito genuinely hoped Tenko and Himiko would sort their shit out by then too. He was sure they would. After all, Himiko kept looking over at Tenko with a frown on her face, and Tenko even stopped fighting with Angie about Atua.

Maybe things were starting to look up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. This chapter was anticipated and it feels so fucking anticlimactic and boring and SHORT. I promise as of next chapter it picks back up. I also took this chapter off the original script course...it ended up WAY different than originally planned...  
Hn. I hate this chapter. It's literally mostly just me using flashbacks to pad out the length. And I still only BARELY got 1.8k words. Sorry for the disappointment, yall.  
Oh well...if yall were entertained in the slightest, that's enough for me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi thinks back to when he first met Haruto. And more stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Sia's "Chandelier", Victorious' "Take a Hint" and Rachie's cover of "Jealousy" all at once while typing this. *I radiate chaotic energy* well, the alignment tests do say I'm Chaotic Neutral so :D

"Hey, Kokichi."

"..."

"Kokichi."

"Leave me alone."

"Aww come on," Ouma giggled, leaning over, "you don't wanna talk to me?" he mocked. Kokichi rolled his eyes and shook his head, going back to trying to ignore the darker version of himself. Don't think. Don't move. Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let him know that he's been getting to you. Just breathe.

Ouma smirked. "Hey, you know what would be fun? If we thought about how much of a fuck up you are."

"..."

Ouma poked his shoulder. "Hey, hey, remember when you tried to kill yourself yesterday? Hee-laaaarious stuff, huh? You failed, and what's worse? It was Kaito who found you," he started laughing, "really, it's amazing how pathetic you are."

"Shut up," Kokichi said coldly.

"Ooh, that got you talking! Let's think of more!" Ouma clasped his hands together in a giddy manner, "like how Himiko gave your address away. What's gonna happen when you wake up, huh? Are you just gonna go back home and let Haruto get you again? You're not safe there anymore."

Kokichi shifted. As much as he tried to ignore Ouma, he was right. He wasn't safe going home as long as Haruto was free. "I'm sure Miu will let me stay at her place."

"But her apartment is in the same building, is it not?" Ouma taunted, "all Haruto has to do is follow you upstairs for two floors and wham! He got you. He may even hurt Miu in the process."

"..."

"What's wrong? Don't wanna admit that Miu might get hurt because you oh so selfishly can't handle Haruto by yourself? You're such a wimp," Ouma smiled, "a little, pathetic, scrawny wimp who can't hold his own against his own ex boyfriend. I'm embarrassed that we're even the same person."

Tears filled Kokichi's eyes. "Haruto's strong. Of course I'm not going to be able to handle him alone."

Ouma rolled his eyes. "Sure. He's strong. That's one of the reasons why you were attracted to him in the first place, right? How did you two even meet again?" he tapped his chin. Kokichi gritted his teeth as memory resurfaced.

. . .

_It was shortly after Kokichi had moved out of his father's house, with the help of Miu, he was able to move into his own little apartment. It was run down, but it had working air conditioning and heating, so it was enough for him. He also should do something to get money- like a part time job, or something along the lines of volunteer work. He knew Miu's parents were paying for his monthly bills, at least until he was finished with high school, so he was responsible for his own groceries._

_He did everything he could for money. He sold some of his old stuff, he helped people wash cars...all while struggling to find a part time job that would accommodate his school schedule._

_While he was in a cafe, filling out a paper application, someone walked over to him. He was tall, seemingly lanky, but once Kokichi noticed his sleeves scuffed up, he saw this stranger actually had muscles. His face was sharp, yet it was kind. He was hot. Really hot._

_"Hey, you're in my history class, right?" The guy asked, smiling, "Kokichi Ouma, right?"_

_Kokichi blinked. He thought back to his history class. He mentally recounted every face._

_The guy laughed. "You sit in the back corner. I sit on the same row as you, just the very front, so you probably don't remember. I'm Haruto. Haruto Izumi."_

_"Oh!" Kokichi's face lit up, "I remember now! Sorry, I don't usually pay too much attention to my classmates..."_

_Haruto laughed. "That's fine, I have trouble sometimes too. So what're you doing?" he glanced at the paper, "oh, you're trying to get a job here?"_

_Kokichi nodded. "Yeah, gotta put dinner on the table, you know?"_

_At this, Haruto seemed surprised. "Do you take care of your family? Or do you live alone?"_

_"I live alone."_

_"Oh. I'm sorry," he frowned, "if you want, you can have dinner with me and my aunt. My uncle's out of town right now, so it'll just be the three of us."  
_

_Kokichi's eyes widened. "You'd let me intrude on you and your aunt?"_

_Haruto shook his head with a smile. "You wouldn't be intruding! We'd be happy to have you over! Really! My aunt would be really happy too, since I don't have too many friends."_

_"But I thought you were really popular? You get along with everyone, don't you?" Kokichi asked._

_Haruto chuckled. "Getting along with everyone and having friends are different. So? What do you say?"_

_Kokichi beamed. "I'd love to! Thank you so much, Izumi."_

_"Please, call me Haruto," Haruto replied, offering his hand, "come on! I can introduce you now!"_

_Kokichi flushed and shyly accepted his hand, following him out, his application long forgotten._

_. . ._

"He seemed so sweet, didn't he? He had the signs of being a freak, admitting he didn't have many friends, but that just flew over your head, huh? All he had to do was flex a little and be kind and you were all over him," Ouma snickered. Kokichi was silent. It was true. Haruto's kindness was what had him falling head over heels for him in the first place, and it didn't help that his face was hot, and his muscles are hypnotizing.

"If I had known things would turn out like this...I wouldn't have ever followed him out the door that day," Kokichi whispered.

Ouma smirked.

Kokichi took a deep breath. "I can't...ignore that I'm the one who followed him. Who blindly trusted him. So I know I have to be the one to face him alone."

"Were you not listening to a thing I said earlier? You're a wimp. You can't face him alone because you're pathetic," Ouma pointed out.

"Maybe, but...I have to. When I wake up, that's what I'm going to do," Kokichi said firmly. Ouma stayed quiet a moment, stunned, a look of fear on his face. Kokichi's face hardened as he stepped over. "What? Are you scared?"

"Kokichi, listen," Ouma said shakily, "he'll kill you."

"I don't care. Weren't you the one saying I was pathetic for not properly killing myself?"

"That's different! Killing yourself versus Haruto killing you- he'll do it. He'll do it slowly. He'll make sure you suffer."

"I don't care. I can't...let anyone else be hurt by him."

Ouma shook his head, looking utterly terrified. "You can't. You can't do it, you're not strong enough."

Kokichi swallowed. "I know I'm not. But who else is going to do it? He's twenty. He's lived this long suffering no consequences for his actions. If he still hasn't taken any responsibility for his actions now, he never will. I'm going to end this."

"But..."

_"Here. Please be mindful that he's still resting."_

What? Kokichi and Ouma both looked up. Was that a nurse?

_"Hey shota bitch...can you hear me?"_

Was that Miu?

Well, yes, he could hear her. But he couldn't exactly respond.

_"I brought guests over! I brought Kiibo, Kaede, and Maki!"_

Maki?

_"You're probably confused as all hell if you can hear me. But...well...me and the others talked it over with Kaito's friend group."_

Right. He remembered hearing Kaito start to tell his friends about them being friends with benefits. But everyone?

_"And we're...cool."_

What?

_"I mean...we're not all like, best friends...but we can...you know..."_

_"We can stand eachother, we get along,"_ Kiibo's voice interrupted.

Kokichi's eyes widened.

_"Kokichi,"_ a soft voice spoke. Maki. He took a deep breath and listened carefully.

Hesitation. _"Look, I'm...sorry. Okay? For the way I've treated you. I had hated you all this time because I followed Tenko and Himiko's stupid feud, I thought you were the most annoying little cretin I've ever met. I didn't bother looking past that. It's because Kaito trusts you though that I have the strength to say this. I still hate you. That won't change overnight without proper discussion. But, when you wake up, I hope you find it in you to forgive me, and...hopefully we can start over."_

It was quiet for a moment, Kokichi's jaw slightly agape.

_"That was beautiful, Maki,"_ Kaede's voice said.

_"Shut up. Do you want to die?"_

_"Ahaha! Your face is as red as your freaky eyes!"_

It was only silent for a moment before Miu squealed in fear. Kokichi couldn't believe it. They were...getting along?

What was he missing?

~.~.~

As they all settled down, Kiibo glanced at his watch. "Oh, it's time for me to head out. I have to meet up with my father."

Miu stood. "I'll drive you. Maki, Kaede, you coming? Or is one of your other friends gonna pick you up?" she questioned. Maki and Kaede shared a glance.

"We'll wait a little," Maki said.

Miu shrugged, and moved to gently ruffle Kokichi's hair. "Gotta go. You better wake the fuck up soon." And with that, she and Kiibo left.

"I'm a little surprised you decided to wait," Kaede admitted.

Maki played with one of her pigtails. "Well, there's two reasons for that. One is because I want to make sure Kokichi is okay."

Kaede smiled. She knew Maki cared about Kokichi, even if she didn't like him quite yet. "And what's the second reason?"

To her surprise, Maki didn't answer. She just blushed. Kaede rose her eyebrows, then slowly she started to grin. "Do you...like one of the nurses here?"

"Shut up."

"Oh my god."

"I said shut up!"

"Maki, that's so cute!"

"Kaede, shut your mouth!"

Kaede started laughing. "Who is it?" she asked. Maki didn't answer. She didn't have to. One nurse came in, she had long dark hair and light gray eyes. She jumped when she saw Maki and Kaede. Her face turned red.

"O-oh! I- I'm sorry! I d-d-didn't know that K-Kokichi still had visitors!" she stammered.

"...It's fine," Maki looked away, a tint of pink on her cheeks, "we were just leaving."

Kaede stared at her, then back at the nurse. Her name tag said _Mikan Tsumiki. _Kaede leaned over. "So, you're Miss Tsumiki? You're the one mainly taking care of Kokichi? Thank you so much for helping him!"

"Y-y-y-you're welcome? I- I just..." she fiddled with her clipboard, "I'm sorry! I just need to check his vitals!"

Maki glanced at her. "No need to apologize. You're just doing your job."

"Y-yes but..."

Maki moved aside.

Mikan scurried by, fiddling with some of the machines before jotting something down. "O-okay. He's fine for now. I- I'll check back again in a couple hours!" she bowed and hurried out, blushing.

Kaede smirked at Maki, who glared at her. "Don't."

"You should ask her out for coffee! We can still catch up to her!" Kaede glanced at Kokichi, her face softening, "bye Kokichi. I'll visit again soon," she turned back to Maki, grabbing her wrist and running out. "Wait! Miss Tsumiki!"

"K-Kaede!" Maki gasped, her face turning dark red.

As the two girls left, a figure stepped into the room, removing the surgical mask they wore and their hood. The figure glanced at Kokichi's unconscious form, and shuddered in delight.

It was Haruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually kinda like how I went with Kokichi and Ouma. Like I said, Ouma was the personification of Kokichi's darker thoughts, so that means his self loathing, and his fears. So the sudden turn of Ouma being scared was just Kokichi's own fear at his own decision to face Haruto.  
And, wow, Haruto's back.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi has never felt so helpless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!! FUCKED UP SHIT AHEAD!!! Like, REAL fucked up. A little bit of sexual assault, bad talk, so definitely could be TW to some!!!!!!

Kokichi sighed as Ouma fell to his knees. "Look, I know it's terrifying. But who else is going to do it?" he pointed out, "no one knows Haruto as well as I do. Or if they do, they won't do shit about it. It...it has to be me," he gulped. Ouma grimaced. "No, you're right. But...he does what he wants. You're afraid."

"I know. I _am_ afraid. But that's why I have to do this."

Ouma let out a shaky laugh. "Since when did you become so brave? You stupid idiot..."

"I am a stupid idiot," Kokichi murmured, "but that's okay. No one else will ever get hurt again."

"So what's your plan?" Ouma asked.

Kokichi bit his thumb nail. "I...I'm going to call the police. When I get out of here. And explain everything. They'll do an investigation on him, and I'll get the doctors to pull up old records proving I was hurt years ago. I just have to testify against him. I know Miu and Rantaro will testify too. We can do this..."

Ouma's face twisted. "That's it? That's your plan? Rely on doctors to submit proof that happened years ago? What if they don't find it, huh?"

Kokichi fidgeted. "I can tell them about the break in and what he attempted to do."

"And you think they'll believe you over him?"

"I...I don't..."

"And even if he was arrested, what then? What if he gets a really good defense attorney? Huh? What if he gets off totally scott free? He'll be after you again. You can't do this."

Kokichi covered his ears. "Stop. I can. I can do this. I won't...I won't rest until he's behind bars!" he burst out. Ouma flinched, and sighed.

_"Hey Kokichi."_ A sick voice said. Kokichi and Ouma both tensed and glanced up. No, oh god, it was...

There was a faint chuckle. _"Miss me? I missed you. I'm disappointed. We didn't get to fully catch up yesterday."_

"Go away! Leave me alone!" Kokichi yelled. But Haruto couldn't hear him. He heard a beeping noise pick up, followed by a scoff and suddenly, the beeping noise stopped.

_"Your heart monitor is too loud, Kokichi. Now then...shall we continue where we left off?"_

"No! Stop!" Kokichi shouted, shaking, tears springing to his eyes. He could feel Haruto. He was touching him. His chest. His stomach. Oh god his hands were like shards of ice touching his bare skin. "Stop! Get off! Someone! Help!" he screamed, but it was useless. Completely useless. He was in a coma. He could scream all he wanted. But no one would hear him. He couldn't fight back.

He was completely, utterly powerless.

~.~.~

Now that Kokichi's heart monitor was unplugged, Haruto climbed on top of the bed, his hand slipping up Kokichi's hospital shirt. "You're still so warm. I wonder if you can hear me. You know, I can never get tired of your body. It's so small, so tight, just for me," he smirked, "I bet you missed sucking on my cock, don't you?"

No response. Not that Haruto expected there to be one.

He started grinding against Kokichi's limp body. He moaned. "Oh yeah. This is good. So good. If only you were conscious and laying bare for me, it would be so much better. It's no fun when you're not begging for more. Then again..." he chuckled, "when have you ever begged for more? If I recall correctly, you were always so quiet when we fucked," he leaned over, caressing Kokichi's face with one hand.

"So quiet. So obedient. A little cockslut. A toy. That's all you are. You'll spread your legs for anyone with a dick, won't you, bitch?"

Still, no response, although Kokichi's eyes did twitch a little.

"I suppose you laying here like the little sex doll you are isn't all that different from when we fucked in high school. You always just lay there and take it." He moved one hand away from Kokichi's chest, roughly gripping his thigh. "I do wonder, though. How many sex partners have you had since we were together? Couldn't just be one. You're too much of a slut for that. If I pushed my finger in..." he fiddled with the hospital pants, "would you be loose? Should I feel if you're still a tight little bitch for me?" he moved both hands to Kokichi's hips, where the pants were pulled up at. "Let's see..."

He curved his fingers around the waistband of the pants and slid them down, enough to see Kokichi's boxers, where his dick was at.

Haruto clicked his tongue in disappointment. "What? You're not even hard? You're totally flaccid." He shook his head. "You should be punished for that, Kokichi."

He moved the smaller male up a little, sliding his pants and boxers off completely and setting them aside on the bed. He stared at his lower half, completely bare. He grabbed Kokichi's legs, moving them up so they're folded against his chest. He couldn't exactly turn Kokichi around, as he had an IV in his arm as well as an oxygen mask.

"I see you still have avoided getting any more tan. That's fine. More than fine. Pale suits you," Haruto hummed, "you don't even tan though, right? Because remember when I took you to the beach? You didn't put any sunscreen on that day, because you wanted to try to get a tan. But you just got sun burnt. Stupid boy," he shook his head.

Still, Kokichi didn't move.

"What have you done to me?" Haruto sighed, "I love you. I love you so much. I love you so much that...if I can't have you...no one will. Everything fell apart without you, Kokichi." His face twisted to anger, "how dare you leave me like that. All because of what? I corrected you? You had it coming!" in his fit of anger, still holding Kokichi's legs up with one hand, he used the other to give his ass a sharp smack.

"I'm the only one who could ever love you, Kokichi! Not your stupid looking boyfriend! Kaito, was it? He doesn't love you! He never will!" He slapped the exposed cheeks again, "you're a fucking slut! You're a doll! You're literally nothing! You're below him! You're below everyone! And yet, I still gave you the time of day! I still gave you everything you could ever want in a boyfriend! I still fucking took you in, and you repay me..." again, he smacked him, "by _breaking up with me?_ What a fucking joke. You're such a fake little piece of shit." He stopped, moving to drop Kokichi's legs.

Once he did that, he moved to be right above Kokichi's face. "You...are the most detestable little rat I have ever had the displeasure of knowing. And yet...I can't get enough of you," he moved to the side, leaning over and licking his neck. "Mm."

Haruto pulled back.

He tilted his head to the side. "Hey, what's your secret, Kokichi? How can you make me despise you, yet crave for you at the same time? Is it your awful personality and your tight body?" he chuckled, leaning over to pull Kokichi's shirt up to reveal his pale stomach. "Beautiful. Simply beautiful. It's almost like the forbidden fruit tree." He touched just below Kokichi's belly button, before trailing his hand to Kokichi's thigh, eyeing his dick hungrily. "Of course, I won't suck on that. No, in fact, I just want...a little feel." He shuddered, his other hand finally moving towards Kokichi's cock.

He touched it with one finger, dragging it down to the tip.

A moment of silence...

Haruto's face morphed to anger. "Still nothing? Are you such a cockslut that you're immune to getting turned on by a handjob? What a little fucking whore," he sneered, moving to roughly grab it, "or maybe you just want me to fuck you? Is that what you want? Huh? Fucking answer me, you little bitch, I know you can fucking hear me!" he let go of his dick and moved to grab on to Kokichi's bandaged neck, squeezing.

Kokichi still didn't fight back.

~.~.~

Kokichi was _sobbing_. Hard. He was gripping his hair, screaming, begging Haruto to stop. But Haruto couldn't hear him. Every word Haruto spoke was true. He was nothing more than a disgusting toy. A cockslut. He was nothing. _Alone_, his mind supplied, he was alone.

Alone, alone, alone, alone, alone...

"Stop, please, I'm fucking begging you..!" he choked out.

Alone, alone, alone, alone, alone...

"Stop..."

Alone, alone, alone, alone, alone...

Haruto's cold hands were everywhere. Grabbing his cock. His thigh. His fucking throat and oh god he couldn't breathe, he couldn't breathe! He was going to die! He was going to die and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it! His mind grew fuzzy. Even the other Ouma, who was mimicking his sobbing motions, was growing blurrier and blurrier. Tears fell rapidly down his face. He was terrified. Would Haruto stop? Or would he keep going until Kokichi died?

Maybe...this was for the best. If he did die.

What?

"No," Kokichi gasped, his lips parting and trembling, "I don't want to die! Not like this!"

"Give up!" Ouma shouted, gripping his hair, "you're not going to fucking live through this! You're helpless!"

"I said no! I made a promise! I'm going to stand up to Haruto!"

Ouma stumbled to him, gripping his shoulders, "are you really that fucking stupid?! You're in a coma! Haruto is strangling you! You're laying there, completely bare to him, you're fucked! You're literally fucked either way!"

Kokichi let out a sob. "There has to be something I can do!"

"Well, there isn't!"

"I...I could..."

"You could _what_?! You can't move, you're unconscious, you can't breathe, you can't scream, you can't cry, your heart monitor is unplugged so they can't hear how fast your heart's pounding right now! Just give up! It's hopeless," Ouma's voice cracked.

Was...it really hopeless?

Was there nothing he could do?

The answer...was no. There was nothing. He was an unfortunate victim who couldn't fight back. All he could do was accept his fate. His fate of Haruto either strangling him, or assaulting him. Neither option were appealing. He slowly fell to his knees, his head felt heavier and heavier. "Haruto..." he gasped, "please...please stop this..." he begged, tears slowly ceasing, "I want...to keep living...with Miu...with Rantaro...with my friends...with Kaito! I want...to be with them..." he choked out. Flashes of his friends, of Kaito, ran through his mind. He was letting them down again.

Kokichi still had so many things he wanted to tell Miu, Kiibo, Himiko and Angie. He still wanted to hang out with Rantaro and Kaede. He wanted to make up with Kaito. His last words to Kaito had been angry, full of hatred. He didn't want Kaito to think he hated him. He didn't. He liked Kaito. He wanted- no, he _needed_ Kaito to know this! He had to tell him!

But...at this rate, he wasn't going to be able to.

Breathing was impossible right now.

Death seemed inescapable. Inevitable. All he could do was lay there limply in Haruto's hands until he either gave up, or until he killed him.

_Miu...I'm sorry..._

Dark. It was getting dark.

_Rantaro...I'm glad we were friends..._

Numb. He was feeling numb.

_Kaito...even through our constant arguments...you never bored me. You even helped me in tough situations..._

It was getting harder to...

_Please... Kaito... I... lov..._

Darkness enveloped him completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I just got off work and I'm exhausted but we just gon' ignore that and update this.  
Yeah to be honest I wasn't sure about this chapter. It is imperative to the ending of the story, but it's still an oofie subject to write about. I tried not to go overboard??? But I mean it's already fucked up.  
Also, I also wanna say the worst of the angst is OVER. There's still some angst but it's definitely not bad. All the shitty shit is done! I promise! :) now we slowly settle down.  
Goddamn can yall believe there's only 8 chapters left now?? Fuckin wild. I didn't expect to get further than chapter 4. It's because of everyone's endless kudos, comments and support that I've come this far, so instead of thanking me for another chapter, give yallselves a pat on the back for motivating me to update !! ヽ(>∀<☆)ノ


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito has a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo ?!?! An update ?!?! Only a day after a previous update ?!?!  
a miracle.  
If the chaps keep getting tons of comments and kudos yall can expect quicker updates :)

"Kyaaah! What are you doing?!"

"..."

"Backup! I need backup!"

"Get off of me!"

"Hurry!"

"Restrain him! I need to make sure everything's okay!"

"I said get off!"

"Call the police."

"He's done for."

"We're not too late."

"We need to work fast."

"Right."

~.~.~

Kaito rode in the back seat with Miu driving, and Angie rode in the passenger seat. It felt so strange, so surreal, to be with them. He mostly just listened as the two girls chatted. Just...normally. He assumed every conversation with Miu would be dirty, so he was actually surprised to see she was really chill. The two girls just talked about movies, which ones they want to see in theaters, and Christmas.

Kaito felt a little left out, but he didn't say anything. It was Miu's car. And the two girls were actually friends. Meanwhile, Kaito...wasn't fully certain on where he stood with Kokichi's group of friends.

Miu pulled up in the parking lot of the hospital. "Yeah," she was saying, "I was here earlier with Kiibo, Maki and Kaede. But I had to go drop off Kiibo. I dunno if Maki and Kaede are still there though."

"I'm sure Kokichi is happy that you're back!" Angie replied, smiling.

Miu snorted. "Of course he is. Who wouldn't be happy that I came twice? Heh. That's what she said."

Angie giggled while Kaito sighed, unbuckling. The three of them got out of Miu's car, shutting the door. Miu used her keys to lock her car, and it took Kaito a moment to realize that the hospital had a couple cop cars parked, a few officers waited outside, hands on the hilts of their guns.

"The hell is going on?" Kaito muttered.

"Fuck if I know. But it doesn't look like they're letting anyone in yet," Miu grunted.

"Yoohoo! Mister Officer! What's going on?" Angie called, smiling. None of the officers even spared her a glance, their eyes solely trained on the door. Moments pass...and much to Kaito's shock, Haruto came out in cuffs, two officers flanking him. He was shouting.

Kaito and Miu glanced at eachother, and both hurried ahead, with Angie following.

"Why am I being arrested? I'm just visiting! Get your hands off me! I'm innocent! I said get off me!" Haruto was shouting.

"Sir," one of the officers said sternly, "you have the right to remain silent."

"I have the right to talk all I fucking want!" Haruto snapped, moving to attempt to flee. Several officers held him back, all the while Haruto resisted. Kaito felt his blood boil. He stormed closer. Haruto finally stopped, looking up at Kaito. "Oh, it's you. Kaito, tell the police they made a mistake," he hissed.

Kaito stared at Haruto. Then, he did something he's wanted to do ever since meeting him in the cafeteria a good month ago.

He balled his right hand into a fist and stepped back, pulling his arm back, and punched Haruto square in the face.

The police didn't even get on to him. Kaito supposed they were just really fucking sick of Haruto's shit. Blood seeped from Haruto's nose. "My nose! You broke it! Officers, arrest him! He assaulted me! I demand a lawyer!"

The officers shoved the feisty man into the back of one of the cars. One officer who hadn't been holding Haruto, glanced at Kaito.

"Thank you. He was being too loud," the officer said dryly.

"He's sick," one of the ones who had been flanking him shook his head, "seriously, who attempts to sexually assault a coma patient then attempts to strangle them?"

Silence.

"He fucking _what_?" Miu shouted.

"Language," an officer said to Miu firmly.

Miu shut her mouth, then began speaking again after a moment. "He what? What did he do?"

"We got a call saying he was strangling a half naked coma patient," the officer responded.

"Oh god," Miu looked sick. Kaito didn't blame her. He felt sick. Why was this happening? Kokichi's been through enough already, goddammit! He shook his head, trying to fight off the feel of nausea that was washing over him. If he had come with Miu earlier, he would have stayed, and Haruto wouldn't have attacked Kokichi. But then again...maybe, just maybe, this was the final stepping stone that they needed to get Haruto thrown in prison.

"How is he? The patient, I mean," Kaito asked.

The officer shrugged. "They were looking him over when we took him," he motioned to Haruto, "out. So I have no idea."

"Can we go in?" Angie asked.

The officers shared a look and began whispering to eachother, seemingly going over something. They gave eachother a singular nod and turned back to the three young adults. "That's fine. Good day to you."

"Thank you!" Kaito beamed, and the three hurried by to go inside of the hospital.

They stopped at the reception desk. "For Kokichi Ouma. We want to visit him," Kaito told the receptionist. She blinked and glanced at her computer.

"Well, he's still being looked over at the moment. We can call you over when he's available."

Kaito's shoulders dropped. He should have known that was the response he was going to get. Miu growled and slammed her hand down. "I don't buy that shit. Let us visit the little shota, he's fuckin' important to us, we need to know how he's doing after Haruhoe hurt him!"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot let you in while the nurses are working on him," the receptionist said firmly.

"Why the fuck not?" Miu demanded.

The receptionist looked irritated. "Because you'd just get in their way."

Miu started sputtering. Angie put a hand on Miu's arm. "Calm down," she whispered, "give them time. We'll see him soon. Atua is telling me we won't have that long of a wait."

This seemed to have worked, as Miu's shoulders sagged. The two girls headed off to go sit down. Kaito sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He glanced at the receptionist. "I'm sorry for her. She's passionate."

The receptionist sighed. "I understand. There's just nothing I can do. And people don't seem to understand if I let visitors in while someone's being worked on, I could get written up, or even lose my job."

Kaito grimaced. "Yeah. Again, I'm sorry. She doesn't..." he shook his head. He was sounding too much like Shuichi. Now he understood why he apologized so much, he just felt obligated to. His philosophy on a man shouldn't have to apologize too much? Well, that was now out the window. He turned and walked back to where Miu and Angie were sitting. Miu was slumped over, and Angie was patting her back.

Kaito sat down across from them.

"Why?" Miu whispered quietly, "why is it always Kokichi who gets the short end of the fucking stick? He's always going through hell. It's not fair. Why can't he get a break? He's done nothing wrong."

Kaito stared at her. She seemed so...so defeated. He wanted to say something, but she continued.

"It's always been like that, you know? It's like when he finally finds something he can be happy about, life decides to spread it's thick ass cheeks open on him and just fuck him over," Miu twiddled her thumbs.

"...Right. Well thanks for the mental image," Kaito said dryly.

Miu huffed. "I'm being serious. He lived being hurt by his father for years just because of his mother and brother dying, and when he escaped, he was really happy. Then he met Haruto, and was tormented for the next two years. Then when he escaped him, we came to the college, where after becoming friends with the titless donkey lipped bitch, we got into that fucking feud with _your_ group. He fucking dealt with the hatred of you assholes for a whole fucking year. Do you not know how much you guys fucking hurt him in that time? And then! And then, when there's a fucking chance of you guys making up, Haruto comes back! His dad calls him up again! It's not _fair_!" she shouted.

Kaito gritted his teeth. "I _know_ I was an asshole to him. I can't take that year back. But I swear," he pushed his fists together, "I won't let this cycle continue. I'm going to protect Kokichi and his happiness."

The two girls stared at him.

"Atua says that's super gay," Angie finally said.

Kaito dropped his fists, sputtering.

"Ha!" Miu seemed to get her bravado back, "gaayyy!"

"L-look!" Kaito protested, "it's not gay if you just want your friend to be happy."

Miu leaned over. "Uh huh. Your _boy_friend, that is."

Kaito's face burned. "Come on! You of all people should know we're not boyfriends!"

"But you liiiiike him, don't you?"

"Not like that!"

"Mhm." Miu and Angie glanced at eachother, smirking.

"It's true!" Kaito insisted. Was it, though? His mind questioned. No, he shoved that thought to the back of his head.

Miu snorted. "You're literally the fuckin' embodiment of _'you can't catch me, gay thoughts'._"

"...I really hate you."

Miu barked out a laugh.

Thankfully, Kaito's torment ended, as a nurse stepped out. "I got an email saying there's visitors for Kokichi Ouma waiting?" she said. The three friends stood up quickly.

"Right here! Is he okay?" Kaito asked.

The nurse nodded. "He's fine. Other than being strangled and smacked a couple times on his rear, he had no damage done to him. His mind seemed to have slipped into full unconsciousness when he was strangled, but he should be semi conscious."

"He's awake?!" Miu asked.

The nurse shook her head. "No. I mean he's back to how he was before the attack."

Miu slumped. The nurse stepped aside for them to go see Kokichi.

The three hurried quietly down the hall until they reached Kokichi's room, entering it. He looked the same as before, honestly, except now he had a blanket pulled up to his chest as well, rather than the blanket pulled up to his waist. "You little shota shit, how dare you give us a heart attack?" Miu grumbled, tears springing to her eyes, "you've given me so much stress over the years. You better fucking be in charge of my funeral if I get a heart attack. And you better play _Deepthroat_ by _CupcakKe_ when you plan it out."

Angie giggled.

Kaito sat down on the chair next to Kokichi's bed, moving to hold his cold hand. "Kokichi," he said in a quiet tone, as if being too loud would somehow worsen his condition, "please, you have to wake up. It's been too long..."

No response. Not even a twitch.

Kaito sighed, dejected. "If only I had been there," he muttered, "if I hadn't been a coward..."

"Kaito, Kokichi will forgive you," Angie said gently, leaning over to pat his shoulder.

Kaito bit his tongue. "I guess. Maybe. I really wouldn't be surprised if he never wants to see my face again." He wouldn't be surprised, but...he would certainly care. His heart clenched at the very thought of it.

His thoughts were interrupted by a team of doctors, sounding like they were wheeling someone in to the room down the hall, each of them shouting and barking orders at one another. His heart went out to whoever had to call an ambulance on whoever was down the hall.

He glanced back at Kokichi. "Hey, Kokichi, I have a question. Is all of this my fault?" he asked quietly, "you have to wake up...so you can answer me. You...you owe it to us," he tried to sound determined, but he failed miserably. His voice even cracked towards the end. Why? Why did his heart hurt so much? He thought back to being in the waiting room.

Was...was Miu and Angie right? He blinked. No. They haven't had positive interaction. That was impossible, right?

And yet...

Here he was. Visiting Kokichi, hoping, praying he was going to wake up soon, his heart hurt at the idea of Kokichi not wanting to see him again. He assumed at first these were just his protective feelings, that he'd feel the same way if Shuichi or Maki were in the hospital, but this felt different. This felt more desperate. More emotional. His grip on Kokichi's hand tightened slightly. He stared down at him, still seemingly peacefully asleep, yet for all he knew being in a coma may not be peaceful. The oxygen mask kept him breathing. The IV in his arm was helping him get color back in his pretty little face. The heart monitor beeped normally, assuring them that Kokichi was doing fine.

His pretty little face...

His own heart...

All this time he's been feeling more and more conflicted about Kokichi...like he needed to be more than just a hero to him.

Oh god. He liked...no, he loved Kokichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 be like "ew lol Kaito hates Kokichi"  
Chapter 18 be like "wOAH KAITO LOVES KOKICHI"  
honestly I don't even know if I am relationshipping them right or if it jumped the gun too fast or what. Like I said; I'm a horrid writer. But yalls comments make me *sob* ily all


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The waters are settling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Kaede sat down at the Hope's Peak Cafe, next to her girlfriend Tenko, who's eyes were downcast. "I don't think I can do it, Kaede," Tenko said quietly. Kaede moved to squeeze her hand.

"You can do it. I believe in you."

"It's been over a year..."

"I know. But she asked you to come here. So that has to be a good sign, right?" Kaede smiled. Tenko sagged and nodded, looking nervous. She glanced back at Kaede to throw her a small, albeit grateful smile. "Thank you for being moral support, Kaede."

"No problem! I mean, I need to talk to her too, you know?" Kaede leaned over and kissed Tenko's cheek.

Tenko flushed.

Kaede giggled. "It'll be fine, okay? I know it will!"

"Yeah...you're right, as usual," Tenko said weakly.

Kaede beamed. "Of course I'm right! I just know!"

Tenko scoffed. "Don't tell me you're taking after Kaito and claiming it's a hunch."

"What? Psh, no," Kaede poked Tenko's cheek, "call it...a woman's intuition."

Tenko peeked at her. "A lesbian intuition?"

Kaede laughed. "Yeah! A lesbian's intuition! We lesbians are never wrong, after all."

Tenko began to perk up. "Team lesbian?"

"Team lesbian."

The two girls giggled, and the barista called out their order. Kaede stood up. "Here, I'll go get the drinks." She left the table, thanking the barista as she grabbed all the drinks from the counter, heading back and setting them all down. All three of them. Kaede got a white chocolate mocha, and Tenko got a caramel mocha. And it had been Tenko's idea to get Himiko a drink as well. She remembered her favorite from well over a year ago- a hot peach tea.

Within minutes of the drinks being ready, the door swung open, and in strolled Himiko, wearing a big fluffy red coat, a black shirt, a brown skirt, and boots. The forecast said that it may snow later, so it was better to be safe than sorry. Kaede had the same thoughts, as she was wearing a white skirt, pink leggings, tan boots, a pink shirt, and a white jacket, her musical hair pieces holding her bangs out of her eyes.

Tenko had her hair as it normally was, and a green sweater, a blue skirt with black leggings and boots.

Himiko sat across from the two girls, her dark eyes glancing at the tea in front of her. "Is this..?"

Smiling weakly, Tenko nodded. "Hot peach tea," she confirmed.

Himiko looked surprised. "You remembered my favorite drink here?" she asked quietly. When Tenko nodded in response, Himiko lowered her head, a guilty look crossing her face. "Thank you..." she said in an even quieter tone, moving to grab her drink and take a sip from it. Tenko sighed, looking a little relieved. Kaede nudged her and nodded. Tenko bit her lip, took a deep breath, and let it out shakily.

"Himiko."

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to...apologize. Again. For like..." she averted her olive green eyes, "leading you on. I didn't mean to...I didn't mean to hurt you."

Himiko was silent.

"Himiko," Kaede spoke up next, since the small redhead wasn't answering, her voice was pleading, "please, Tenko really means it. And, to be honest? I'm sorry too. I had no idea you liked Tenko like that back then. I would have backed off if I had known..." her grip on Tenko's hand under the table tightened, "I don't know if you're over it, or not, but I would really appreciate it if we could all be friends still."

"Yeah!" Tenko jumped back in, "I really, _really_ miss being your friend, Himiko! You always knew how to make me laugh, we were such..." she slumped a little, "such good friends...I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you. I know I caused all of this. And I want to somehow make it right."

"I do too," Kaede fumbled out, "I mean, I don't know you as well as Tenko, but I've heard a lot about you before we started dating."

Tenko bit her lower lip. "Even though I love Kaede, I love you too. As like...a sister. You're so important to me, it hurt when we separated..."

"Please, Himiko, is there anything we can do?" Kaede asked.

"Anything! Just name it!" Tenko chipped in.

"Stop it," Himiko whispered, shaking.

"Huh?" Tenko looked afraid. Kaede rubbed her hand.

Himiko looked up at the two girls, her brown eyes filled with tears, making them appear glossy. "Stop it. Just stop it. Why...why are you two apologizing? I'm the one who threw a fit. I was the one who made everyone hate eachother. I know...I know that I'm selfish. And yet everyone is still so nice to me. I don't get it...it's too complicated...no one should be this nice to someone who's done nothing but bring pain to everyone around her..."

Tenko smiled sadly. "But I didn't even acknowledge your feelings."

"That doesn't matter!" Himiko burst out, "I never talked about them! I just assumed you'd know and you liked me! I'm not very smart when it comes to emotions, okay? I was the one who started this. I should have just been happy for you when Kaede became your girlfriend. But I was angry and jealous...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Tenko. I didn't want to hurt you either, but at the same time I felt so overwhelmed with jealousy that I also did want to hurt you. I wanted you to feel the hurt I was feeling. And when you didn't...fight back...I got more and more madder...I don't know why...I'm sorry..." she sniffled, "I can't...I can't understand my own feelings. It's so hard. You always helped me with that...but I couldn't ask you for help..."

"Himiko..." Tears filled Tenko's eyes. She let go of Kaede's hand to reach over, putting her hand over Himiko's wrist. "Stop. I get it. I should have seen through that."

Himiko shook her head so rapidly, Kaede couldn't help but wonder how she didn't get a headache. "No! How could I expect you to understand when I didn't even understand? I was being unfair."

"Look," Kaede cut in, knowing the two girls would just go back and forth, "all of us played a part in this. Himiko, you overreacted, Tenko, you didn't acknowledge her feelings and I came in without considering anyone else's feelings. And we all paid the price for it for the past year. So, we should all just..." she struggled for the right words, "forgive. Maybe we won't ever forget what happened, but we can forgive it and all move on as friends." She observed her girlfriend and the small redhead, nodding, smiling. "Yep. I think we'd all make the best of friends. I really do think so."

Silence...and then...

"Yeah...yeah! I think so too! Kaede's totally right!" Tenko said, glancing at Himiko.

Himiko stared, wide eyed. "Nyeh..? You think we can...be friends? Even after everything I've done? Not just to you, but to Kokichi and everyone else..?"

"Like I said, we all played a part in this. I think we can all move on," Kaede replied.

Himiko's eyes sparkled. "Yeah!"

"Great!" Kaede beamed, looking at Tenko with a happy _I told you so _face.

Tenko nudged her. "Oh! By the way, Himiko? Is that a new shirt? It's so cute!"

"Thanks! Kokichi got it for me last year on my birthday!" Himiko replied brightly.

Tenko flinched almost comically. "Whaa?! That- that degenerate male is the one who got you that cute shirt?!"

Himiko put a finger to her mouth. "Yeah, he did. You know, he's a bit of a pain but he's not bad. He cares about his friends...he's just really bad at showing it," she said. Kaede chuckled.

"I hear that. Sometimes it feels like we get along amazingly, and then other times it feels like he treats me like an idiotic child," she smiled fondly.

Tenko gritted her teeth. "I can't stand the idea of befriending another male. We need more girls in the group," she complained.

"Nyeh...we already have you, Kaede, me, Maki, Miu and Angie...there's six girls and five boys..."

Kaede giggled. "We're pretty evenly split, huh?"

"I guess," Tenko sulked.

Kaede held her hand. "Kokichi isn't bad, I promise. And besides, you two have something in common."

Tenko grimaced. "What can I possibly have in common with that rat?"

"You're both huge gay disasters," Kaede teased.

Tenko sputtered. Kaede and Himiko both laughed.

After a moment, she huffed. "Fine. I'll...give him a chance. I guess. And..." she took a slow sip of her caramel mocha, "I am...a little worried about him. But just a little."

Kaede kissed her cheek, while Himiko smiled.

Things were going to be okay between them.

~.~.~

The next day marked day four of Kokichi being in the hospital. His oxygen mask had been removed, as well as the IV, leaving him hooked up only to the heart monitor. Rantaro and Shuichi were in the room visiting. Rantaro, hoping that Kokichi could hear, was telling Kokichi about his sisters.

"Mayu's eight now. She doesn't really remember you, so she wants to meet you again. She's still following me around everywhere. She's such a sweetheart. Oh, and Maho and Nanako are having a contest on who can grow the fastest, they're twelve and thirteen now. I think they're gonna pass you up soon," a teasing smile flitted across his face, "they're already about five feet."

"That big already," Shuichi mused.

Rantaro nodded, moving to brush Kokichi's hair out of his face. "So you have to wake up soon, okay?"

"Sup fuckers!" Miu strolled in to the room with Angie in tow. "Hey little shota shit, you up yet? Cause you fuckin' need to. You aren't fucking hibernating so wake the fuck up so big sis Miu can suffocate you with her big titties in a hug!"

"M-Miu!" Shuichi looked appalled, glancing at her in shock.

Miu puffed her chest out. "What, you jealous? You wanna stare? Go ahead and stare all you want, big boy! Just no touching them! That honor goes to this Atua lovin' freak," she jabbed a thumb at Angie, who smiled and waved.

"Yes, yes! Miu's breasts are so divine to the touch! Atua approves too!" she said happily.

Miu squealed. "Angie! W-why would you say that in front of them? And h-how do you know Atua approves?!"

Angie leaned in with a smile. "Because Atua is always watching. He knows everything."

"E-everything?"

"Everything."

"O-oh my..." Miu moaned.

"Ah...Miu...um..." Shuichi looked awkward, "maybe you and Angie should...you know..."

Miu leaped back to her usual self. "What? Get a room and fuck like rabbits?"

Shuichi blushed. Rantaro sighed. Miu was never going to change.

"Ahaha! Well, we plan on it! I just wanted to check in on the little shota bitch," she glanced at Kokichi. "So you better wake the fuck up soon, okay? Let's go find somewhere private, Angie!" she grabbed Angie's arm and dragged her out. Rantaro sighed, running his hand through his avocado hair.

"I think we should be going too. I'm making dinner for my sisters tonight. Shuichi, did you wanna come eat with us? Everyone would be happy to have you."

Shuichi smiled. "If I'm not imposing, sure."

"Of course not," Rantaro said indignantly, then glanced at Kokichi. "Feel better soon, okay? When you wake up, I'll cook you something."

And with that, Rantaro and Shuichi left.

~.~.~

It was later that same day when Kaito and Maki visited. Maki left after a little while when she got a phone call from Kaede, insisting she'll just walk to where Kaede was, so Kaito could stay with Kokichi and look after him.

Kaito sighed as he stayed seated next to Kokichi. Whenever he came alone, it was always so...desolate. Depressing.

He tapped his fingers on his pant leg. He had to do...something. He grabbed his school bag, opening it. "Well, uh...Kokichi, do you like...books?" he asked lamely. He'd only been sitting alone for a few minutes now, and he was already bored out of his mind, but he wanted to stay. "I have...a book on space, I have a book on physics, I have a book I've been reading alone for fun...it's a mystery novel called _The Third Twin. _Shuichi recommended it to me. I can read it to you. If you like mystery novels, I mean. He said he read it to help him better understand mysteries to be a great detective."

He didn't wait for a response. He just grabbed the book and took it out of his bag. "It's about these twin girls who pretend there's a third twin to date guys, but then one of their exes gets murdered, and the protagonist is the main suspect, but she suspects it's her twin sister, and there's this huge fight and the police are after them and no one believes it can be either of them and then-" he paused, chuckling nervously, "sorry. Spoilers. I'll, uh, go ahead and read it to you."

Kaito opened the book and began reading.

He'd finished chapter one and was a couple pages into chapter two when he heard a soft grunt. Kaito's gaze snapped over to Kokichi, holding his breath. It was silent, the only noise in the room being the heart monitor. He waited with bated breath.

Kokichi's eyes opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fwaaa? Me? Updating early again?? Yes! The more support and love the fic gets the more I wanna update! As a lesbian the beginning was very fun to write for me!! (Me? Inputting my favorite mocha drink with best girl Kaede? More likely than you think. Also me? Sliding in One of my favorite books ever in? Yes. Tbh I only got it originally bc the protags name is also Lexi !)  
Anyway! Cliffhanger! But a happy one! Finally!  
Kokichi's been a-fucking-sleep since the end of chapter 11, now he wakes up at chapter 19! Is that too much? :/ I just didn't want him to wake up too quickly. And technically it's only been 3 days for everyone.  
At the end of the fic, I'll have a timeline done, since the very beginning of the fic took place in Early November, and right around now for everyone it's Mid-December.  
Whack.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi is finally awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruh-roh, another shitty update! ZOINKS!

"It's time to open your eyes, Kokichi," Ouma said, slinging his arms over Kokichi's shoulders. Kokichi glanced at him, his eyebrows raised.

"Is it?"

"Mhm. You're rising slowly. I can feel it. Go on."

Kokichi grimaced. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"Focus."

Sighing, Kokichi took a deep breath, then slowly exhaled, closing his eyes to focus. He needed to wake up. He needed to open his eyes. How could he do it though? He was focusing as hard as he could.

_"Who under the age of sixty uses words like hunker? Without even looking up, I can tell he's smiling. 'I don't know. You look pretty hunkered to me, and one little text got you all twitchy. I stand by my word choice.'" _Kaito was still reading the book, he noted. He focused on that. He held on to each word Kaito spoke from the book. He'll have to get Kaito to read it to him later. It was pretty interesting. So far, anyway.

_Focus._

_I am._

_Harder._

_I am._

_More!_

_I am!_

_Open your eyes._

_I'm trying to._

_Open..._

_I..._

_Your..._

_Just a little more..._

_Eyes._

_Almost..._

_Open!_

Kokichi's eyes opened, and instantly, his gaze was set to a bright light above him, giving him an instant migraine. His mind was filled with instant confusion, and annoyance spread through him. The heart monitor, he assumed, was much louder than when he was in a coma. He heard Kaito gasp and heard the noise of Kaito dropping the book, standing up quickly and calling for a nurse.

Within moments, before Kokichi properly got his bearings, there were at least five nurses in his face, each holding something, talking loudly, rapidly, and Kokichi found it impossible to focus. A light was shined in his face to check his eyes, his sight, likely, and he cringed. It was too bright.

Question after question was fired at him. He struggled to speak- it wasn't like he couldn't, he just...struggled. For one, it'd been three days since his last drink of water. Three days since he'd spoken. And two, he just woke up.

"Okay everyone needs to calm down!" A loud female voice shouted.

It went silent.

_That's...that's Mikan! His head nurse!_

"H-he just woke up..you all need to calm down...you'll j-j-just scare and c-confuse him..." Mikan stuttered.

As the nurses murmured apologies, Kokichi looked around. His head felt like cotton. Where...where was Kaito? He wanted to see Kaito. He needed to see Kaito. There was too much going on.

"Kai...to." Kokichi called out raspily.

"Kaito? The young man who was just in here?" one of the nurses questioned.

Kokichi managed a weak nod.

"D-do you n-need to see him, Kokichi?" Mikan addressed him. Kokichi nodded again.

Mikan nodded. "I- I understand. Nurses, g-go check on the patient d-down the hall," she pointed, "I- I don't think...he'll m-make it much longer..."

The nurses all left, and Mikan stepped out.

Kokichi was completely alone for no more than thirty seconds when Kaito came hurrying back in, his face twisted to confusion and concern. "Hey, Kokichi? Is everything okay? Miss Tsumiki said you were calling for me? Do you need something?" he fumbled. Kokichi reached for him like a baby who wants to be held. Kaito instantly sat on the edge of the bed and let Kokichi cling to him.

Why? Why was he holding on to Kaito like this? He was supposed to hate him. And vice versa.

...Because he wanted- no, he needed the physical comfort. After not just his suicide attempt, but what Haruto did to him, he needed it. He was overwhelmed and he was terrified. Kaito didn't speak after that, which Kokichi was grateful for. He just silently rubbed his back.

Kokichi was beginning to calm down by the time Mikan came over with some equipment and a clipboard. "I- I n-need to do a quick ch-check up on everything, Kokichi," she said shakily. Kokichi nodded and let her check his blood pressure, temperature, his tonsils, everything. She sighed in relief when it was all done. The entire time she had been checking him over, Kaito hadn't once let go of Kokichi, the most he did was shift him around so Mikan can do her job. Again, Kokichi was very grateful.

"Good, everything seems to be in order," Mikan smiled.

"Miss Tsumiki!" A nurse ran in, looking scared. "Mr. Ouma passed away on us!"

Kokichi jerked, and he felt Kaito gasp lightly.

Mikan paused, then slowly looked over to Kokichi, her eyes wide and fearful. "A-are you two..?"

"Is it..." Kokichi tried to clear his scratchy throat, wincing when he did so. His throat felt like sandpaper in the middle of the desert. "Is it Soichiro? Soichiro Ouma?"

Mikan nodded.

Kokichi sucked in a breath, moving to bury his face in Kaito's chest. Faintly, he remembered hearing a commotion at one point while he was asleep.

-

_He could swear, after Kaito finished speaking, he heard a team of doctors, sounding like they were wheeling someone in to the room down the hall, each of them shouting and barking orders at one another. He couldn't make out what they were saying though._

-

"That...that was my dad?" Kokichi murmured, tears filling his eyes as he buried his face in Kaito's chest. His dad, the last of his family, was dead.

"Oh Kokichi..." Kaito whispered, "I'm sorry."

Kokichi shook his head, not moving. "It's fine," he said hoarsely.

"Wh-? No, Kokichi, it's not fine, you just lost your dad- sure he was a fucking asshole but he was still your dad," Kaito persisted.

Kokichi shook his head again. "You don't get it," he pulled back, and he saw Kaito flinch slightly when their gazes met. "It's really fine." Kokichi was smiling. "Maybe I'm a horrible person for this but...I'm so...so glad he's gone, Kaito. You don't get it. I was always coming back to him. I felt that I'd never escape him. I'm not crying from grief. I'm crying because...I feel...I feel..." he took a deep breath before letting out a shaky laugh, "I feel _free_." He finished.

Kaito stared at him with a concerned frown.

"Really," Kokichi assured, wiping his tears away. "I've never felt this...happy."

Kaito slowly, yet uncertainly, smiled in response. "Well, I mean, if you're happy, then I'm happy, I guess."

Kokichi let out a sigh as Mikan fidgeted at the door, looking uncomfortable. "U-um...K-Kokichi, I-"

"How did he die?" Kokichi asked Mikan.

Mikan jumped and bit her lip. "Um...well he was wheeled in on an ambulance the other day...he went into cardiac arrest due to his Alzheimer's Disease," she said hesitantly. Kokichi nodded. So, he'd been right, his dad did have Alzheimer's.

"D-do you want to say your g-goodbyes?" Mikan asked.

Kokichi shook his head. "Go do what you have to do. I need to talk to Kaito right now anyway."

Mikan nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Kaito glanced at Kokichi nervously. "S-so, what's up? What do you need to talk to me about?" he asked. His lilac eyes seemed anxious. Which was understandable. Their last conversation did end with Kokichi screaming at him.

Kokichi tilted his head to the side. "Why'd you do it?"

"H-huh?"

Kokichi sighed. "Why did you...you know. Save me?" he glanced away, twiddling his thumbs, anxiety pooling in his stomach. "I mean, you could have just let me die. It would have saved you a lot of stress. Especially since I've been nothing but a dick to you."

It went silent for a minute, before Kaito softly spoke up.

"I wasn't going to let you die. I don't care if we were still 'sworn enemies' or whatever."

"Why though?" Kokichi felt irritation and sadness bubbling up inside of him, "I'm just...I'm nothing. I'm just a fucking mess that ruins everyone's lives."

Kaito's face hardened. "And who the fuck told you that?"

"Haruto did!"

-

_"You're a fucking slut! You're a doll! You're literally nothing! You're below him! You're below everyone! And yet, I still gave you the time of day! I still gave you everything you could ever want in a boyfriend! I still fucking took you in, and you repay me..." again, he smacked him, "by breaking up with me? What a fucking joke. You're such a fake little piece of shit."_

_"You...are the most detestable little rat I have ever had the displeasure of knowing."_

_"Hey, what's your secret, Kokichi? How can you make me despise you, yet crave for you at the same time? Is it your awful personality and your tight body?" Haruto chuckled._

-

"I'm...literally nothing," Kokichi whispered.

Kaito slammed a fist on the dresser next to the hospital bed. "That's a load of fucking bullshit!"

"It's not a load of fucking bullshit!"

"It is too!"

"It is not!"

"Shut the fuck up, I say it is!" Kaito shouted.

"No, _you_ shut the fuck up, I say it isn't!" Kokichi retorted.

Kaito growled. "Shut up for once and admit I'm right!"

"I would admit you're right if you weren't wrong about everything all the time!" Kokichi huffed.

"What?!"

"You heard me!"

"I'm not wrong all the time! Why are you being so goddamn difficult?!" Kaito snapped.

"I'm not being difficult! I'm being honest! That's what the world fucking wants, isn't it? A _truth_ without _any goddamn lies_!"

"But you're not being honest! Instead of looking at yourself through your eyes, look at yourself through my eyes!"

"The fuck does that even mean?!"

"_It means I fucking like you, you fucking gremlin twink_!" Kaito shouted.

Silence.

Kokichi and Kaito stared at eachother, both wide eyed and blushing. "You...you what?" Kokichi choked out, caught off guard.

Kaito groaned and hid his face in his hands. "Nothing. Forget I said that. You're not awake from your coma. You're dreaming."

Kokichi huffed in frustration. "Well if it's _just a dream_, then maybe I'll stay in this fucking coma forever then so I can dream that Kaito knows I like him too because he's too much of a dumbass to know that in the real world!"

"What?" Kaito glared at him, clenching his fists, "I'm not a dumbass! _You're_ a dumbass!"

Kokichi huffed. "Nope. It's my dream, therefore, you're the dumbass. Dumbass."

"Stop calling me a dumbass or else!"

"Or else what?"

"I'll fucking kiss you!"

"Do it, pussy, you won't."

Kaito growled in fury and leaned over, smashing his lips to Kokichi's. Kokichi smirked around the kiss and reciprocated it. After a couple seconds, which honestly felt like an eternity to Kokichi, the tension melted to something softer, something sweeter, gentler. Kokichi slowly wrapped his arms around Kaito's neck, his smirk melting to a content smile, relaxing. This was the kiss he'd been dreaming about ever since the fake kiss in front of Haruto a month ago.

Kaito pulled away, both males breathing heavily. He stared into Kokichi's dancing violet eyes.

"...You set me up."

"Maybe I did."

"You're an asshole," there was no bite to Kaito's voice. Only fondness.

Kokichi smirked. "So what are you gonna do about it?"

Kaito kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had...so much fun writing this chapter yall don't even UNDERSTAND-


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taking so long, I'm taking on double shifts at work and coming home exhausted. We got a new manager and...hn. I don't know how to feel about her. She seems nice, but she's also hella fucking condescending, like honey, I ran that store with ONE fucking coworker for 2 fucking months working 6/7 days a week for 8 hours with NO breaks. I'm not a fucking idiot.

"So, are you doing okay?" Kaito asked for probably the billionth time. He was laying on the hospital bed next to Kokichi, his arm wrapped around the smaller male, while Kokichi himself laid nestled into the muscular male. He snorted, looking a little amused and a little annoyed at the question. Which, really, didn't surprise Kaito. He had been asking it frequently, ever since Kokichi woke up, and after they shared their second, and third kiss...and fourth. And fifth. And sixth.

"I said I'm fine, really," he looked Kaito in the eye, "everything's fine. More than fine, actually."

Kaito grinned and, once again, he swooped down to give the gremlin a soft kiss.

Once they pulled away, Kokichi let out a giggle. "You're too affectionate."

"Is that a problem?"

"Nope. I'm just surprised that _the_ Kaito Momota, seemingly big bad tough boy, can't keep his hands off little ol' me and can't seem to stop kissing me. Really, I should have known better than to think you were a big toughie when you're just a big softie," Kokichi smirked.

Kaito moved his free hand to Kokichi's stomach. "Take that back."

"What are you gonna do if I don't?"

Kaito began tickling him.

Kokichi let out a squeal of surprise and squirmed, laughing. Kaito laughed too, his grip tightening on Kokichi so he couldn't escape. "Take it back!"

"Noohohooho! I don't wannaahahaha!" Kokichi laughed.

"Then you don't wanna stop being tickled!" Kaito retorted, a fond grin on his face.

After several moments of merciless tickling, Kokichi finally relented.

"Okahahay! I take it back! I take it back!"

Kaito smirked and slowly stopped his tickle assault. Kokichi laid in his arms, giggling breathlessly, his face flushed red. He gently pounded his fist into Kaito's chest.

"I take it back. You're not a softie. You're a big bully who uses his muscles to keep me in place. Bully."

Kaito snorted and leaned over. Kokichi, probably expecting another kiss, closed his eyes. Kaito paused, staring at him for a moment, before he lowered his head and, instead of kissing him, blew raspberries into his neck.

"Ah!" Kokichi squealed, his eyes shooting open. "Kaito!"

Kaito pulled away, laughing. "What?"

"That's not fair!"

"How is it not fair? I'm a bully, remember?"

Kokichi pouted.

Kaito grinned and went back to simply cuddling Kokichi. The two were silent for several minutes, calming down. Kaito glanced at Kokichi from the corner of his eye, a little startled to see Kokichi staring ahead with a frown on his face. He opened his mouth to ask, again, if Kokichi was okay, but closed it. He'd just give the same answer. He had to use a different tactic to get Kokichi to talk. He thought for a moment, then nestled his face into Kokichi's hair.

"What are you thinking about?" he mumbled.

Kokichi jumped slightly, as if he'd been pulled from his thoughts. "Oh...well," he hesitated, moving his hands to grip Kaito's. It was then Kaito noticed absently that Kokichi's hands were tiny compared to his. "I was just thinking..." he sighed, "are we...you know?"

"Huh?"

Kokichi sighed again, but groaned. "Don't make me say it."

"I don't follow."

"You _know_! Are we _dating_?" Kokichi huffed.

Kaito blinked. "Uh, yeah? Why wouldn't we be?"

"Cause you didn't ask. I wasn't sure."

Kaito rose his eyebrows. "So you want me to ask you formally to be my boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Kokichi, my beautiful little gremlin shit, will you do the honors of being my little twink boyfriend?" Kaito asked dramatically. Kokichi let out a surprised laugh.

"But of course."

"There, problem solved," Kaito rested his free hand on top of Kokichi's.

Kokichi snorted and moved to bury his face in Kaito's side. "You're a fucking hopeless idiot." He said, his tone fond. Kaito shrugged and scooted closer.

"Maybe. But you're the one who fell for this _hopeless idiot._"

Kaito could practically feel Kokichi roll his eyes. "Yeah. Where did I go wrong?"

"I swear I'll tickle you again."

Kokichi whined, and Kaito chuckled. Silence overtook them once again, until Kaito's phone pinged. He sighed and reached over to the nightstand where it was, next to the hospital bed, and noticed it was a message from Miu. He opened it.

_Miu_

_All of us assholes are fucking free right now so we're all coming down to visit the fucking shota. How's he doing?_

_Sent at: 5:34pm_

Kaito felt a grin spread across his lips. All of them were coming? It was perfect. He typed out a reply with one hand, as his other was still holding on to Kokichi.

_Kaito_

_He's doing just fine._

_Sent at: 5:35pm_

_Miu_

_Any changes?_

_Sent at 5:37pm_

_Kaito_

_:)_

_Sent at: 5:37pm_

_Miu_

_BITCH_

_Sent at: 5:38pm_

Kaito let out a laugh. Kokichi glanced at him questioningly. "What's so funny?" he asked. Kaito, in response, showed Kokichi the messages. Kokichi read them before letting out a loud snort. "Yeah, that's Miu alright. Good to know she hasn't changed in the time I was in a coma."

"Of course not," Kaito set his phone back down. Visiting hours were going to be over in a couple hours. His heart dreaded the moment he would have to leave Kokichi alone. He didn't want to leave him alone. Which reminded him... "Hey, Kichi?"

"Hm?"

"When you were in a coma, did you hear us when we talked?"

Kokichi nodded. "Yeah, I heard everything."

"Oh," Kaito breathed, worry suddenly tightening in his throat. "Then, you know that...Haruto came by, right?"

Kokichi went silent, his face turning emotionless. "I know."

"Hey, you're safe now, he's in jail," Kaito assured him. Kokichi gave him a tight smile and a single nod for affirmation. Kaito frowned. He hoped Kokichi was okay. Knowing him, he was likely bottling it up. But he also seemed deep in thought, so he just left it alone for now.

Not long later, he heard multiple footsteps coming down the hall. He perked up. "Sounds like they're here." He unwrapped himself from Kokichi. Kokichi let out a loud whine, gripping his shirt.

"No, stay."

"They're gonna want to hug you."

Kokichi huffed.

The doors opened.

"What the fuck is up, Kai-hoe? Wh-" Miu froze when she saw Kokichi sitting up, awake. Tears filled her blue eyes and she ran over. "Holy shit, Kokichi! You're awake!" she hugged him tightly, pressing the poor boy to her boobs. Kokichi choked and struggled to hug her back.

"Miu! You're strangling him!" Kiibo said in alarm.

In response, Miu just tightened her grip on Kokichi. "You fucking piece of shit, I was so fucking worried about you!" she let out a sob. Once she let go, Kiibo and Angie came over and gave him a tight hug, both actually being mindful of him in the hospital bed.

Kaede, Rantaro and Shuichi hugged him next.

"I'm glad you're okay," Rantaro said, affectionately ruffling his hair, causing the smaller boy to whine. Kaede giggled and pat his shoulder. Shuichi nodded in agreement, shaking slightly. The fact they'd almost lost Kokichi not once, but twice, had genuinely shaken the detective in training up.

Maki and Tenko stood back awkwardly.

"I'm glad you're not dead," Tenko said, turning away. That was pretty big, coming from her, Kaito mused to himself before glancing at Maki, who just seemed to be waiting her turn. Once Kaede and Rantaro backed off, she stepped forward until she was standing next to him.

Kokichi and Maki stared into eachothers eyes for a solid twenty seconds, before she offered a hand. He accepted the handshake.

Was he missing something?

Well, whatever.

"Kokichi?" Himiko said in a small voice.

Kokichi dropped Maki's hand and glanced at the slightly shorter redhead at the doorway, her brown eyes glistening in tears. "I'm so...so sorry, Kokichi." She choked out, "it's my fault Haruto hurt you. I told him where you lived because he helped me with my project."

The two stared at eachother, before Kokichi sighed. "It's fine. I'm not mad. Haruto's in jail now, isn't he?"

"Yeah!" Miu piped in, "the fucker was finally arrested."

"He was arrested? What for?" Kaede asked, confused.

Kaito glanced at Kokichi, who started gripping the bed sheets tightly. He finally stepped in. "Haruto assaulted him, and attempted to kill him by strangulation."

"What?" Kaede looked horrified. She glanced at Kokichi, concern evident in her lilac eyes. "Kokichi, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kokichi said flatly.

Kaito frowned and stepped over, momentarily forgetting they weren't alone, giving him a small hug and a kiss to the temple. Kokichi smiled wanly at him. Miu gasped and slammed her hands together.

"I _fucking_ _knew_ you two were going to be a thing!"

"Miu!" Kaito hissed, his face turning red.

She held her head up high. "I could smell the gay pheromones radiating off you! Or are they phero-homos?" she laughed at her own really lame joke. Kokichi grabbed one of his two pillows and threw it at her.

"Fucking slut, that didn't even make sense."

"Don't call me a fucking slut you shota bitch!" she pointed at him, gripping the pillow with her other hand.

"H-hey, we should calm down," Shuichi said.

"Do not worry, Shuichi! This is normal!" Angie said happily. Shuichi looked lost, glancing at Rantaro, who just nodded silently in confirmation.

"Nyeh...they're probably just getting it out of their system," Himiko said as the two vulgar friends continued arguing.

Kokichi held his head up high, smirking. "Pig bitch, pig bitch, pig bitch!"

"Nooo! Stop you little deepthroated grape!"

"Oink, oink."

Miu smacked him with the pillow Kokichi had thrown earlier.

Kaito sighed. His boyfriend and his best friend were extremely immature. Oh well, he smiled slightly when he noticed Kokichi's violet eyes dancing in amusement. At least he seemed to be feeling better.

"S-stop it! Stop it!" a new voice cried out in alarm. Everyone paused and turned. Mikan stood at the door, looking absolutely frazzled, "p-please, not in the hospital! You can hurt him!" she said shakily.

"Sorry Miss Mikan," Kokichi put the pillow down and batted his eyelashes, "I'll be a good boy."

Miu snorted. Kokichi nudged her roughly. She nudged him back. The two continued this until Maki cleared her throat, glaring at them. The two stopped instantly. "Miss Tsumiki told you to knock it off, so knock it off," she said in a low tone.

Kokich gasped, putting a hand to his chest. "Ohh that's right! Maki _looooooves_ Nurse Mikan!"

Mikan squeaked and dropped her clipboard, while Maki's face turned as red as her eyes. "Y-you h-heard that?"

"I heard eeeeverything!" Kokichi sang.

Kaede giggled.

"Oooh! So Miss Red Eyes _does_ like someone! Ha! I fucking knew it!" Miu crowed.

"Shut up! Do you want to die?!" Maki cried out her threat, though it sounded more defensive rather than threatening. This caused everyone, besides Maki herself and Mikan, to laugh.

Mikan shakily picked up her clipboard, moving to hurriedly check Kokichi's vitals before she left in a hurry, blushing and whimpering.

"You idiots, you made her uncomfortable," Maki snapped.

"She wasn't uncomfortable, she was embarrassed," Kiibo corrected, smiling.

Shuichi nodded, a ghost of a smile on his pale face. "I think Kiibo's right. She didn't seem uncomfortable to me."

"You should go talk to her, Maki!" Kaede pushed her towards the door.

Maki shook her head rapidly. "No! Not yet! I'm going to wait until she calms down."

Kaede sighed and dropped her arms.

There was a comfortable silence in the room. Kaito sat beside Kokichi on the bed, holding his hand, tracing his thumb over the back of his hand. Kokichi stared at their hands, before resting his other hand on top of Kaito's. Kaito rested his other hand on Kokichi's.

"Hey, so, I was thinking," Kokichi said slowly.

Everyone's gaze snapped to the small male. Miu's face turned to one of worry. "What?" Kokichi didn't answer, keeping his head lowered. Was he going to speak up, and tell everyone what was bothering him? Kaito hoped so. He wanted to help Kokichi in any way he could. But what Kokichi said next nearly sent him in to cardiac arrest. His heart thudded, and his grip on Kokichi tightened considerably.

"I want to visit Haruto."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will the peace be able to keep up for the last 4 chapters? We will see.... :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi's determined, also a little backstory on Miu!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUICK WARNING; Drug mention!

"You...you what?" Kaede was the first one to speak, her lilac eyes wide in shock and disbelief. Everyone's were. Even Maki and Tenko, the two who still hated Kokichi, looked on edge and...did they have a look of concern in their eyes? Kokichi brushed it off. They're probably just shocked.

"No fuckin' way, Kokichi, he fucking assaulted you and tried to kill you while you were completely defenseless! You're _not_ gonna fucking visit him!" Miu snapped, her icy blue eyes flaring up with protective anger.

"I have to agree with Miu," Kiibo said, looking worried for the slightly shorter male, "why would you want to see him after all he has done to you? I am afraid I do not understand your reasoning."

Kokichi took a breath. "It's just something I have to do," he turned to Kaito, who looked hesitant, and before his tall now boyfriend could speak up, Kokichi continued, "and I have to do it alone."

"No," Kaito said, his grip tightening to the point of him shaking, "I don't...I don't want you to, Kokichi."

Kokichi grit his teeth. "It's my decision. I'm going to visit him. I have to."

"Why?" Shuichi looked appalled, "he's in jail. You don't have to worry about him. There's no way he's getting out. Not with the amount of evidence and witnesses against him. You're safe from him. You're free."

"That's the thing," Kokichi said, irritation seeping through him, "I don't feel free from him. I want my own closure. I was away from my father for four years now, and yet, I was still chained down to him. I became free from him after he died. I want that same feeling with Haruto."

"I understand," Maki said quietly, stunning Kokichi, and judging from everyone else's expressions, she startled them too. Maki turned her face away, playing with her pigtail. "I mean, him going to jail just means he's physically away. That alone won't bring closure. It just means you're safe from him. You want to see him to see it for yourself, and to tell him you're done with him, that he's not going to hold you back anymore. Right?"

"...Something like that. Yeah," Kokichi glanced at everyone else, "I'm not asking for anyone's permission. I'm going to see him. No matter what."

"But what if he hurts you?" Kaede asked, biting her lip, looking anxious.

Kokichi shot her a grin. "I'm glad you care so much, Kaede!" he said lightly, "but there's no way he can hurt me. Riiiiiiight, Miu?" he smirked. Miu squealed and smacked him.

"No. Shut up. We don't talk about that!"

Angie perked up. "Talk about what?"

"Well, back in high school," Kokichi shot Miu a huge smirk while Miu groaned, hiding her face, "Miu was in a relationship with this guy. Well, she sucked his dick and he supplied her with weed. But their relationship was genuine, other than that..."

"Shut up, Kokichi, shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"Keep going," Angie encouraged, much to Miu's obvious dismay.

Kokichi cackled. "Well, they got caught with the weed. Her boyfriend took the fall, claiming she had nothing to do with it, and made up a huge lie that included making up other people. The police fell for it and searched for these other people, which we had to fake suicide letters and leave them around. We, being me and Rantaro," Kokichi snickered. Rantaro laughed a little.

"It's not the weirdest thing I've done. But yeah, I remember that. I had two of my sisters join in on it too," Rantaro added.

"So since all of the boyfriend's 'friends' committed 'suicide', they just arrested him. He should be out in a couple more years. But anyway, Miu visited him to tell him thank you and she brought me along once. When you visit people in jail, you sit at a counter with a glass between you and the visitor, and to talk to them, you have a phone, the calls last less than half an hour. And there's always guards and a security camera nearby. So, there's nothing to worry about." Kokichi concluded.

"You...you lied to the police about there being a few other people who were getting sent weed?" Kaede looked stunned, staring at Miu.

"No! He did! I had nothing to do with it! ...But yes, me, Kokichi, Rantaro, and two of his sisters wrote fake letters. It was his idea. The whole thing was. I didn't even do weed at first, he just supplied me with cigarettes when I went through a smoking phase! And one day he just...gave me weed instead and in order to pay it off I sucked him off. It was a dark time for me too, okay? I'm four years clean!" she crossed her heart.

"I'm proud of you, Miu!" Kiibo piped in, smiling, "it must have been hard."

Miu nodded, twirling her blonde hair with her fingers, "yeah. I mean, I'm totally over it now. I miss him, though."

"Nyeh...why'd you stop visiting him then?" Himiko asked.

Miu looked uncomfortable. "He found someone else in jail, who he really loved. He told me this, and told me it'd be safer if we cut eachother off completely, that way I'd be safe, and he could be with his new lover."

"Aww, Miu, I'm sorry," Angie hugged her.

Miu shrugged. "Like I said, I'm over it. I stopped doing drugs after we cut off to honor him. It was a struggle but..."

"Rantaro knew a good psychiatrist she could go to, and they helped her," Kokichi said. Miu nodded.

"Yeah. After a few months, I was still craving a cig or some weed, but I was able to fight the urges. Haven't had an urge in three years. But I never touch those now, in case addiction comes back."

"Miu's been through shit too," Kokichi moved away from Kaito to pull his longtime best friend over, slinging an arm around her neck, "she's the strongest slut I know."

"Shut the fuck up, you horny gremlin."

"I'll shut up when you do, you sperm dumpster."

"I'm glad you worked it out, Miu," Tenko said quietly, smiling a little, "but if you don't mind me asking...why did you get into smoking and drugs?"

Miu paused her argument with Kokichi and glanced at Tenko. She seemed to weigh her options. Kokichi eyed her carefully, making sure she was okay. She shrugged and finally spoke up. "It was just tough. I mean, at the time, we finally got Kokichi out of his house and into an apartment. I managed to convince my parents to get Kokichi an apartment, but because I was so focused on him and his safety, my sleep schedule fucked up, and it messed with my grades. I got yelled at a lot, and eventually the stress got to me, and I started smoking. I didn't ditch or anything, I just picked up the habit."

Kokichi bit his lip. She had gotten into smoking because of him. He already knew this, but it didn't make him feel any less guilty.

"I'd been smoking with the help of my boyfriend for months before he started giving me weed, and I started sleeping with him. I smoked weed several times, before he was finally caught. It wasn't easy to quit. But Kokichi kept getting me these cigarette candies, and other shit to help substitute it, and plus with the help of the psychiatrist Rantaro recommended, I became clean. Really, it was a rough time, because I was also smoking due to Haruto dating Kokichi, I was stressed and worried, but it wasn't a huge thing in my life. It's over, done with and gone," Miu shrugged.

"The important thing is you are here and able to stand strong and tell your tale! Atua says he's very proud of you, Miu!"

"It doesn't matter if the events in your life seemed insignificant," Kiibo said quietly, "you were still hurting and coping in an unhealthy way. So, Angie is right, you're still amazing for being able to stand tall. No problems are invalid."

Miu flushed slightly and smiled for a millisecond, before clearing her throat. "Alright, alright, you honey sucking butter-bees are gonna make me hurl! So! Back to the matter at hand, all in all, Kokichi's right. He's completely safe visiting Harutard."

"And you're okay with it? You were the one who was against it right away," Kaito pointed out.

"I'm not okay with it. At all. I just want that little slug gone and dropping the soap in prison," Miu snorted, "but I understand that Kokichi needs this."

Kokichi smiled. "Thank you, Miu."

She winked at him.

"I can't believe I'm saying this...but Miu is right. It's something that Kokichi needs to do, so we need to let him," Maki sighed, rubbing the back of her head. Kokichi glanced at the red eyed girl, who turned away, "that doesn't mean I..." she bit her lip and muttered, "_approve_. Or whatever. I just think he should get whatever he needs to out of his system. I'm not dealing with him if he's unsatisfied with how things turn out."

"Aww, Maki you do care!" Kaede cooed. Maki smacked her arm, glaring. Kaede giggled and flipped her hair behind her shoulder. "It's okay to care, Maki. I agree one hundred percent with you!"

Rantaro scratched his cheek. "I mean, yeah, she's right though. I'm not very keen on repeating anything that happened in high school." Shuichi just nodded at his boyfriend's words in agreement.

"You know, my older brother always used to tell me that in order to get the closure you need, talking is a great way to start. Or venting your anger, or laughing uncontrollably! Kokichi just needs to express himself to Haruto and let Haruto know that he's not gonna be defeated by him!" Tenko fist pumped the air. Seeing everyone staring at her, she flushed and dropped her hand. "Not that I care about the little degenerate or anything."

Kokichi stared at her, wide eyed. _'Express myself to Haruto and let him know I won't be defeated by him..?'_

"Nyeh...Kokichi, when you visit Haruto, tell him I said 'fuck you'. Okay?"

Kokichi grinned. "Sure thing, Flattie."

"Who are you calling flat?!"

Kokichi laughed while Tenko groaned in irritation.

"Nyahaha! Atua says everything will turn out swimmingly! No need to worry!" Angie clasped her hands together, smiling. Everyone turned to Kaito after Angie spoke. He was the only one who hadn't said anything on the matter. Or, at least acknowledged it, outside of his initial disagreement at first.

Kaito clenched his teeth. "As much as I want to say fuck him, you don't need to see him again, I know you're right. But you're not going alone. I'm at least going to drive you there. Okay?"

Kokichi sighed in relief. "Okay."

. . .

Two days pass. Kokichi was kept in the hospital for further evaluation, and was released from the hospital. He had Kaito pick him up, and drive him to jail, where he walked into the station alone, with Kaito waiting anxiously in the car.

"I'm here to visit Haruto Izumi?" Kokichi said to the officer at the desk.

"Alright," the officer stood, "do you have anything with you?"

Kokichi blinked. "Just my cell phone."

"Turn it off."

Kokichi reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out, switching it off. He stuffed it back into his pocket. The officer disappeared for a minute, before coming back through another door, opening it. "You have twenty five minutes on the phone with him."

"Thank you," Kokichi took a deep breath, his hands shaking. Was this a bad idea after all? He wondered. No. He had to do this. He swore to himself that he would end this. He wasn't going to take too long. Determination flared in his gut as he let out the breath he'd been holding.

He walked inside of the visitation room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why but I HC that Miu is an ex smoker. Which would make her and Kokichi both turning to substance abuse at a young age. What I mentioned in this chapter applies to irl, if you think your problems are insignificant and turn to unhealthy coping mechanisms, they're not, they're valid and you can stand strong.  
Anyway...on a somewhat lighter note...  
So I just found out I share a birthday with Haiji Towa and. I do not wish to live in a world of DGR anymore. I am disgusted and >:(  
I'm legally changing my birthday. Any other day is fine. Just not with Haiji fucking Towa's. I'm cringing so hard right now.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi visits Haruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Flashbacks contain violence, assault, self harm mentions, and manipulation. You know, the usual bullshit I write :")

Kokichi watched through the glass panel as Haruto is brought out in cuffs, flanked by a single police officer, who undoes his cuffs once in the room. Haruto sat at one of the chairs, and Kokichi stared at him, his breath hitching. The last time he saw Haruto, he had been in his apartment, five days ago. In merely five days, he's gone from someone who always looked proud and tall, hair slick with gel, to someone who's lost weight and hasn't slept much, and, of course, jail wasn't going to supply any hair gel, so Haruto's hair was dry, barely clean, and unkempt. It was clearly not brushed, as it felt messily over his forehead, the tips getting in his eyes. Kokichi didn't realize how long his bangs were, as they were always gelled back, until now.

Honestly, Kokichi wasn't sure if he looked worse or better.

Kokichi took the cue to walk over to the chair across from Haruto, the two males separated by the glass panel. Hesitantly, he sat down, picking up the phone hanging on the side of the little stall. He stared at the number instructions, before reaching over and dialing them. He slowly put the phone to his ear, staring at Haruto.

He faintly heard the soft ring. Haruto, without breaking eye contact, reached over easily and held the phone to his ear. "Sup, Kokichi. You're looking better."

"I don't know if I could say the same to you," Kokichi replied, eyeing him cautiously.

Haruto snorted, leaning back. "So what brings you here?" he sounded too casual. This wasn't right. Why wasn't he taunting him? Why wasn't he trying to scare him? Kokichi's violet eyes trailed over to the police officer by the door holding the cuffs, standing perfectly still. Supervision, he realized, Haruto likely couldn't say anything out of order or he'd be taken away. Or he was trying to act like he was innocent, so the guards watching over him would vouche for his good behavior in court. Honestly, with Haruto's calm face, he genuinely couldn't tell.

Nevertheless, he spoke up.

"I just needed to see for myself."

"See what?"

"That you're really fucked."

Haruto looked amused. "Pardon?"

Kokichi leaned forward. "I came here, but not to see if you're okay, or whatever. I wanted to say..." he took a deep breath, "you don't own me. You've finally been caught. You're done for."

"And what makes you think that? I've been behaving perfectly well here."

Kokichi grit his teeth. "I _know_ you're done for. In the past two days, I talked to Shuichi, he's told me all the charges that are against you. He's estimated how long you'll go to prison. Not just jail, but _prison_. You'll never see the light of day again. With the amount of witnesses and evidence against you, you don't stand a chance. Seeing you now is...great. It makes it feel more real."

Haruto leaned forward, and had the glass panel not been there, Kokichi would have flinched, but he stayed firmly in place, his gaze locked with Haruto's. "And how are you sure about that? My uncle visited me too, you know. I told him to sell my porsche and use that money for a really good lawyer. I'll be out in no time."

"Your fake facade won't work on the judge, or the jury," Kokichi said firmly.

"You say that with confidence. And yet, your hands are shaking. You're scared, aren't you, Kokichi?" The familiar, malicious smirk graced his lips.

Kokichi took a deep breath. "No. I'm not scared. I just-"

"Just what? Just terrified that I'm gonna be on the loose again?"

"N-no..." Kokichi's will wavered.

"You're scared. You thought you could come in here and smack talk me, but you're only a little brave because of the security measures they've taken. Had I been out of here, you wouldn't have the balls to stand up to me," Haruto snorted.

"Y-you're wrong...I had already decided...back when I was in the coma...that I was going to stand up to you, no matter what. The fact you're in jail just makes it a little bit more...well, convenient."

"Right. Convenient." Haruto rolled his eyes.

Kokichi took a couple deep breaths. "I will...I _will_ make sure that you're put behind bars for life. I'm not gonna let you hurt anyone else."

"Hurt?" Haruto's face twisted to anger, the first time he's lost composure so far, "I don't hurt anybody. I correct them."

Kokichi felt his hands shaking more. "Correct? That's really what you're gonna use? Is that your defense? You call having your friends sexually assault me and you beating me, _correcting me_? Did I really mean that little to you?!" he burst out, "and what about when you _broke into my apartment_ and tried to _force yourself on me_?"

"I did what had to be done. I did love you, Kokichi. I still do."

Kokichi's violet eyes went wide, a gasp escaping his lips.

-

_"Come on, it'll only hurt a little."_

_"I said I don't want to."_

_"We can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way. It's up to you," there was a hint of seriousness in his voice that made Kokichi pause and really look at him. His eyes were hard and hungry, fiddling with the edge of Kokichi's shirt. Kokichi sighed, deflating, before giving a small, dubious nod. He grinned at Kokichi's response, pinning him down. "You're such a little virgin, aren't you? Well don't worry, I'll take good care of you."_

_-_

"No...you forced me to sleep with you. When I wasn't ready. You literally, basically said, that I can either give consent or you'll do it without my consent," Kokichi said shakily, "you don't do that to people you love."

"You really think I was just gonna wait around forever? I'm not that patient, Kokichi."

-

_Haruto leaned closer and gave him a rough kiss before pulling away. "Oh yes. It will be just like the good old days." He began to undo Kokichi's pants._

-

"What about when you broke into my apartment? We weren't...we weren't even together anymore!" Kokichi snapped.

Hauto looked bored. "I wanted you. Plain and simple. I told you that, didn't I?"

-

_Kokichi took his phone out of his pocket, ready to call the two girls, when a hand roughly grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. Kokichi let out a yelp and felt the brick wall make impact on his back. He felt momentarily dizzy, blinking back the black dots dancing in his vision. Haruto towered over him, a wide grin on his face._

_"Hey, Kokichi. Missed ya."_

_"Fuck off," Kokichi said as boldly as he could, but even to him, he sounded pathetic and scared. He internally cringed._

_Haruto threw his head back and laughed. "What, you didn't miss me?" he asked in a way that, to anyone else, sounded light and teasing, but to Kokichi, he knew it was full of malicious intent._

_-_

"But why? Why me? What makes me so interesting?" Kokichi asked, his brows furrowing, "I'm nothing special. Isn't that what you've said? Nobody but you could ever love me?"

Haruto's bland expression turned to sick joy. "I did say that, didn't I?"

-

_"I'm the only one who could ever love you, Kokichi! Not your stupid looking boyfriend! Kaito, was it? He doesn't love you! He never will!" He slapped the exposed cheeks again, "you're a fucking slut! You're a doll! You're literally nothing! You're below him! You're below everyone! And yet, I still gave you the time of day! I still gave you everything you could ever want in a boyfriend! I still fucking took you in, and you repay me..." again, he smacked him, "by breaking up with me? What a fucking joke. You're such a fake little piece of shit." He stopped, moving to drop Kokichi's legs._

-

Kokichi shook the memory from his head. Though at the time he'd been in a coma, he heard every word that Haruto had said, and felt everything he did to him. It'd been vile, disgustingly horrifying. He'd felt helpless. His helplessness had only grown from there, as Haruto attempted to strangle him.

-

_"Still nothing? Are you such a cockslut that you're immune to getting turned on by a handjob? What a little fucking whore," he sneered, grabbing his dick, "or maybe you just want me to fuck you? Is that what you want? Huh? Fucking answer me, you little bitch, I know you can fucking hear me!" he let go of his dick and moved to grab on to Kokichi's bandaged neck, squeezing._

-

The fact he'd been strangling Kokichi was what got him arrested in the first place. He was completely unconscious by the time he'd been saved. He woke up- well, his mind became conscious again, while Mikan fretted over his wellbeing. She was able to tell when his mind became conscious, and began sobbing out apologies, and thank gods that he was okay. As okay as he could get in a coma, anyway.

"Tell me, Kokichi," Haruto spoke when Kokichi took too long to reply, "do you love me?"

Kokichi's gaze snapped back to Haruto. "Why would I ever love you? You manipulated me. You forced yourself on me. You assaulted me, in the name of 'correction'. I'd be fucking insane to love you," he hissed.

Haruto looked almost...disappointed? No, it couldn't be...right?

"That's a real shame, Kokichi. I think you could have learned to love me," Haruto said in an indifferent tone.

"I never would have. Not unless you got help," Kokichi said in a low voice, "Kaede came by in the hospital too. She explained everything. I know about your parents, Haruto. I know they were killed in an accident. I understand now that you were raised with a shitty uncle. That's why you wanted me to have dinner with you when we first met, right? Because your uncle wasn't home. It was a good opportunity to act like nothing was wrong with your family. He was the one who taught you that you have to correct people. Right? Well, tell me something. Did you ever think it was right when your uncle hurt your aunt?"

Haruto looked taken aback and a little shaken. He genuinely looked shaken, Kokichi realized with a start. Haruto tried to compose himself.

"No. Not at first. But that's because I was naive. I didn't understand what she did wrong at first. But when my uncle taught me what she does is wrong, I understood. You don't see it Kokichi and you have to, you have to see I'm right and you're wrong!" he snapped.

The security guard stepped forward, seemingly speaking to Haruto in warning.

"...Correcting people, as you call it, isn't _right_, Haruto. All you're doing is proving you're a sociopathic asshole who will never change. And you clearly don't feel guilty for hurting me. You don't love me. You want power over me, just like your rotten uncle," Kokichi said, feeling a bit more empowered.

"Why should I feel guilty when I did nothing wrong? You're fucking dead to me, Kokichi Ouma," Haruto rose his voice, his eyes wild with genuine anger. He stood up and threw the phone at the glass panel. Kokichi didn't even flinch. The security guard all but tackled Haruto, hanging the phone up roughly and putting the cuffs back on him. Haruto was lead out, with him twisting to give Kokichi a death glare as he disappeared from view.

Kokichi slowly hung the phone up. "Goodbye. Haruto Izumi." He said quietly, before standing up and slowly walking out of the visiting room.

. . .

"Well? How'd it go?" Kaito had jumped when Kokichi entered the car, apparently too busy texting away on his phone to notice Kokichi come out of the jail doors. Kokichi buckled his seat belt in, turning to look at the concerned face of his new boyfriend. He gave Kaito a brittle smile.

"As okay as it can be with him."

"He didn't say anything weird, did he?"

"It's Haruto. Everything he says is weird."

Kaito chuckled and reached over, grasping Kokichi's hand. "No, but seriously, are you okay?" he asked. Kokichi laced his fingers with Kaito's, relaxing when he felt the taller, stronger male gently squeeze his hand. He felt at ease, and oddly, despite the twenty minute conversation he had with Haruto, he felt at peace. Unable to help himself, he responded softly.

"I am now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm taking time. I'm looking for a new job right now. I'm so fucking drained. Here's a tip; don't grow up. Adulting sucks ass.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's trial time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. The kudos are lacking. Which is highly disappointing. But I'm in the mood to write.

It was December twenty seventh, the day of Haruto's trial. Christmas was two days ago, and it was surprisingly mellow. Everyone lazed around after exchanging gifts. Angie, Rantaro, Shuichi and Kaede all made dinner at Rantaro's, where the friends ate with Rantaro's sisters. It was nice, Kaito had to admit, having everyone together. He was a little surprised to see Rantaro's sisters knew Kokichi, before he reminded himself that Kokichi and Rantaro went to high school together. The girls all seemed pretty psyched to see him, too.

Kaito had made sure he gave his present to Kokichi last, as he was giving him something that meant a lot to him.

It was a new scarf, a galaxy themed one. His grandma knitted it for him years ago, and he just never wore it, despite loving it. And since Kokichi wore scarves...well, it just seemed appropriate. Of course, Kaito did call his grandma to ask if it was okay that he gave it to his new boyfriend, and his grandma happily agreed. He'd felt like a jerk, but hearing how happy his grandma was for him lessened his guilt. Especially when he saw Kokichi take his checkered scarf off and put the galaxy scarf on himself.

Kokichi himself had given Kaito a necklace. He'd bought a yin yang necklace, with the yin and the yang on separate necklace chains. He gave Kaito the yang, the white one, and kept the black one, the yin, under his scarf. Kaito knew it was more of a Chinese culture thing, but the gesture was still adorably sweet, and Kaito vowed to only ever take it off when he slept or was in the shower. When he'd said this to Kokichi, the smaller male seemed really happy.

Even now, despite the obvious anxiety on Kokichi's face, he seemed content. He fiddled with his necklace before dropping it under his shirt as Kaito parked in front of the courtroom. Kaito wore a black tux, and Kokichi wore a nice white suit. Neither male had ever been to trial, so they had to do research on what to wear.

"Are you ready?" Kaito reached over and gently squeezed Kokichi's hand. Kokichi took a deep breath and nodded, getting out of Kaito's old truck. Kaito followed suit.

Kokichi waited for him in front of the truck as Kaito caught up with him. The two held hands as they headed up the grand stairs to the door.

"Hold up! Wait for us! Wait, goddammit!" Miu shouted as she sped down the parking lot to park crookedly in a parking spot. Angie rode in the passenger seat, and Himiko, Tenko, and Kaede sat in the back, all three looking terrified. Kaito and Kokichi paused, turning and waiting for them all.

Miu was wearing a black dress that, surprisingly, covered most of her cleavage, a black fur coat, and heels. Angie wore something similar, though it was orange. Himiko wore a red top with a black long skirt and flats. Tenko wore an olive green dress, and Kaede wore a baby pink dress. Maybe it wasn't super courtroom proper, but it was better than ragged clothes.

"Is Shuichi, Rantaro, Maki and Kiibo here yet?" Kaede asked as they headed up the stairs.

"No, they're on their way. Rantaro left a little late because his sisters wanted to go to and it took him a bit to get them off his case," Kaito replied.

"Wow, rip," Miu snorted.

"Remember, Miu, you have to be on your best behavior!" Angie said happily.

"Which means remaining calm, answering honestly, and not killing Haruto," Tenko piped in.

Miu scoffed. "I know that. I'm not gonna blow this for everyone."

Another car pulled in and parked, much more neatly than Miu or Kaito, and the last three males and Maki got out of the car. Maki wore a deep red dress and flats, her hair pulled back, Rantaro and Kiibo wore a gray tux, and Shuichi wore a black tux.

"Glad you fuckwads made it. It's gonna start in like, five fucking minutes. Did you stop for a quickie?" Miu cackled.

Kiibo looked confused. "What is a...quickie?" he asked.

Kokichi giggled. "Maybe they had a threesome."

"No, I was busy with my sisters," Rantaro and Shuichi both looked embarrassed, and Kiibo's brows furrowed deeper in obvious confusion.

"Ohh, I see, so you do have a big brother complex," Miu winked.

"Miu! That's disgusting! Stop that!" Kaede scolded. Miu squealed in fear in response.

Kaito gently squeezed Kokichi's shaking hand. "Let's just go in so we don't get in trouble. Besides, it's cold out."

Everyone got quiet, silently agreeing to both of Kaito's statements, and they all walked in. There was a long hallway they had to walk down before finding large doors. The courtroom. However, upon opening it, the courtroom was...well, smaller than they'd imagined. Maybe Kaito had just seen too many movies or something, but he expected a room the size of an auditorium. It wasn't even half that big. Officials took their names down, and sent them to the front row of the rows of seats.

Kokichi was starting to shake more and more.

Kaito squeezed his hand for the umpteenth time that day.

After several minutes, a few more people came in, and Kokichi tensed up. Kaito leaned over. "Do you recognize those people?" he whispered. Kokichi nodded and whispered back to him.

"They're some of Haruto's jerk friends."

"Were they the ones who...you know?"

"No. I have no idea where they are now."

"Kinda messed up that they're not coming."

Kokichi shrugged.

A few more minutes pass before a couple walk in. There was a woman with graying black hair pulled up in a bun, with narrow black eyes, and a black dress with a gray coat over it. She looked tired and worried, yet still stood tall. She was probably a little taller than Kaede. The man, however, had a dark presence. His hair was jet black, his eyes a very sharp electric blue, and even with a black tux on, his body was buff. He was tall, too, taller than Kaito. Roughly, Kaito would have to say this man had at least three inches on him. His whole presence was intimidating.

He had no idea who they were...until they walked over to where the group of friends sat.

The woman smiled warmly. "Kaede? Is that you?"

Kaede tensed and looked up with a sheepish smile. "Hello, Mrs. Emon."

"Please, dear, you can call me Itsuko," she opened her arms for a hug. Kaede stood up and hugged her, though her movement was a little tense. Kaede didn't even look at the man. Itsuko then noticed Kokichi and her smile widened. "Oh goodness, me, Kokichi you've grown so much!"

Kokichi's mouth tightened to a thin line. "Sure."

"Come, come, give me a hug!"

Kokichi heaved a sigh and let go of Kaito's hand, moving to hug her. Kokichi looked very uncomfortable. It was then an idea formed in Kaito's head.

"Are you, by any chance, Haruto's aunt and uncle?"

Itsuko's smile dimmed. "Yes, we are. This is my husband, Takuro."

Takuro didn't say anything. He glared a terrifying death glare at all of them. Or, more specifically, Kokichi. Or was that Kaito's imagination? He gently tugged Kokichi back to sit down.

"Honey, isn't it great to see Kaede and Kokichi again?" Itsuko cooed, her smile tight with, what Kaito surmised was, fear.

Takuro didn't look pleased. "It'd be better if we weren't in court for our nephew," he rumbled. His voice was deep, and honestly? Even Kaito found himself a little scared. Itsuko nudged him so they could go sit down.

"Good lord, Haruto had to live with _that_? No wonder why he's such a prick who's unafraid of everything," Kaito breathed out. Kokichi cracked a grin.

Moments later, Haruto was lead inside in cuffs, flanked by several police officers, and a man in a tux, holding a file. It had to have been his lawyer, Kaito realized.

"All rise," The judge said, entering the room. Everyone stood.

"Thank you. You may be seated."

The judge went on to talk for awhile, explaining courtroom rules and procedures, before calling up Kaede to the stand, where she vowed to tell the absolute truth.

"How do you know Mr. Izumi, Miss Akamatsu?"

"He was my childhood friend, sir."

"And when you two were young, did he seem dangerous to you?"

"Not at first sir, but when his parents died, he started having bad behavioral issues, and turned violent. He'd beaten me up on a couple different occasions."

The prosecutor went on, questioning Kaede, asking her to clarify everything. She did so with surprisingly little tremor to her voice. She'd even been asked to explain his behavior change, which lead to the story she told Kaito almost two months ago. How time flies, Kaito silently remarked to himself. When Kaede was finished, they called up Rantaro, who gave his version of things, explaining how he met Kokichi in high school and how he'd been dating Haruto, and how he noticed he'd seemed abusive, but Rantaro could never tell for sure. And about the incident involving the mass sexual assault of Kokichi. How he'd been the one to find Kokichi. He ended his statement with how Haruto was a danger to not just Kokichi, but to everyone.

Miu was called up next. She was surprisingly calm, explaining how she got Kokichi to live on his own when he was sixteen, only to be in the arms of Haruto merely a month later. How she always caught Kokichi walking around with bruises. How he got more subdued, and explained what Kokichi had told her when he was in the hospital a few years back. She also voiced her witnessing Haruto being arrested weeks ago, alongside Angie and Kaito. She explained what the on duty officers told them about what he'd been doing.

Angie was called up after, where she backed Miu's claim up about Haruto being arrested for sexually assaulting and strangling Kokichi as he was in a coma.

Himiko was next, where she tearfully explained how Haruto manipulated her in to telling him where Kokichi lived, she openly took full responsibility for Haruto attacking Kokichi, which had Tenko tearing up in fear, but the judge gave her amnesty, stating how it wasn't her fault that Haruto decided to abuse the information she'd given him.

Kaito was next. He gave Kokichi's hand one last squeeze before he went up there. He stared out at everyone, feeling overwhelmed.

"I met Haruto over a month ago, Kaede introduced met to him. But he left shortly after, he was harassing Kokichi, so I stopped him, and for awhile that was the last I heard from him...until he attacked Kokichi in the hospital. As Miu and Angie stated, we saw him getting arrested, and the officers on duty told us what happened. I lost my composure, because he kept claiming he was innocent, and I punched him, and we were allowed inside."

Kaito felt like his testimony was worthless, given that Miu and Angie basically said the same thing.

Mikan was called up, as she was the nurse who'd found Haruto on top of Kokichi. She looked scared and kept glancing at Maki, who'd give her a small, reassuring smile.

"I- I had forgotten to check on s-something for Kokichi and h-headed back. B-but I saw Haruto on top of K-Kokichi...Kokichi's pants were off, a-and his shirt was up, and he was strangling him..." Mikan stuttered out.

Hearing her testimony had Kaito's blood boiling. Oh how he wanted to punch Haruto again. But he couldn't.

Finally, Kokichi was called up. He spoke steadily, explaining how he escaped his late father, fell for Haruto's charming act, explained the first time he was hit, and the gruesome details of their relationship. Haruto had manipulated him in to sex, beat him, forcibly starved him for days at a time, called him names, and explained the incident in detail. When he got to the present, he finally came out with details Kaito didn't know of.

"I got home from Christmas shopping with Kiibo and Miu. I went to my room and while I was getting ready to put some more comfortable clothes on, he came out of my closet, pinned me down, and started talking about how I was his, and tried to force himself on me. I used my keys to defend myself, gave him the cut that he still has on his cheek, and fled, where I hurt myself and attempted suicide. I was in a coma, and I heard Haruto come in at one point."

Kaito felt beyond pissed. He just wanted to hug Kokichi tight to him. There was time for that later, he supposed.

The officers in charge of Haruto when he was in jail spoke up, claiming he was on good behavior, but he always had this maniacal smirk on his face. The officers in charge of Haruto's arrest explained how he resisted arrest, and when they checked his apartment they found Kokichi's stolen underwear. Poor Kokichi looked mortified at the news.

The judge dismissed everyone for the day, to come back in two days.

. . .

Two days came and went. Kaito had done everything to comfort Kokichi, assuring him that Haruto wasn't going to get out of this.

Hearing the defense proved to be extremely difficult. The judge questioned Haruto's actions, and Haruto denied everything. He claimed he only ever did what needed to be done, and that he was innocent. His lawyer claimed that his previous crimes years ago should not effect him now, as there had been no complaint, and argued that Kokichi likely owed Haruto sex, and that Kokichi probably 'forgot' that he let Haruto in, and he fled in a moment of fear, and that Haruto was just keeping his 'end of the deal' when he went inside the hospital, and claimed that Mikan probably saw wrong, that he wasn't strangled.

It was the worst argument Kaito had ever heard.

The judge wasn't buying it either.

After a twenty minute recess, the jury had a verdict.

"We find the defendant, Haruto Izumi, guilty, on all charges."

A smile spread across all of the friends faces, including Maki and Tenko, as Takuro nearby tensed up, his face flashing in anger. The judge cleared his throat and began speaking.

"Haruto Izumi," he addressed, "for robbery, you will have three years in prison. For Breaking and entering, you will have an additional ten years, for assault, you have one year, for resisting arrest, you have one year, for attempted sexual assault, that's another five years. And for domestic abuse, we are giving you two years, for aggravated sexual assault that will be twenty years, aggravated assault will be another fifteen years, and for underage drinking that's another year in prison. All in all, I sentence you, Mr. Izumi, to fifty eight years in prison, with no chances of parole. Case closed." The judge slammed his hammer down.

So Haruto would be seventy eight when he got released from prison. In other words, he may never see the light of day ever again. A huge grin crossed Kaito's face and he and Kokichi embraced while the friends all shared a smile.

"No! That's not fair! You heard the lawyer, he's one of the best there is!" Takuro blurted out, standing up.

"Mr. Emon, I recommend you sit down. I said the case is closed," the judge said harshly, "if you do not comply, I will have you escorted out."

"I spent thousands on that lawyer! My nephew did what had to be done!" Takuro ignored him. Itsuko tried to hush him, looking scared, her eyes teary. Haruto was lead out in cuffs, never to be seen again, his face twisted in anger.

A couple officers tried to escort the furious man out, but he shoved one to head to the judge, only to be tackled by the officers. Takuro fought tooth and nail, but there were too many officers, and each were stronger than him.

"Mr. Emon! I gave you a warning, you're old enough to know that kind of behavior is unacceptable! You are sentenced to jail for one year." The judge sounded annoyed and tired at this point. Takuro all but shrieked as he was forcibly removed, leaving Itsuko behind to cry.

Once the group of friends left the courthouse, they all cheered loudly.

"I say we go out for karaoke!" Miu hollered, and everyone left to get in more dinner and karaoke appropriate clothes, and went to some popular place that had karaoke every Friday.

They shared a giant plate of nachos and wings and had various drinks, taking turns going up to the stage to sing. Some went in pairs, some went alone.

Kokichi even sang a song, Kaito was sure he heard the title being _True Wing. _Kaito watched his boyfriend sing his heart out, smiling happily.

In the end, Kaito and Kokichi had some dumb duet, and when they finished their song, Kaito even swooped Kokichi in for a kiss, which resulted in their friends all screeching and hooting, and the rest of the place applauding or even whistling.

It was the best night of Kaito's life. It was all okay. Haruto was going to prison for fifty eight years, Takuro even ended up having to go to jail for a year, and Kokichi seemed genuinely happy. They were going to be okay. Everyone was happy. Everyone was getting along.

And that's all Kaito needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True Wing is a song by Hiro Shimono in another fandom I'm in. Hiro Shimono is the va for Kokichi and Syo Kurusu in Utapri, it just fit well ;) if you got the reference I love you.  
Anyway. Wow. What started off as an accident kept up well. Tbh after I released chapter 6 I realized I made a chap for Kaito's POV both on 3 and 6, and it would feel awkward if I didn't keep up with that, so at that point I revised future chapters so every 3 chapters was in Kaito's POV. And I kept up with it till now. It really wasn't intended at first.  
Tbh I had originally planned THIS chapter to be the chapter where Kokichi confronts Haruto and the final chapter be the trial, but I realized then that it'd ruin the Kaito every 3 chapter POV thing, so I took afew days to edit the final chapters and mush a couple together so this chapter is the trial, and next chapter is the newly written ending!  
I did like my old ending, but tbh, I like this new ending WAY better.  
Anyway, so, next chapter I will address the WITD Timeline as well as make a HUGE announcement on a project I've been working on.  
Stay tuned ;)


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final stretch.  
I have organized the timeline here so I can make the announcements at the bottom!  
Timeline;  
During the first year of college is when Himiko and Tenko got into a fight, and stopped being friends, and when everyone started the group feud.  
Now...  
November 14th was the night of the party in chapter 1. So Nov 15th was when Kokichi and Kaito agreed to be FWB, and when Kokichi met up with his dad.  
After he found out about Alzheimer's, a week went by, and then an additional few days, making it roughly November 25th. That's when Kokichi and Kaito first met up for their 2nd time fucking.  
Two days pass. Now it's November 27th. This is when Kaede told Kaito about Haruto, and when Haruto appeared, and when Kokichi rekindled his past abuse, movie night happens, etc.  
November 28th. Kaito and Kokichi meet up at the love hotel again, where they started to fuck, but got into an argument due to Kokichi's dad calling.  
A few days pass, and now it's Roughly December 2nd, give or take. They're Christmas shopping. Himiko tells Haruto where Kokichi lives. Haruto attacks Kokichi, and he attempts suicide in his breakdown. And the several chapters of everyone slowly bonding.  
December 3rd is the second hospital visit. Where Maki apologizes, and where Haruto sneaks in and assaults/strangles Kokichi, and is arrested for it.  
December 4th is when Himiko and Tenko make up.  
December 5th is the day Kokichi woke up, and when he and Kaito got together.  
December 8th. Kokichi visits Haruto in jail.  
And while waiting for trial, nothing of significance happens, other than Christmas but. Again nothing really noteworthy. So December 27th is the first part of the trial. And December 29th is when Haruto is convicted!  
:) and I specified the dates of this chapter. So no need to spoil it.

It'd been six months since the trial. Well, a little under six months, but it was roughly six months, Kokichi was out with Kaito at the park, laughing with him as they ate ice cream together. Kaito was telling some bullshit story about how he conquered the ocean, before conquering the land. Honestly, it sounded like an anime Kokichi had heard of from a girl in his high school class, Tsumugi, he thinks her name was. One Piece? Eh, who knew?

"Right," Kokichi snorted when Kaito finished, seemingly proud of himself, "and you call _me_ a liar!"

"Hey, it could have happened!"

"Uh huh. Sure. And you know what also happened? I was Emperor Caligula of the Roman Empire in a past life, I was the one who put a horse in the senate," Kokichi snorted. Kaito stared at him.

"No one would ever do that."

"But he did! He wanted to prove his underlings that their work was pointless and easy! So he hired a horse and put it in a consul!" Kokichi protested.

"Holy shit," Kaito cackled.

Kokichi laughed with him. Kaito glanced at his phone for a moment, then shoved it back in his pocket.

"Hey, by the way, I wanna show you something," Kaito said, standing up and tossing the last of his ice cream cone away. Kokichi copied him, brushing his hands on his pants.

"Yeah?"

"Come on! It's a surprise!" Kaito looked really excited. He grabbed hold of Kokichi's hand and tugged him to his truck. Once they got in and buckled up, Kaito reached over and grabbed hold of Kokichi's scarf, untying it and putting it over his eyes before retying it.

"Hey!"

"Shush. I want you to be really surprised."

Kokichi huffed. "You're so lucky I love you."

Kaito laughed.

After a moment, he started driving. It took several minutes, and Kokichi sat there, bored out of his mind, wondering where they were going.

"Okay. We're here. But don't take the blindfold off!" Kaito said quickly, unbuckling himself and Kokichi. Kokichi waited for him to scramble out of the truck and to his door, opening it, and helping him out, before he began pulling Kokichi along.

"Goddammit Kaito, what is it?"

"Hold on. Almost there. Oh, there's some stairs, careful."

The two headed up one flight of stairs, before walking several more steps. Kaito stopped him. "Okay, ready?" He adjusted Kokichi to be facing his left, before tugging his scarf back to his neck.

"It's...a door."

Kaito snorted. "Open it."

Kokichi rose his eyebrows and opened the door. "Kaito, it's pitch black in here..." he muttered, flicking the light on.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted. Kokichi jumped and stumbled back. Kaito caught him. Kokichi stared, wide eyed. "Happy birthday, Kokichi!"

"Holy. Fuck. No wonder why you were insistent on taking me on a date. But where are we, exactly?" Kokichi questioned, "this isn't my apartment, and it's not your apartment..."

Kaito chuckled. "Well, I was gonna tell you later, but now's a good time. I got us an apartment to live together!"

"You- what-?"

"Miu helped me. Why do you think she's been having you over at hers for the past week?"

Miu looked proud. "Yeah, it was no biggie. I wanted to move your stuff, but we weren't sure if you wanted to or not, so we just moved some of your clothes."

"What about you and Shuichi? You guys were living together, weren't you?" Kokichi questioned.

Kaito shrugged. "We were. But Rantaro's moving in, in my place, at least until they get a new house. So? What do you think? Do you wanna move in with me?" Kaito held his hand. Tears filled Kokichi's eyes as a huge smile spread across his face. "Holy shit, yes! Yes!" he gave a small, excited bounce.

"Let's cut the cake and open your presents now!" Angie said excitedly. Kaito nudged Kokichi in, shutting the apartment door.

Everyone sang happy birthday as Kaede set the cake in front of Kokichi in the living room. He closed his eyes.

_'I wish this happiness will last.'_

He blew the candles out.

Everyone applauded, and Rantaro cut the cake for everyone, passing it out. Kokichi perked up. Lemon cake with purple icing. Delicious.

After eating the cake, everyone seemed very eager to give Kokichi his presents. Kaito sat next to Kokichi as he opened them.

Himiko bought him a purple stuffed dinosaur, which he proudly named it _Mr. Fire Barney. _Much to everyone's slight dismay.

Kaede gave him a white scarf, with his name sewn in purple on it.

Tenko gave him a book on self defense.

Angie painted a fucking portrait of him and Kaito. It almost looked like a real picture, had the texture and paint not been obvious.

Shuichi gave him a deck of rock paper scissors cards.

Maki gave him a water gun, which had Kokichi smirking at Kaito, who whipped his head around at Maki with a look of utter betrayal.

Rantaro gave him a really expensive looking watch.

Kiibo gave him a white hat with the words _'Sounds gay, I'm in' _on it, which Kokichi hurriedly put on.

And Miu gave him...a box full of sex toys. She really went all out. Grape flavored lube, silver handcuffs as well as purple fluffy handcuffs, a huge dildo, a vibrator, a blindfold, a cock ring, clamps that Kokichi guessed would go on his nipples, a butt plug, and even some fucking anal beads.

"Thanks Miu," Kokichi snorted, reaching over for his class of grape panta and taking an amused sip.

Kaito gave a low whistle as he peered in the box. "Yeah, thanks Miu, now I know what we're doing in our new bed!"

Kokichi choked.

Miu, Angie, Himiko, Kaede, and Rantaro all laughed...though Rantaro's was more of awkward laughter. While Shuichi, Maki, Tenko and Kiibo just looked tired.

The party went on for several hours, and everyone left by eight, after having pizza for dinner. Kaito slung an arm around Kokichi.

"Hey, Kichi."

"Yeah?"

"Now that we're alone, do you wanna use some of Miu's toys?"

Kokichi snorted. "I swear, you're more excited than I am."

Kaito shrugged, smiling innocently.

"Fine. But we only use a few of them. We save the others for another time."

"Understood," Kaito kissed his cheek and swooped him up in his arms, carrying him to their new bed. Once he was laying in bed, Kaito went and got the box and brought it back, setting it down. "Which do you wanna use?"

"Mm...the handcuffs."

"Which ones?"

"The fluffy ones. The other one looks painful. I'm not a masochist, you know," Kokichi rolled his eyes. Kaito chuckled and took them out.

"Any others?"

"I wanna try...the vibrator, and..." Kokichi flushed, slowly picking up the cock ring, "this. That's it. For now. This is the first time I'm using toys, so I don't wanna try them all at once. I'll try the other things eventually and see what I enjoy the most."

"You got it," Kaito leaned over and kissed his forehead, before moving down and kissing him on the lips.

Kokichi relaxed and kissed back.

The kiss slowly grew heated as clothes were quickly removed. Once they were both nude, Kaito grabbed the fluffy handcuffs, clasping them to the bedpost. Kokichi gave an experimental tug. Even tugging on them, they didn't hurt, unless he put lots of pressure on them, then it hurt a little. Afterwards, Kaito slowly put the metallic cock ring on him, causing him to squirm. It was really cold, and that alone nearly turned him off completely. Nearly, but not quite.

Kaito squirted some lube on his fingers, and slowly pushed one finger in his hole.

Kokichi gasped out and let out a slight moan.

Kaito grinned and moved it around before inserting his second and soon after third finger in. Pretty soon, he was thrusting his fingers in and out of Kokichi's ass roughly and quickly, causing the smaller male to cry out and moan. Kaito used his other hand to press down on Kokichi's thigh before moving to take Kokichi's dick in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip before moving further down.

"Oh Kaito! Yes! More!" Kokichi's words slurred in pure bliss. But it was also painful. He needed to cum. He needed to cum so badly it ached. "Hh- AH! Kai-to! P-please I wanna cum!" he begged.

Kaito continued his blowjob before pulling away, moving his fingers out. He wiped them on a rag he'd kept in the room for this exact purpose before taking hold of the vibrator, a devious smile on his face. "What? Let you cum? But we're just getting started." He leaned over to Kokichi's ear, "I'm not gonna let you cum until I've fucked you hard and deep."

Kokichi mewled.

Kaito put lube on the vibrator, before moving in between Kokichi's legs, slowly and carefully pushing it in. Even when he's being cruel, he was being considerate. The thought made Kokichi's heart flutter.

Once it was in, it was in deep. Kokichi shifted, trying to get used to the feeling. Before he could fully adjust, Kaito flicked it on the low setting. Kokichi cried out, gasping, shaking.

After a minute, Kaito flicked it on high, causing Kokichi to scream out in pleasure, thrusting his hips up desperately for it to move. Kaito leaned over, grabbing hold of it, before pulling it mostly out, then thrusting it back in, speeding up the process. Kokichi screamed and moaned, tears of ecstasy in his eyes as he squeezed them shut, crying out, moaning, broken pleads for Kaito to let him cum, please let him cum, falling past his lips.

Then Kaito adjusted the angle, so the vibrator completely abused his prostate.

Kokichi's eyes snapped open and he arched back, bucking his hips. "Kaito! There! Oh god Kaito yes!"

Kaito gave him a smirk and focused the vibrator thrusts on to that spot. Kokichi let out a sob. "Nee...nee'ta cum!" he begged.

"Nope." Kaito looked very satisfied. This torment went on for several minutes before Kaito stopped, moving to lube his dick up before yanking the vibrator out, turning it off, and tossing it to the ground. He pushed Kokichi's legs open and wide, pushing his dick in.

Before Kokichi could get used to the feel of an actual cock inside of him, Kaito began roughly pounding him in to the bed.

Kokichi tugged at the cuffs, moaning and screaming Kaito's name. Kaito swore under his breath, gripping the cock ring and yanked it off, tossing it somewhere behind him, not once stopping his violent thrusts. Within seconds, which honestly seemed to impress Kaito, Kokichi was orgasming, semen squirting all over their chests and stomachs. His dick went flaccid, but Kaito continued thrusting into him, pushing his legs up to Kokichi's chest so he can pound inside of him rougher, and somehow, faster.

Kokichi was crying out, his dick hardening at the new angle. Kaito had been slamming into his prostate for awhile now, and the new angle just made it way better.

"Hnng! Kaito! I'm gonna cum again!" Kokichi gasped out, his eyes glazed over. He could feel drool all over his lower lip and chin, tears streaming down his hot face. He must have been quite a sight, as Kaito just stared at him, pounding his large cock into him more.

As promised, Kokichi came again.

Within several more thrusts, Kaito grunted, and Kokichi could feel Kaito's cock twitching as he kept thrusting. "In?" he questioned, his voice strained.

"Yes!" Kokichi pleaded.

A few more thrusts later, and Kaito was cumming inside of Kokichi. And he was cumming hard. And a lot. It directly shot up and against Kokichi's prostate, causing the smaller to arch his back and cum, for the third and final time.

Kaito dropped, almost squishing Kokichi as the two panted, both very exhausted. He pulled back up again though, to look at Kokichi. He looked wickedly amused. "Did you...just have...a third orgasm...from me cumming in you?"

Kokichi whined and turned away. "Shut up."

Kaito let out a breathy laugh and moved to unlock the cuffs, tossing them on the floor as Kokichi lowered his hands. Kaito stroked his cheek. "Good?"

"Good," Kokichi confirmed.

Kaito smiled and began pulling out. Kokichi moved to wrap his legs around Kaito's waist. "Nooo...stay in...just for a little while longer..." At this, Kaito chuckled and slipped the rest back in, moving to wrap his arms around Kokichi, turning over so that he was on his back, with Kokichi on top of him. Kokichi shifted and rested his head on Kaito's shoulder.

"Did you wanna clean up?"

"No...later..." Kokichi muttered, closing his eyes. He was out like a light within minutes.

Kaito kissed his temple. "Happy birthday, baby."

. . .

Kokichi ended up sleeping in the next day. When he sat up, he winced. Kaito really went all out for his birthday. He smiled to himself and looked down, blinking. There was no more cum on him, despite him clearly remembering his torso and thighs being absolutely drenched in cum, and it didn't help he laid on his stomach on Kaito's chest, so it had to have smeared everywhere. Kaito must have gotten up at some point to clean him up. He was also wearing one of Kaito's large shirts. He felt very comfortable in it.

He slowly got out of bed, wincing when he was on his two feet, and almost fell over, but he caught himself and stumbled out.

Kaito was in the living room, reading an astronomy book, a cup of coffee on the table in front of him, as well as a plate of biscuits. Kaito looked up when he came in, beaming, moving to set the book down as he stood up. He was fully dressed. Which was totally not fair, may Kokichi add, as he was just wearing a shirt. Granted it was like a dress on him, but still.

"Hey, afternoon, Kichi," Kaito smiled warmly as he approached him.

"Afternoon."

"So did you have a good birthday yesterday?" Kaito stopped in front of him. Kokichi rolled his eyes.

"Well it was good, until you oh so boorishly fucked me! Really Kaito! You were so rough with me!" he pouted.

Kaito snorted. "Right," he leaned over, his breath tickling Kokichi's ear. "And I'm sure that's what you were thinking as you kept screaming 'oh Kaito yes more, let me cum' and had three orgasms?"

Kokichi sputtered, his face reddening.

Kaito pulled back, laughing, before reaching over and swinging Kokichi up in his arms and spinning him once, moving to flop on the couch with Kokichi in his lap. "I'm just teasing, babe."

Kokichi huffed. Kaito gave one of Kokichi's hickies a kiss. "Forgive me?" he teased. Kokichi huffed.

"If i have to."

Kaito beamed, leaning back and bringing Kokichi close to his chest. He held Kokichi similar to that of a baby, caressing him close, smiling, brushing his hair out of his face. "You're so cute."

"I'm not cute."

"Oh, sorry. I meant adorable."

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

Kokichi huffed and closed his eyes. Kaito softly hummed. "Still tired?"

"A little."

"Take a nap. I'll be here. I won't leave you."

Kokichi peeked one eye open. "Not even to piss?"

"Don't ruin the fucking moment."

Kokichi laughed, closing his eye again. He listened to Kaito's heart beat as he began to doze off. He could feel the contentment radiating off of Kaito. Sure, in a few hours they'll be moving the rest of their stuff in to the new apartment, but for now? They're just going to cuddle and enjoy eachother's company.

After all, they had eachother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline on the beginning notes if you missed it ^  
Omg. It's finally finished. Holllyyyy shiiiiitt! I finished a fic! :D I wanna thank you all for the support and love this fic has gotten! It's because of all the amazing comments I got that I was able to finish it! So thank you so much! It was really fun writing this, and I'm glad yall had fun reading it! Seriously forreal, thank yall SO MUCH!  
So! I'm happy to announce!  
Whispers in the Dark,,, will be getting a sequel!!! :D I had so much fun writing this, and I had IDEAS for a sequel! It'll be titled "Set it Off", so keep your eyes open for that!!! :) it's gonna have darker angst themes (excluding sexual assault, though it will likely be mentioned in breakdowns and such) and more angst.  
Look forward to it!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me motivated so please give a bitch some food and let me know how I did :'D


End file.
